Sayonara, furui no Soul Society
by Miss Mugiwara
Summary: Fanfiction prenant place quelques mois après la défaite d'Aizen. Hido Kilija est une shinigami refaisant surface à Soul Society. Connue parmi les rangs du Gotei 13 par le passé, et le manque de capitaines pesant toujours, elle est nommée capitaine de la neuvième division. Mais Soul Society ne restera pas dans la paix éternellement... /!\Chapitre 17 ajouté mais fiction en pause/!\
1. Prologue

Ceci est ma toute première fanfiction sur le manga Bleach !

Plutôt du genre aventures, romance et humour – tout ce que j'aime -.

Si je devais en faire un résumé... ce sont les aventures d'une shinigami qui réapparaît quelques dizaines d'années après sa disparition lors d'une mission.

Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo, excepté **Hido Kilija** et quelques autres (lors de leur première apparition ils seront en gras).

Il y aura une vingtaine de chapitres, et... je préviens de suite pour les différents couples qu'il y aura :

Hisagi x OC, Renji x Rukia, Ichigo x Orihime, et d'autres. Enfin, ce sont les « principaux ».

J'ai donné à cette fiction le nom « Sayonara, furui no Soul Society ». Si l'on traduit, ça donne « Adieu, ancienne Soul Society ». Nom pas terrible, je vous l'accorde, mais j'ai un peu de mal avec les gros titres.

Voici – enfin - le prologue, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

Une ombre féminine se déplaça dans l'univers silencieux et désert du Hueco Mondo. Elle se mouvait sans troubler l'inquiétant calme qui régnait dans ce désert. Soudain le ciel se déchira pour laisser apparaître un Menos Grande. Sans hésitation, la silhouette s'élança dans les airs et trancha en deux le monstre qui s'était mis en travers de sa route.

- Je crois que je vais enfin pouvoir partir…fit-elle d'un ton étrangement calme.

Elle ne rangea pas son sabre dans son fourreau. Elle murmura une incantation, ce qui eut pour effet de faire apparaître un tourbillon argenté autour de sa lame pour le faire disparaître peu de temps après. Elle transperça sa main droite de sa lame, avant de disparaître silencieusement.

Le Hueco Mondo redevint ce qu'il était, un désert sans vie…

Le silence reprit sa domination.

* * *

><p>Prologue assez court, en effet. C'est pour ça que je met directement le chapitre un ^ ^<p>

Dites moi si vous voyez d'impardonnables erreurs d'orthographe !


	2. Chapitre Un

Voici donc le chapitre 1 ! Bonne lecture, et merci à Haru-chou pour la première review !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre un : Le retour d'Hido !<span>**

Soul Society

Renji Abarai et Rukia Kuchiki avaient décidé de profiter d'une journée qui s'annonçait plutôt belle pour aller à un des terrains d'entraînements du Seireitei. Ils étaient arrivés tôt et chacun avait commencé à s'entraîner de son côté. Des élèves de la Shin'ôreijutsu-in, l'Institut de formation pour shinigamis, étaient aussi présents sur le terrain, et malgré le fait que les deux shinigamis soient éloignés d'eux, les élèves chancelaient de temps à autre sous l'effet de la pression spirituelle élevée qui émanait d'eux. Tout se passait pour le mieux quand un reiatsu apparut brusquement à côté d'eux.

- Je ne reconnais pas cette énergie… fit Rukia.

- Moi non plus mais c'est pas n'importe qui… lui répondit Renji.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers les étudiants, et s'aperçut qu'ils s'étaient tous évanouis sous l'influence de cette force étrangère. Une petite tornade argentée était apparue en face d'eux et une jeune fille en était sortie, l'air absolument pas gênée par l'arrivée qu'elle venait de faire.

Elle rengaina son sabre aussi grand qu'elle dans son fourreau dans son dos, avant de dire avec un demi-sourire sur son visage :

- Ça faisait un petit bout de temps que je n'étais pas venue ici…

Elle s'aperçut soudain que deux shinigamis se tenaient face à elle, sabre dégainé .

Tous trois se dévisagèrent pendant un instant.

- Renji ? Rukia ? fit-elle, une expression de surprise s'affichant sur son visage.

- Non… C'est pas toi quand même ? demanda Renji, incrédule.

- Vous me reconnaissez ? dit la jeune fille.

- Hido ? essaya Rukia, elle aussi surprise.

**Hido **sauta au cou de Renji et se serra contre lui. Elle fit de même avec Rukia tout de suite après. Les deux shinigamis constatèrent que leur amie avait changée depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Elle semblait avoir grandi d'une dizaine de centimètres, ses cheveux violets foncés qui étaient auparavant assez longs étaient désormais courts, et une cicatrice barrait son nez en diagonale. Son zanpakutô, qu'elle portait toujours attaché dans son dos, semblait être devenu lui aussi plus grand. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord, après avoir réveillé les étudiants, d'aller voir le capitaine général du Gotei 13. Hido écouta ses amis lui raconter en bref ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'elle n'était plus là. Elle regarda avec attention le Seireitei, quelques bribes de mémoire lui revenaient en voyant telle ou telle structure. Enfin ils arrivèrent devant la salle d'audience où les capitaines allaient lors de leurs réunions. Renji et Rukia laissèrent Hido entrer et lui dirent qu'ils attendraient dehors. La jeune fille, une fois dans la salle, observa à nouveau ce qui l'entourait.

- « Ça fait longtemps… » pensa t-elle à nouveau.

En y réfléchissant bien, du temps où elle était shinigami, elle n'avait pas dû venir dans cette salle de réunion souvent. Peut-être à son changement de poste ? Elle secoua la tête pour laisser ses souvenirs de côté et, enfin, le capitaine général entra à son tour dans la salle.

- Décline ton identité, dit-il à la shinigami.

Elle posa un genou par terre et répondit :

- Hido Kilija.

- Bien, fit-il.

Hido attendit qu'il prenne la parole, malgré le fait que la patience ne soit pas son point fort.

- Je vais faire appeler les capitaines, Kilija. Attends ici.

- Bien, capitaine général.

Le vieil homme appela son vice-capitaine, et le chargea de faire passer un message destiné aux autres capitaines par l'intermédiaire de papillons de l'enfer. Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous réunis. Hido s'était relevée. Elle salua chaque capitaine. Chacun se mit à sa place, même s'ils étaient tous étonnés de la revoir.

Le capitaine Yamamoto prit enfin la parole :

- Une shinigami que vous connaissez et que l'on croyait disparue est revenue.

Il se tourna vers Hido qui n'avait pas envie de subir un interrogatoire.

- Tu maîtrises le Bankai n'est ce pas ? demanda Yamamoto.

- Oui, répondit-elle, un peu surprise.

- Pourrais-tu nous le montrer ?

Hido hocha la tête et sortit son sabre du fourreau accroché derrière son dos. Elle ferma les yeux avant de libérer successivement les différents noms de son zanpakutô.

- Tourbillonne, **Satzuei** ! Métamorphose, **Hizan** ! **Hihei** ! … Bankai !

Un tourbillon de reiatsu écrasant s'était formé autour d'elle. Enfin quand il se dissipa, la jeune fille n'était plus là. Un dragon énorme, d'environ 10 mètres de haut et aux couleurs bleues et argentées se tenait à sa place. Quatre voix semblables mais d'un ton différent firent dans un même ensemble :

-** Hihiosatzuei hizashihizan** !

Les capitaines fixèrent le dragon d'un œil assez surpris mais intéressé, même très intéressé en ce qui concerne le capitaine Kurotsuchi qui murmura qu'une soudaine envie de faire des expériences s'était emparé de lui. Tous avaient entendu parler de cette shinigami qui comptait parmi les plus douées de sa génération, mais voir le reiatsu émaner du dragon était un spectacle assez impressionnant.

- Merci, fit simplement le commandant général.

Le dragon rétrécit et en quelques instants, la jeune shinigami réapparut.

Pendant qu'elle rangeait son sabre dans son dos, le commandant réfléchissait .

Il serait assez intéressant d'avoir une shinigami avec une force pareille dans leurs rangs.

Il décida qu'il allait en toucher un mot au Central 46, histoire de voir si une procédure d'exception pourrait être faite. Une accession au rang de capitaine était acquise d'avance pour cette shinigami.

- Hido Kilija ! fit-il après quelques minutes de réflexion.

- Oui ?

- Avant ton accession au rang de vice-capitaine de la treizième division, tu avais déjà atteint le Bankai. A ce moment là, les places de capitaines étaient toutes occupées, mais maintenant, trois sont libres.

Hido attendit la suite avec appréhension.

- Étant donné ton niveau, je vais faire une demande au Central 46, pour voir si nous pourrions exécuter une procédure d'exception.

Il ne précisa pas pourquoi mais Hido comprit de quoi il s'agissait. Elle se dit :

- « Mince, un rang de capitaine c'est je ne sais pas combien de tonnes de boulot… oh et puis c'est pour aider la Soul Society… allez ma grande, va falloir se motiver… t'es une shinigami quand même… enfin façon de parler vu que je ne suis plus autant shinigami qu'avant… »

Elle répondit par un hochement de tête.

- Vous pouvez disposer, ordonna le commandant.

Tous sortirent de la salle.

Le capitaine Ukitake et le capitaine Zaraki parlèrent un peu avec elle. Ce dernier voulut tout de suite savoir si elle s'était améliorée. Le capitaine Ukitake voulut surtout savoir si elle allait bien. Elle répondit à leurs questions de bon cœur et les quitta pour aller voir ses amis.

- « Rien n'a trop changé ici… » pensa t-elle avant de disparaître.

Hido fut déçue quand elle sut qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de revoir Renji et Rukia avant la cérémonie d'accession au rang de capitaine.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p>Qu'en pensez vous ? Personnellement, j'aime bien les noms de son zanpakutô ^^<p>

Bon, je n'aime pas que ça, bien évidemment !


	3. Chapitre Deux

Voilà le chapitre deux, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez !

Et merci à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs favorites et/ou en alerte !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre deux : Accession au rang de capitaine !<span>**

Deux jours plus tard

Renji se rendait en grommelant à la salle de réunion des vices-capitaines. Il pensait profiter de sa journée pour aller s'entraîner comme d'habitude, puis éventuellement aller voir Rukia et boire un coup avec ses camarades de la onzième division. Il arriva rapidement à destination avec une bonne demi-heure d'avance, essaya d'arranger son insigne de vice-capitaine, puis entra. Le rouquin ouvrit les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes en voyant qui se tenait devant lui. Hido, ne l'avait pas senti entrer, mais semblait un peu perdue. Un point d'interrogation aurait presque pu apparaître au dessus de sa tête. Le vice-capitaine de la sixième division s'approcha de la shinigami et l'interpella :

- Hido ?

- C'est pas vrai comment j'ai pu me perdre ? pestait-elle.

- Hido !

- ARGH ! s'écria la shinigami aux cheveux violets, remarquant enfin qu'on l'appelait, Yo, Renji !

- Je t'en foutrais moi des « Yo » ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

- Je voulais me rendre à la salle de réunion des capitaines, mais je ne me souviens plus où elle se trouve !

- Hahaha ! C'est pas toi qui avait une mémoire infaillible ? Ou alors tu te ramollis !

- Arrête de te marrer ce n'est pas drôle ! s'offusqua Hido.

Renji essuya les larmes de rire qui avaient perlé dans ses yeux. Il reprit son souffle et Hido lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là au fait ?

- Bah… il y a une réunion prévue mais je suis arrivé en avance.

- Mais ce n'est pas pour les vices-capitaines ?

Renji lui montra son bras gauche auquel était attaché son insigne.

- Et ça c'est quoi ?

- Tu es vice-capitaine ? s'écria Hido, surprise.

- Bah oui.

- Alors tu es dans la sixième division… fit-elle voyant le chiffre sur l'insigne.

- Ouais, sous les ordres du capitaine Kuchiki.

- C'est…

- Le grand frère de Rukia.

- Je me disais aussi…

- Tu ne voulais pas aller dans la salle de réunion des capitaines ?

- Si, si.

- Bak'a, c'est deux salles plus loin.

- Deux salles plus loin, répéta-elle comme si elle craignait d'oublier, j'y vais alors, merci beaucoup !

Il la regarda sortir de la salle et se diriger vers ladite salle. Tout à coup, alors que d'autres officiers entraient, il se dit à lui même :

- « Mais pourquoi diable cherchait-elle la salle des capitaines ? »

Du côté des capitaines, dans leur salle de réunion

- Hido Kilija, ex-officier du sixième rang de la onzième division et ex-vice capitaine de la treizième division, vous êtes à partir d'aujourd'hui le capitaine de la neuvième division du Gotei 13, déclara le capitaine Yamamoto.

Hido sortit de la salle de réunion après avoir été félicitée par la plupart des capitaines, un haori portant le chiffre 9 dans le dos. Elle était quand même relativement contente mais pensa néanmoins :

- « Euh…c'est qui le vice capitaine de la neuvième division déjà ? … Mais d'abord, beaucoup plus important… elle est où la neuvième division ? »

Pendant que la nouvelle capitaine se dirigeait à peu près, vers les quartiers de sa division, Yamamoto partit de son côté dans la salle de réunion des vices-capitaines, aucun d'entre eux ne se doutait de la nouvelle qu'allait leur apporter le commandant.

Tous les vices-capitaines parlaient entre eux, avant que leur capitaine général n'entre.

- Vices capitaines du Gotei 13, fit-il.

Il attendit que tout le monde l'écoute avant de continuer.

- J'ai une nouvelle importante à vous annoncer. Un nouveau capitaine a été choisi. Il y a désormais un nouveau capitaine… à la neuvième division !

Tous les vices-capitaines eurent la même réaction, celle de regarder l'actuel vice-capitaine de cette division.

- Le nouveau, ou plutôt la nouvelle capitaine, s'appelle…

A ces mots, Renji comprit immédiatement qui avait été nommé.

- Hido Kilija.

Tous, sauf Renji, ouvrirent de grands yeux. Cette surdouée, ils en avaient tous entendu parler un jour ou l'autre. La plupart se souvenaient plus ou moins de la courte période où elle avait été vice-capitaine parmi eux. Renji était plus que surpris. Hido avait décidément toujours eu un temps d'avance sur lui. Certes, elle avait atteint le Bankai bien avant lui, mais de là être nommée capitaine si rapidement après son arrivée… Le vieil homme quitta la salle. Chacun se leva avant de rejoindre sa division respective. Renji rejoint Hisagi et lui demanda :

- Je peux venir avec vous aux quartiers de votre division, Hisagi-san ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Merci.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p>Et un nouveau chapitre qui s'achève ! Le suivant paraîtra dans... à peu près deux semaines, je pense !<p>

Review ?


	4. Chapitre Trois

Voici le chapitre trois ^^ Je suis désolée pour le manque d'espaces entre certaines parties, je n'ai toujours pas bien compris comment faire...

Sinon, juste deux précisions concernant la fiction, et que j'ai oublié dans le prologue ! Je pars du principe qu'Aizen ait été battu au mois de Janvier, mon histoire débute quelque mois plus tard, en Juin. Ichigo Kurosaki est toujours le shinigami remplaçant de Karakura.

Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre trois : Un combat pour bien commencer !<span>**

Quartiers de la 9ème division 

- Hido ! hurla le jeune homme aux cheveux roux.

- Ne crie pas comme ça, je ne suis pas sourde, fit la jeune fille en sortant de son bureau.

- Ah, mais tu as réussi à trouver le chemin de la neuvième division toute seule ? C'est bien ! Tu fais des progrès, dis-moi !

- La ferme… murmura Hido, un tic nerveux sur son front.

- Ton zanpakutô est équipé d'une fonction GPS ? se moqua Renji, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Si tu ne veux pas que je t'explose, ferme la !

- Tss… c'est pas parce que t'es capitaine que t'es plus forte que moi !

- Ah vraiment ? Pourtant je ne me rappelle pas avoir perdu un seul de mes combats contre toi.

- T'es sûre ?

- Oh, aurais-je touché un point sensible ?

- Ose seulement répéter ce que t'as dit !

- Je ne vais pas me gêner c'est demandé si gentiment… Je n'ai pas perdu un seul de mes combats contre toi ! hurla la jeune fille.

- Hum…

Le vice-capitaine de la neuvième division interrompit la dispute des deux amis en toussotant discrètement. Hido sembla enfin remarquer sa présence. Elle regarda Renji d'un air interrogateur, mais se rappelant avoir entraperçu un insigne de vice-capitaine, pensa comprendre qui il était. Elle poussa un soupir, puis demanda à Hisagi :

- Je peux savoir qui tu es ?

- Ne dis pas bonjour surtout, lança Renji d'un ton désespéré.

- Oups, désolée. Yo !

- … Shûhei Hisagi, vice-capitaine de la neuvième division.

- Okay !

Renji était vraiment blasé de l'attitude de la capitaine. Hisagi avait une expression neutre sur son visage, mais semblait lui aussi troublé. Finalement, le rouquin sembla se rappeler qu'il n'en n'avait pas fini avec Hido.

- Hido ! fit-il soudainement.

- Qu… Quoi ? sursauta la shinigami.

- Un petit combat ça te dirait ? sourit son ami.

- Pas de problème, sourit à son tour la capitaine.

Shûhei ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Un combat ? Elle venait à peine d'arriver qu'elle voulait déjà se battre ? Elle avait un problème cette fille. (NDA : T'imagines pas…)

- Un terrain d'entraînement ça te va ? demanda Hido à Renji.

- Sans problème, répondit-il.

- Shûhei, tu viens aussi, s'il te plaît, fit la shinigami aux cheveux violets.

- Pardon ?

- Autant que tu viennes, comme ça tu pourras voir un peu mes capacités et t'habituer à mon reiatsu.

- Si vous insistez.

Hido dégaina son sabre, et dit :

- Métamorphose, Hizan.

Une lumière argentée apparut autour du zanpakutô pour disparaître aussitôt. Hido mit sa main entre eux trois, Renji sourit et posa sa main sur la sienne, tandis que Shûhei les regardait avec un expression d'incompréhension. Hido lui dit simplement :

- T'en fais pas je vais juste nous emmener ailleurs. C'est le pouvoir d'Hizan.

- Et je dois…

- Juste poser ta main sur les nôtres, répondit-elle.

Il s'exécuta, pas très convaincu. Hido ferma les yeux, comme pour mieux se concentrer, et transperça leurs mains de sa lame. Shûhei n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous trois sur un des nombreux terrains d'entraînement du Seireitei. Bizarrement, la lame du zanpakutô ne lui avait causé aucune douleur. Renji et Hido allèrent se placer l'un et l'autre à un bout différent du terrain. Shûhei s'assit par terre. Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise occasion après tout. Il lui fallait avouer qu'il n'était pas très convaincu par cette « capitaine ». Surtout que c'était une fille. Assez étrange d'ailleurs. Hido avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, un sourire provocateur sur les lèvres. Renji, lui, avait l'une de ses mains sur la poignée de son zanpakutô, l'autre sur le fourreau.

- Tu te sens comment ? lança Renji.

- Excitée. J'ai hâte de pouvoir constater tes progrès… Ça fait vachement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas battus…

- Tu ne vas pas être déçue, sourit le vice-capitaine aux cheveux rouges.

- Je ne pense pas, non.

L'un et l'autre s'observèrent, puis, comme d'un commun accord, firent augmenter brutalement leurs reiatsus. Shûhei était un peu habitué à celui de Renji, mais celui de son, ou plutôt sa nouvelle supérieure le surprit. Encore plus étouffant que celui du vice-capitaine, plus sombre aussi. Les deux shinigamis souriaient.

- C'est tout ? fit Hido.

- T'en fais pas, répondit Renji.

Le reiatsu de la capitaine était omniprésent sur le terrain, et même si Renji ne le montrait pas, cette pression l'étouffait. Il dégaina son sabre, puis le tendit devant lui. Hido ne dégaina pas.

- Tu ne comptes quand même pas te battre contre moi sans sabre ? lui demanda Renji.

- Je ne suis pas encore suicidaire, Ren, lui répliqua son amie.

Shûhei les observait attentivement. Sauf qu'ils ne les vit pas quitter leurs places en un Shunpô. Il ne se rendit compte où ils étaient quand leurs sabres se rencontrèrent. Chacun attaquait, contre-attaquait, dans un parfait accord. Ils ne semblaient pas se battre, mais s'amuser. Au bout d'un moment, ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre.

- On stagne là tu trouves pas ? lança Hido.

- J'vais mettre un peu d'ambiance alors… Rugis, Zabimaru !

Hido regarda le sabre s'allonger vers elle, mais para habilement. Renji essaya des parades mais la shinigami violette ne semblait pas le moins du monde gênée, parant sans arrêt.

- Tu ne libères toujours pas ton zanpakutô ? dit Renji.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, sourit Hido.

- Je suis obligé de passer au stade supérieur alors ! Bankai !

Une grosse explosion retentit, et Renji sortit d'un nuage de poussière, entouré par son Bankai.

- Hihiô Zabimaru… fit Hido.

- Hihiô Zabimaru ! hurla Renji.

Un silence s'installa sur le terrain. Le vice-capitaine de la neuvième division fut surpris. Comment avait-elle fait pour deviner le nom du Bankai d'Abarai ?

– Sympa, dit Hido.

- Tu trouves aussi ? répondit Renji.

La nouvelle capitaine observa encore un peu le Bankai, avant de mettre son zanpakutô dans sa main gauche. Elle déclara d'un air nonchalant :

- Contre un Bankai, je vais quand même libérer en libérer un.

- Tu m'as enfin reconnu comme un adversaire à ta hauteur ?

- C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de me prendre ton Hikôtsu Taihô dans la tête.

- Je vois…

Hido regarda son sabre, puis dit d'une voix forte :

- Tourbillonne, Satzuei !

L'habituel tourbillon bleuté qui englobait sa lame lorsqu'elle appelait Satzuei apparut.

- On peut dire que le vrai combat commence maintenant, dit Renji.

- En effet.

Shûhei remarqua que la shinigami tenait son sabre dans sa main gauche : en général, les shinigamis tenaient leurs zanpakutôs dans la main droite, ou à deux mains, mais elle, le tenait uniquement dans la gauche… C'était la première personne qu'il voyait tenir son zanpakutô ainsi. Le reiatsu d'Hido avait encore augmenté quand elle avait libéré Satzuei. Les deux amis recommencèrent leurs passes d'armes : Hido faisait plus attention à cause de la longueur d'Hihiô Zabimaru, et Renji veillait à la maintenir à une certaine distance de lui. Au bout d'un moment, après s'être protégé d'une des attaques d'Hido, il décida de passer à quelque chose d'autre : il rappela son Hihiô Zabimaru, puis le lança à pleine vitesse.

- Hikôtsu Taihô !

Le squelette du serpent se détacha, chaque morceau étant relié aux autres par un flux d'énergie spirituelle, et chargea toute l'énergie accumulée dans sa gueule. Un flux rougeoyant sortit en direction de la capitaine. Hido tendit son sabre devant elle, et dit à son tour le nom d'une de ses attaques.

- Dragon… Canon !

Une sorte de jet bleu sortit de la pointe de son épée et rencontra l'Hikôtsu Taihô de Renji.

Les deux attaques formèrent une explosion en se percutant violemment, mais le Dragon Canon d'Hido l'emporta sur l'Hikôtsu Taihô de Renji. Ce dernier fut envoyé en arrière et, quand il se releva, était à une bonne dizaine de mètres de sa position de départ.

- On arrête là ? proposa Hido.

- Ouais… fit Renji avant de faire disparaître son Bankai et de rengainer son sabre.

Hido rengaina son zanpakutô avant d'aller dans la direction de son meilleur ami.

- Ah, au fait, Ren… fit la jeune fille.

- Ouais, qu'est-ce que…

Sans cérémonie, la capitaine plaqua le vice-capitaine par terre, et murmura d'une voix glaciale en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

- A propos de Rukia… si j'apprends que tu la fait souffrir encore… je te tue.

Le rouquin déglutit avec difficulté mais acquiesça. Hido pouvait être flippante quand elle voulait. Elle lui tendit une main qu'il saisit sans hésitation et se releva.

- Tu t'es améliorée, remarqua simplement Renji.

- Après cinquante ans si je ne m'étais pas améliorée c'est qu'il y avait un problème. Toi aussi tu es devenu beaucoup plus fort. Aller jusqu'à atteindre le Bankai… tu ne voudrais pas devenir capitaine par hasard ?

- Bien sûr que non ! s'offusqua Renji.

- Je plaisante, sourit Hido. Mais quand est ce que tu l'as atteint ?

- Il y a quelques mois. Je… Je voulais sauver Rukia.

- Sauver Rukia ? l'interrogea la capitaine, surprise.

- Bah ouais…

- … Ça te dirait d'aller la voir justement ? Pour que vous me racontiez un peu plus ce qui s'est passé depuis que je ne suis plus là ?

- Ça ne me pose pas de problème. Mais par contre je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies assez de temps, sourit-il avec un air moqueur.

- Co… Comment ça ?

- Héhé, fit le rouquin en passant un de ses bras sur les épaules d'Hido avant de lui frapper gentiment la tête, t'es capitaine maintenant, donc tu vas t'occuper de la paperasse !

- Eh mer…credi, j'y pensais plus.

- Bon courage !

- Te fous pas de moi ou je t'oblige à faire mon boulot à ma place !

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

- Qui sait ?

Tous deux continuent à se disputer, mais finalement, Renji retourna aux quartiers de la sixième division, tandis qu'Hido utilisa à nouveau Hizan pour revenir à ceux de la neuvième division, accompagnée de son vice-capitaine.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p>Désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre ! Je publie de suite le chapitre quatre ^ ^<p>

& j'attends vos avis ^^


	5. Chapitre Quatre

Chapitre quatre ! Toujours un problème au niveau des espaces entre les paragraphes... j'ai mis des barres pour séparer, mais ça ne règle pas mon problème ToT

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre quatre : Recensement !<span>**

Quelques jours plus tard

- Bon sang ! Où est ce qu'elle est encore passée ? se plaignit le vice-capitaine de la 9ème division.

- Vous cherchez quelqu'un, vice-capitaine Hisagi ? fit un shinigami qui passait par là.

- Oui… j'aimerais bien savoir où est ce que le capitaine a pu aller !

- Je vous conseille d'aller sur le toit.

- Euh… d'accord… - - '

Le jeune homme monta sur le toit et aperçut en effet sa capitaine, couchée sur le dos, en train de regarder le ciel. Il s'approcha et dit :

- Capitaine Kilija, je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

- Waouh trois erreurs dans une seule phrase…commença t-elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux, regarda son vice-capitaine et lui sourit. Très fort, fit-elle finalement.

Il soupira, décidément c'était vraiment un cas cette fille.

- Qu'est ce que…commença t-il.

Elle lui coupa la parole.

- Premièrement : je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer. T'es vice-capitaine, tutoyer ton capitaine ça devrait pas être trop dur. Deuxièmement : si tu me tutoies tu peux arrêter de dire capitaine tout le temps. Et enfin, troisièmement : Arrête de m'appeler Kilija ! J'ai déjà dit que je préférais qu'on m'appelle Hido !

- … « Elle m'énerve ! »

- Quand j'étais vice-capitaine, tu me tutoyais ! Enfin tu m'appelais Kilija… c'est chiant t'sais.

- Bon sang ! Ce que t'es soûlante !

Hido lui sourit et lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

- Tu vois quand tu veux.

* * *

><p>La nouvelle capitaine, dans son bureau, interpella son vice-capitaine.<p>

- Eh Shûhei !

- Quoi ?

- J'ai une idée mais j'aimerais d'abord te demander ton avis…

Il soupira, mais écouta tout de même ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Allez-y, fit-il en s'attendant de toute façon à ce qu'elle lui sorte un plan original.

- Dans la division, il y a à peu près 200 membres ?

- Oui…

- Je pensais faire un test individuel des capacités de chaque membre.

- Un test individuel ?

- Ouais.

Il réfléchit quelque instant, mais avant qu'il ne puisse poser sa question, Hido reprit la parole.

- Je suppose que tu te demandes pourquoi.

- Hm…

- Eh bien… c'est peut-être une raison stupide mais je voudrais être sûre que chaque membre de la neuvième division est bien à sa place.

- C'est à dire ?

- Je ne pense pas pouvoir l'expliquer, mais une démonstration serait plus parlante je crois.

Elle le regarda, attendant sa réponse.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'opposerais à cette décision, dit-il finalement.

- Merci !

La nouvelle capitaine fit donc savoir aux membres de sa division son intention de leur faire passer un test individuel. Elle les rassura, leur assurant que ce n'était pas pour les départager. Après cette intervention, elle partit dans son bureau et reçut les shinigamis qui composaient sa division. Shûhei préféra rester avec elle, mais s'aperçut que même si elle lui avait dit de rester au cas où elle aurait besoin d'aide, elle se débrouillait très bien toute seule.

Hido, de son côté, était bien contente d'avoir été vice-capitaine avant, cette expérience lui servait bien à présent. Elle arrivait à mettre les personnes en face d'elle à l'aise, et savait trouver les bonnes questions à poser. Elle écoutait attentivement ce que chaque shinigami lui disait, et prenait des notes après chaque passage. Après une journée à faire ça, Shûhei commençait à dormir debout. Mais Hido continuait à rester aussi attentive et ne semblait pas connaître les effets de la fatigue. Enfin ils s'arrêtèrent.

- Je commence à fatiguer, murmura Shûhei.

- Moi aussi mais bon, ça me plaît de faire ça, fit Hido.

- On a fait combien de personnes ?

- Cent pile .

- O.K…

- Eh ! Je croyais que t'étais habitué à bosser autant !

- Les papiers ça demande moins d'énergie.

- Mouais…

- Alors pour l'instant, ça vous a servi à quelque chose ?

- Eh bien j'ai repéré quelques shinigamis…mais j'attendrai de les voir tous.

- D'accord…

* * *

><p><span>Le lendemain soir, une fois qu'il aient vu tous les shinigamis…<span>

- Alors, vous avez fini votre recensement ? fit Shûhei en baillant.

- Je n'appellerais pas ça comme ça, rétorqua Hido.

- Bref, vous avez fini ?

- Oui !

Hido se leva et donna à son vice capitaine une feuille avec des noms dessus.

- Amène moi ces personnes là s'il te plaît.

Il hocha la tête et sortir du bureau.

- A quoi tu penses ? résonna une voix assez grave.

- Vous avez déjà deviné non ? fit la capitaine.

- Disons qu'on a une petite idée, répondit une autre voix, un peu plus aigu que la première.

- Tes pensées deviennent de moins en moins accessibles, Hido, fit une voix d'un calme impressionnant.

- Vraiment ? répondit la jeune fille, un peu inquiète.

- Pour une fois qu'Hihei parle, c'est que ça doit être vrai, intervint la première voix.

- Je tâcherais de faire attention, répondit-elle finalement.

« 'Tain qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? S'ils commencent à remarquer ce genre de choses…» ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser.

Son vice-capitaine entra à nouveau dans le bureau, accompagné par neuf shinigamis. Hido le remercia et tenta de réfléchir à la manière dont elle allait présenter les choses.

- Bon, suite au test que l'on vous a fait passer, j'ai pu voir les capacités des membres de la neuvième division…mais certains ont retenu un peu plus mon attention, ce qui explique votre présence ici, fit-elle en désignant du regard les shinigamis convoqués.

Elle attendit un peu pour reprendre la parole.

- Ce doit être un peu confus, donc je vais vous montrer de manière plus…explicative, prenons par exemple prenons l'exemple de Fushigi, fit-elle en regardant le concerné. Tu es dans la neuvième division, mais tes capacités de guérison sont plutôt élevées, voir du niveau de certains officiers dans la quatrième division. En fait, ce que j'aimerais vous faire comprendre, c'est qu'à mon avis vous avez tous des capacités qui pourraient être mis à profit si vous étiez dans une autre division, réussit-elle à dire.

Tous la dévisagèrent mais elle était habituée à ce qu'on la regarde comme ça, donc elle attendit. Voyant que personne ne parlait, elle se lança :

- Euh… je vous ai juste fait part de mon avis personnel, si vous ne tenez pas à intégrer une autre division, je ne vous y force pas ! Je vous laisse réfléchir et quand vous vous déciderez, vous me le direz !

Les shinigamis hochèrent pour montrer qu'ils étaient d'accord et sortirent du bureau. La jeune fille soupira et tomba sur le coussin de son bureau.

- Enfin… merci pour vos conseils les gars… dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil au son sabre dans son dos.

Son vice-capitaine la regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- Euh…je peux savoir à qui vous parlez ?

- Hm ?

Hido sortit son sabre du fourreau qu'elle gardait accroché derrière son dos et le leva.

- Je suppose que je vais devoir faire les présentations…

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p>Le prochain chapitre portera sur une présentation des zanpakutôs d'Hido, et il sera assez court ^ ^<p>

Avis ? (malgré le fait que ma mise en page soit trèèèèès mauvaise U.U) Rendez vous dans deux semaines ou un peu plus !


	6. Chapitre Cinq

Voici à présent le chapitre cinq, centré sur une présentation des zanpakutôs de cette chère Hido ! Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir ! Il est relativement court, j'en suis consciente... (Toujours ce problème de mise en page, ça rend la lecture beaucoup moins agréable... gomen !)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre cinq : Des zanpakutôs peu communs !<span>**

- Tourbillonne, Satzuei ! lança la capitaine.

Un tourbillon de lumière bleu clair apparut autour de la lame du zanpakûto. Shûhei ne vit pas de changement par rapport à la forme scellée.

- Le premier nom de mon sabre, Satzuei.

- Satzuei ? C'est bizarre comme nom…

- Je sais, fit-elle avant de reprendre, Satz' tu peux te montrer, s'il te plaît ?

Un dragon aux couleurs bleues plus variées les unes que les autres apparut. Le vice-capitaine ne put s'empêcher de montrer son étonnement ; le dragon était minuscule. Il vint se percher sur l'épaule d'Hido, et regarda le brun.

- Il a une sale tronche… fit-il.

Shûhei tiqua, mais ne répondit rien, trop impressionné par le fait qu'un être aussi petit puisse avoir une voix aussi grave. Hido regarda la forme matérialisée de son sabre et soupira.

- Tu pourrais être plus sympa quand même.

- Sa tête me revient pas, répondit Satzuei avant de s'installer confortablement sur l'épaule de la capitaine.

- On ne vous a jamais dit que votre zanpakutô était étrange ? intervint le vice-capitaine.

- Si, avoua Hido en souriant, mais ce n'est que le premier.

- Le… premier ?

- Mon sabre a trois noms : Satzuei, Hizan et Hihei.

- Trois noms ? fit le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

- Me demande pas pourquoi, fit sa supérieure en haussant les épaules.

- Et vous allez aussi me montrer les deux autres je suppose, soupira le brun en songeant à que pourraient ressembler les autres zanpakutôs de la capitaine la plus tarée qu'il connaisse.

- Oui. Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu t'habitues tout de suite à leur présence parce qu'ils sont assez… particuliers.

- Allons bon… soupira une énième fois Shûhei.

- Métamorphose, Hizan, fit Hido.

Cette fois, ce fut une sorte d'être tout nimbé de lumière qui fit son apparition. Il avait la silhouette d'un homme, mais comme il était tout lumineux, on ne voyait pas son visage. Shûhei ne fut pas autant surpris en voyant cette fois qu'Hizan était aussi petit que Satzuei. L'être lumineux vint s'asseoir sur l'autre épaule d'Hido.

- T'as raison, Satzuei, il a vraiment une sale tête, fit Hizan sa voix était un peu plus aiguë que celle de Satzuei.

- « Sympa les réflexions… » pensa Shûhei.

- Eh calmos, il vous a encore rien fait que je sache.

- Mais… commença Hizan, avant de reprendre en chœur avec Satzuei, je suis sûr que c'est un pervers !

- … Hihei.

Un dragon apparut à nouveau, mais différent du premier. Il était de même taille, mais de couleurs argentées. Il regarda Hisagi sans rien dire, puis s'installa sur la tête de sa maîtresse.

- Ah, pas de commentaires cette fois-ci ? dit ironiquement le vice-capitaine.

- Hihei ne parle pas autant que les autres zigotos, sourit Hido.

Satzuei et Hizan regardaient Shûhei en tirant des drôles de têtes

- Et… c'est normal qu'ils soient aussi petits ?

- Petit toi-même, minus, répondit le dragon bleu.

- Quoi ? tiqua à nouveau le vice-capitaine.

- C'est juste qu'ils savent modifier leur taille. Sinon, je peux t'assurer qu'ils te dépassent, rit Hido.

Une capitaine complètement dingue aux zanpakutôs malades. Mais à quoi est-ce que la neuvième division était en train de ressembler ? (NDA : un ramassis de cinglés mon vieux ^^ vous allez devenir pire, peut être même battre la onzième au niveau réputation XD)

- Et, quels sont leurs pouvoirs ? l'interrogea finalement Shûhei.

- Satz' maîtrise l'eau, Hizan peut déplacer les gens et Hihei peut communiquer avec les autres zanpakutôs.

- Alors… c'est pour ça que vous connaissiez le nom du Bankai d'Abarai et ses techniques alors qu'il ne vous les avez pas révélé ?

- Exact.

- Mais… pourquoi est-ce que vous avez dit qu'il avait fait souffrir Kuchiki ?

- Hihei a échangé quelques paroles avec Zabimaru, et a vu un peu des souvenirs de Renji. Mais je n'ai pas vu grand chose.

- C'est pas de l'espionnage ça ? fit le vice-capitaine, sceptique.

- Hm… Pas trop, sourit la shinigami aux cheveux violets.

Finalement, Shûhei prit congé de sa capitaine, et laissa cette dernière bavarder avec ses zanpakutôs. Il étouffa un bâillement, et partit vers sa chambre. Hido parla encore avec ses sabres, puis vaincue par la fatigue du travail, s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte sur son bureau. Satzuei, Hizan et Hihei disparurent pour retourner dans l'âme de leur maîtresse.

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, la capitaine de la neuvième division se réveilla, et eut la surprise de s'apercevoir qu'elle avait dormi sur son bureau. Elle bailla, puis rejoint non sans mal sa chambre, où elle s'écroula à nouveau pour tomber dans un sommeil sans rêves.

_To Be continued..._

* * *

><p>Toutes mes excuses pour ce minuscule chapitre ! Le suivant sera un peu plus long, et ceux à venir, beaucoup plus ! Laissez tout de même une review si vous avez aimé ! Et même si vous n'avez pas aimé, évidemment !<p> 


	7. Chapitre Six

Voici donc le chapitre six ! Étant donné que le sept est déjà prêt, je le poste aussi !  
>Merci beaucoup Mugi-story &amp; minimilie pour vos reviews, elles sont super ! :3<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre six : Une nuit mouvementée !<span>**

Tout était calme dans la neuvième division, normal quand on sait qu'il est environ trois heures du matin. La capitaine de cette même division, Hido Kilija, dormait. Tout à coup, une fine couche de sueur la recouvrit. Elle commença à trembler, et une douleur lancinante la transperça. Du sang coula d'une grande cicatrice qui recouvrait le haut de son dos, tachant sa chemise de nuit et ses draps. Hido tenta de se réveiller, mais ce genre de crises l'affaiblissait. Elle réussit péniblement à ouvrir les yeux et parvint avec peine à se redresser.

Elle sentit un liquide désagréable lui remonter dans la gorge par chance, les officiers supérieurs disposaient de salles de bains privées à côté de leurs chambre elle vomit tout son soûl dans les toilettes. Elle tenta de reprendre son souffle, mais fut assaillie par une nouvelle crise et vomit à nouveau. Assez pâle, elle enleva sa chemise, et jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir de sa salle de bains. De sa grande cicatrice coulait du sang, et en abondance. Il lui sembla même voir un peu de reiatsu s'en échapper.

- Enfoiré… murmura t-elle en faisant une grimaçe.

Elle avait beau commencer à s'habituer à ce genre d'évènements, elle détestait ça.

Hido maudit une nouvelle fois cette personne qu'elle détestait, non, plutôt haïssait de toutes ses forces. Elle se massa les tempes, et, une fois sûre que sa crise était finie, invoqua ses sabres. Deux dragons et un être lumineux firent leur apparition dans sa salle de bains.

- Encore une fois, hein ? murmura Hizan, à bout de souffle tout comme sa maîtresse.

- A croire qu'il aime bien s'acharner, plaisanta Satzuei malgré son état de fatigue plus que visible. Hihei ne dit rien, comme à son habitude, mais tous savaient qu'ils étaient épuisés autant physiquement que mentalement les uns les autres.

Satzuei, bien que sous sa forme petite, vaporisa doucement de l'eau avec son Dragon Canon sur Hido, ce qui fit disparaître le sang la recouvrant, puis du même geste, nettoya en un instant la chemise de nuit de la shinigami aux cheveux violets et ses draps. Hido sourit à son dragon bleu en guise de remerciement, puis les trois sabres disparurent pour retourner dans son âme se reposer.

Elle posa sa main sur son cœur, et inspira doucement pour retrouver son calme. Sentir sa souffrance physique était horrible, mais imaginer celle de ses zanpakutôs était pire que tout. Elle reprit un peu de couleurs au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. La capitaine ré-enfila sa chemise de nuit, souffla un grand coup, puis, sentant qu'elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir de sitôt, fit coulisser sa porte pour aller prendre l'air dehors. La lune était haute dans le ciel, éclairant bien la cour devant sa chambre. Elle s'assit sur la terrasse, se mit dos contre un des piliers et ferma les yeux, écoutant le calme qui régnait dans la neuvième division. Elle entendit tout à coup une porte coulisser.

Hido ouvrit un œil, et vit avec surprise son vice-capitaine sortir de sa chambre. Il s'installa sans dire un mot en face d'elle, adossé à l'autre pilier.

- Tu ne dors pas ? lui demanda la shinigami aux cheveux violets.

- Hm ? Non… je ne trouve pas le sommeil… et puis je vous ai entendu.

- Ah ? Mince… désolée, sourit-elle en se passant la main derrière la tête.

- Vous excusez pas… c'est juste que je ne dormais pas…

Ils restèrent quelques dizaines de minutes sans parler, regardant juste la lune, ou tout simplement la cour.

- Et pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? demanda finalement Hido.

- … Des mauvais rêves… répondit-il au bout d'un instant.

- Ah…

- Au bout d'un long moment, Shûhei demanda à son tour :

- Et vous ?

- Rien d'important… un petit problème…

Juste après qu'elle ait déclaré qu'il n'y avait rien, un peu de sang coula dans son dos.

- Aie… murmura t-elle sans le vouloir.

- … Vous êtes sûre que ça va ? fit Shûhei, sceptique.

- Oui, oui…

Hido pensa qu'il était temps qu'elle aille dormir, sinon il allait se poser des questions, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas et elle risquait de dormir sur ses papiers demain. Elle se leva en grimaçant un peu, puis rentra dans sa chambre après avoir souhaité un « bonne nuit » au brun.

Son vice-capitaine la regarda rentrer, intrigué par la tache de sang qui avait fait son apparition dans le dos de la capitaine. Hido tomba sur son matelas et tenta de dormir, tandis que Shûhei restait un peu dehors à regarder la lune.

_To Be Continued_

* * *

><p>Qu'en pensez vous ? Qui est-donc cette personne qu'Hido déteste tant et qui la faut autant souffrir ? Rewievez si ça vous tente ^^<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong> Satzuei & Hihei, quand ils se matérialisent, sont des dragons occidentaux (au niveau de la forme, rien à voir avec les dragons orientaux !)


	8. Chapitre Sept

Et voici le chapitre sept ! Bonne lecture ! ^^ (Mise en page parfois lourde à cause des dialogues... U.U)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre sept : Rencontre !<span>**

Quand Hido se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle ne gardait que quelques courbatures en guise de souvenirs de sa cicatrice. Elle s'étira, puis, voyant qu'il faisait beau, décida qu'une promenade matinale ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal. Elle enfila son uniforme à manches courtes, attacha son fourreau pour le mettre dans son dos et sortit des quartiers de la neuvième division. Elle marcha un peu dans le Seireitei, sans trop savoir où est-ce qu'elle comptait aller.

Tout à coup, au croisement d'une rue, elle vit un shinigami qui tentait tant bien que mal de porter une montagne de récipients en tous genres. La pile le dépassait d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres sentant la chute arriver, elle utilisa un Shûnpo et réussit à réceptionner les tubes à essais qui venaient de manquer de s'écraser au sol. Le shinigami, lui, garda en main les autres récipients.

- Mer… merci ! balbutia t-il.

- C'est rien ! sourit Hido en se frottant la tête nerveusement, tic qu'elle avait quand elle était gênée.

- Oh… il va falloir que je me dépêche si je ne veux pas servir de cobaye au capitaine ! se lamenta le jeune homme.

- Servir… de cobaye ? Mais dans quelle division es-tu ? l'interrogea la shinigami aux cheveux violets, surprise.

- Je… je suis une nouvelle recrue de la douzième division, je m'appelle Shin, **Shin Nakamura**, se présenta t-il. Et vous ?

- Me vouvoie pas, répliqua t-elle, Hido Kilija, je suis de la neuvième division.

- Enchanté !

- Mais… c'est parce que tu es nouveau qu'on te fait faire ce genre de tâches ?

- Oui. J'ai beau être l'officier du neuvième rang de ma division, le capitaine Kurotsuchi ne s'encombre pas à faire de différences entre les officiers et les soldats.

- Tu es nouveau et tu es déjà officier ? Wahou !

- Euh… ce n'est rien pas grand chose, Hido-san.

- Ah ! J'imagine que tu mettras le « san » même si je te dis de me tutoyer, fit-elle, désespérée mais souriante.

- Dé…désolé…

- T'excuse pas, c'est bon !

- Mais… Hido-san, tu m'as dit être de la neuvième division… dans ce cas pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas un shihakusho normal ?

- Ah… c'est parce que… commença Hido avant de s'interrompre en voyant un shinigami apparaître à côté d'eux.

- Capitaine ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes partie sans laisser un quelconque signe ? s'indigna le vice-capitaine de la neuvième division.

- Euh… peut-être parce que je pensais que ma balade n'allait pas être longue ?

L'officier en second de la neuvième division poussa un soupir. Shin, quand à lui, regarda - Hido avec une expression de surprise assez… marquée.

- Que… tu…enfin vous…

- Je t'ai dit de me tutoyer, fit Hido avant de lui faire un clin d'œil pour le rassurer.

- Tu es capitaine ? parvint-il enfin à articuler, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- Oui, de la neuvième division.

- Mais…

- Si vous ne portez pas votre haori, comment voulez vous qu'on le sache ? lui fit remarquer Shûhei.

- Ah ! C'était donc ça que j'avais oublié ce matin ! Je me disais aussi…

- Désespérant… se murmura son second à lui même.

- Désolée, j'ai oublié de préciser ce petit détail, s'excusa Hido.

- « Petit » ? fit Shin, toujours sous le choc.

- Bon, oublions ! s'exclama t-elle. Continue à me tutoyer et à m'appeler Hido, ça suffira.

- Capitaine… commença le vice-capitaine.

- Si je dis que c'est un ordre, ça passe, non ? l'interrogea Hido.

- … A la limite, répondit le brun.

- C'est décidé alors !

- Hum… Hido-san, intervint Shin.

- Oui ?

- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas rester, mais il faut que je rentre à ma division, s'excusa t-il.

- … Je peux t'aider ? lui demanda t-elle.

- Je ne voudrais pas te déranger ! Si tu es capitaine tu dois…

- C'est bon, le travail peut attendre !

Shin reprit ses récipients, Hido fit signe à Shûhei pour qu'il en prenne aussi, et elle sortit son sabre de son fourreau.

- Métamorphose, Hizan.

Un tourbillon de lumière dorée entoura la lame du zanpakutô, puis Hido demanda aux deux shinigamis de mettre leur mains les une sur les autres.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Ne t'en fais pas, Shin, je vais juste nous emmener devant la douzième division, ça nous évitera un long trajet.

Le shinigami brun déglutit, puis acquiesça. La capitaine transperça de son zanpakutô leurs mains, puis, la seconde d'après, ils se retrouvèrent à la douzième division. Shin était plus qu'impressionné, mais il reprit vite ses esprits.

Tous trois allèrent au lieu où Shin devait déposer ses affaires, puis, après avoir été remerciés par l'officier du neuvième rang, Hido et Shûhei sortirent des quartiers de la douzième division. Le vice-capitaine et le capitaine rentraient donc vers la neuvième division, jusqu'à qu'Hido se frappe le front avant de pousser un juron.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Vous avez oublié quelque chose ?

- Pas vraiment oublié mais…

Hido se mordit les lèvres, puis dit finalement :

- Ce n'est pas grave si je ne rentre pas tout de suite ?

- Où est-ce que vous comptez aller ?

- Il faudrait que je rende visite à ma famille, je suis arrivée mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'aller la voir.

- Vo… votre famille ?

- Quoi ? Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ?

- Capitaine… commença le brun, une veine palpitant sur la tempe.

- Je peux y aller ? lui demanda t-elle, tout sourire.

- C'est vous qui décidez, vous êtes capitaine, lui répondit son second, une goutte derrière la tête.

- J'y vais alors !

- Je viens avec vous.

- Ah ?

- Quoi ?

- Mais… le trajet ne va pas être drôle, bouda t-elle.

Le brun préféra ne rien répondre, sinon il allait l'étrangler dans les minutes qui suivaient. Les deux officiers supérieurs de la neuvième division, au lieu de rentrer à cette dernière, se dirigèrent donc finalement vers la demeure de la famille Kilija. Shûhei ne put s'empêcher de se demander à quoi ressemblait la famille de sa capitaine, souhaitant qu'ils ne soient pas tous aussi tarés qu'elle.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p>Shin Nakamura m'appartient ;D Que pensez vous de cette nouvelle rencontre ? Rencontre sans importance, ou qui perturbera le flux du temps ? Et, comment imaginez vous la famille Kilija ?<p>

Reviewez si vous aimez, ou si vous n'aimez pas !

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong> Shin Nakamura : Nouvelle recrue de la douzième division, c'est l'officier du neuvième rang de sa division. Il n'est pas toujours sûr de lui, mais a de bonnes capacités au niveau Kidô et combat au sabre. Shin aime beaucoup faire des expériences, c'est pour ça qu'il a toujours voulu être dans la douzième division. Son parcours scolaire à l'Institut a duré quatre ans, c'est un surdoué en tout ce qui concerne les sciences.


	9. Chapitre Huit

Chapitre huit, rien de plus à dire si ce n'est merci pour vos reviews encourageantes !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre huit : Seiji Kilija !<span>**

Le capitaine et le vice-capitaine de la neuvième division se dirigeaient donc maintenant vers la maison de la famille Kilija. Quand ils arrivèrent devant les portes de la maison, Shûhei laissa passer un sifflement admiratif : ce n'était pas une maison, mais un manoir ! La demeure comptait au moins trois étages, et les jardins environnants étaient assez grands.

- Je ne savais que vous étiez noble, dit-il, surpris.

- Moi ? Je ne suis pas noble, répliqua t-elle.

- À qui essayez-vous de faire croire ça ?

- Enfin, pas de naissance, précisa t-elle.

- … Comment ça ?

- La famille Kilija est ma famille adoptive.

- Adoptive ?

- Je viens du Rukongai à l'origine, d'Inuzuri… comme Renji et Rukia, sourit-elle.

- Ah bon…

- On entre ?

Le vice-capitaine resta derrière elle, encore surpris. Même si elle était noble, contrairement à des personnes comme Byakuya Kuchiki, elle n'en montrait rien… elle ne s'en vantait jamais, son titre semblait même plutôt la gêner, à voir comment elle insistait pour qu'on l'appelle par son prénom… C'est sur ces pensées qu'il faillit lui rentrer dedans comme elle s'était arrêtée devant les deux gardiens des portes.

- Hm ? Qu'est ce que… commença l'un d'eux.

- Ki… Kilija-sama ? s'écria l'autre.

- C'est Hido, répliqua la shinigami violette, combien de fois va t-il falloir que je vous le répète ?

- Dé… Désolé, Hido-sama !

- Euh… calmez vous…

- Qu'est ce que vous amène ici, après tant d'année d'absence ? l'interrogea celui qui semblait être le plus vieux.

- C'est un peu long à raconter, s'excusa t-elle, mais je dois voir la famille Kilija.

Les deux gardes acquiescèrent. Hido leur demanda d'ouvrir les portes, ce qu'il firent immédiatement. Elle leur demanda ensuite si quelqu'un de sa famille était présent.

- Hm… il me semble que Seiji-sama est ici, mais pour vos parents je n'en ai aucune idée.

- D'accord, je vais aller voir Seiji alors. Merci !

- De rien… passez une bonne journée, Hido-sama.

La jeune fille leva une main en guise de remerciement, puis entra dans la cour, suivi de son vice-capitaine. Une fois dans la cour, Shûhei put voir un peu mieux les jardins qui entouraient la maison ils étaient très nombreux, et il y avait beaucoup de bassins. Il lui sembla apercevoir un petit terrain d'entraînement au loin. Ils pénétrèrent sur une terrasse, puis marchèrent un peu le long des murs.

- Si mes souvenirs sont exacts… ça devrait être par là… se murmura Hido à elle même.

Enfin, au détour d'un couloir, ils rencontrèrent une personne qui ne faisait visiblement pas partie des serviteurs. C'était un shinigami, à en juger sa tenue ses cheveux étaient d'un noir de jais, bien en bataille, et ses yeux étaient marron foncé. Il portait son sabre à sa taille, le laissant pendre de son côté gauche.

- Yo, Seiji !

- Hm… ? Qui est-ce que...

Son expression se figea en voyant la jeune fille en face de lui.

- Hi… Hido ? parvint-il à articuler, surpris.

La concernée se retourna comme s'il s'adressait à une personne derrière elle, puis répliqua, un grand sourire sur les lèvres :

- Bah oui, Hido. Qui d'autre t'interpellerait de cette façon ?

Le shinigami, étonnamment rapide, apparut en un Shunpô à côté d'eux, puis serra Hido dans ses bras. Il lui murmura un « T'es qu'une idiote de petite sœur ». Enfin il se décolla d'elle et la secoua comme un prunier.

- Je peux savoir où est-ce que t'étais passée ces dernières années ? Et comment t'as fait pour rentrer à Soul Society ? Et puis comment t'as fait pour rentrer dans la maison ? Et c'est qui le gars derrière toi ? Et…

- Stop ! Une question à la fois ! tenta t-elle de dire ses yeux étant déjà en train de se transformer en minis tourbillons.

Shûhei soupira, cette famille était tarée.

* * *

><p>Après s'être un peu calmé, Seiji les invita à prendre le thé, histoire qu'Hido lui raconte un peu ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'elle avait quitté Soul Society.<p>

- Bon… commença Seiji, premièrement ! Pourquoi as-tu quitté Soul Society ?

- T'enchaînes direct ? Ça se voit que t'es des services secrets toi, répondit Hido.

- Des services secrets ? répéta Shûhei.

- Oups, j'ai oublié de me présenter… **Seiji Kilija**, l'aîné de la famille Kilija. Je suis le lieutenant de la deuxième division, et le grand frère d'Hido.

- Frère adoptif, précise, fit Hido avant de boire son thé.

- Pourquoi tu veux préciser ? se rebiffa Seiji, tu as honte de m'avoir comme grand frère ?

- Nan… c'est juste que je ne suis pas une Kilija, tête de linotte.

- Arrête avec ça, soupira son frère. Et tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question !

- On t'a pas dit pourquoi ? C'est une mission qui a foiré.

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent les deux shinigamis.

- … Comment ça quoi ? fit la capitaine, une goutte derrière la tête.

- C'est à cause d'une mission ? hurla presque Seiji.

- Mes oreilles, bak'a ! Je suis pas sourde !

- Je veux savoir les détails ! ordonna l'aîné des Kilija.

- Bah… tout simplement, quand j'étais vice-capitaine de la treizième division, on m'avait donné une mission qui consistait à faire une infiltration dans le Hueco Mondo, et on est tombés sur des arrancars qui nous ont attaqué.

- C'est… c'est tout ? firent les deux shinigams en cœur.

- À quoi est-ce que vous vous attendiez ? répliqua Hido.

- Ça ne nous explique toujours pas pourquoi tu n'es pas revenue ! Et aussi pourquoi seuls les membres de ton équipe sont revenus !

- Tu te souviens de la capacité d'Hizan, Seiji ?

- Transporter les personne ou un pouvoir comme ça non ?

- Hm, acquiesça t-elle. J'ai juste renvoyé les membres de mon équipe à Soul Society.

- Mais… et toi ?

- Quoi, moi ? Le devoir d'un officier c'est de veiller à ce que ses subordonnés restent sains et saufs, non ?

- Évidemment, mais…

- Pourquoi je ne suis pas rentrée en même temps qu'eux ?

- Voilà.

Hido détourna le regard avant de répondre :

- Je n'ai pas réussi.

- Que…

- Le pouvoir d'Hizan n'a pas marché sur moi, cette fois là.

- Ton sabre est pourri, lança Seiji.

- Mauvaise idée, dit Hido, une goutte derrière la tête.

Hizan se matérialisa dans la pièce. Cette fois-ci, Shûhei put voir sa « vraie » forme c'était toujours le même être lumineux dont on ne voyait pas les détails du corps et du visage, sauf qu'il avait la taille d'un homme, et avait fait apparaître dans sa main sa forme de sabre.

- Ah… vraiment ? fit Hizan, une aura assez meurtrière autour de son corps.

- Aie aie aie… murmura Hido, Hizan, sois gentil.

L'être ne répondit pas, sauta sur Seiji et tous deux se bagarrèrent comme des enfants. Une goutte apparut derrière la tête des deux officiers supérieurs de la neuvième division, mais ça ne s'arrangea pas.

- Allez Hizan ! s'exclama une voix grave.

- …

- Que… commença Shûhei.

- Satzuei ? Hihei ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? fit Hido, calme malgré les circonstances.

Les deux autres zanpakutôs d'Hido, à savoir Satzuei et Hihei, s'étaient matérialisés à leur tour. Ils étaient de taille moyenne cette fois-ci, mais, petit détail intriguant, ils s'étaient installés aux côtés d'Hido, avec du pop-corn entre les pattes.

- Ça vous amuse ? fit Shûhei, un peu dépassé.

- Mouaich, répondit Satzuei, la bouche, pardon, la gueule pleine.

Hihei, fidèle à ses habitudes, ne répondit pas.

Seiji et Hizan arrêtèrent enfin de se battre au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, les deux Kilija parlèrent encore un peu. Hido fit revenir ses sabres dans son âme, puis le capitaine et le second de la neuvième division quittèrent le manoir des Kilija pour rentrer enfin à leur division.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p>Seiji Kilija est à moi ^^ Petit chapitre juste histoire de présenter ce fou qu'est le grand frère adoptif d'Hido ! D'ailleurs, on n'apprend pas spécialement beaucoup de choses sur lui, mais on en saura plus au fil de l'histoire ! J'aime beaucoup la matérialisation de Satzuei &amp; d'Hihei avec leur pop corn xD<p>

Le prochain (petit) chapitre sortira la semaine prochaine, le week-end prochain je pense. A bientôt !

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong>

Les deux gardes : Ces deux shinigamis viennent tous deux de familles de petites noblesses qui sont fidèles depuis des générations à la famille Kilija. Ils appelaient Hido "Kilija-sama", mais étant plus jeune, elle leur avait demandé de dire Hido, Kilija faisant beaucoup trop officiel.

Seiji Kilija : Le lieutenant de la deuxième division. Il considère Hido comme sa soeur de sang, bien qu'il soit son grand frère adoptif. Il a de bonnes aptitudes au corps à corps, et son Shunpô peut rivaliser avec celui de son vice-capitaine, Marechiyo Omaeda.


	10. Chapitre Neuf

Rien de spécial à dire si ce n'est merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre neuf : Quand les fous se rencontrent !<span>**

Enfin rentrée de sa longue balade, Hido s'assit en soupirant à son bureau. Elle posa son sabre juste à côté de sa chaise, et saisit un des nombreux papiers qui trônaient sur son bureau. C'était une sorte de projet concernant l'apparition ou non de nouveaux uniformes pour les élèves de la Shin'ôreijutsu-in. La capitaine tiqua cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas rempli ce genre de papiers.

- Quelle connerie monumentale…

Hido soupira à nouveau, puis se saisit d'une plume avant de commencer à rédiger.

Le vice-capitaine de la neuvième division, lui aussi devant son bureau, sursauta quand il entendit la voix d'Hido. Il avait beau savoir que ça ne serait plus jamais le capitaine Tôsen (Fly-man !*o*) assis au bureau réservé au capitaine, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer la shinigami aux cheveux violets à cette place. Shûhei soupira, puis se plongea à son tour dans sa paperasse.

Quelques heures plus tard, le brun entendit une voix féminine se plaindre qu'elle allait s'endormir à autant travailler.

- Dire qu'avant elle faisait le double de ce travail…

- J'avais le cerveau moins endommagé ! répliqua la violette de son bureau.

- … Mais bien sûr…

Hido tenta de voir un objet qui pourrait lui indiquer l'heure qu'il était, puis, sentant qu'elle mourait de faim, en déduisit qu'il devait être aux environs de midi. Quoiqu'elle n'en elle était pas sûre, sachant parfaitement qu'elle était un véritable estomac sur pattes. Alors qu'elle était affalée sur son bureau à se torturer les méninges à savoir l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être, Shûhei entra dans la pièce.

- Ne me dites pas que vous allez mourir de faim à ce point sur ce pauvre bureau qui ne vous a rien fait…

- Si je ne mange pas dans les cinq prochaines minutes, si.

Le vice-capitaine, blasé, posa un emballage sur le bureau d'Hido. Surprise, elle lui demanda ce que c'était.

- Juste un onigiri, histoire que vous ne fassiez pas une crise. J'en ai toujours d'avance au cas où.

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Hido avait avalé l'onigiri en une bouchée.

- « C'est un tour de passe passe ou quoi ? »

- Ah ! Je me sens… commença Hido en se relevant brusquement, raplapla… finit-elle en retombant sur son bureau, K.O.

Finalement, Shûhei lui proposa d'aller manger quelque part, et, après s'être avalé l'équivalent de ce que mange un Renji en bonne santé (vous imaginez la quantité…), Hido ne ressembla plus à un zombie. Le vice-capitaine de la neuvième division se demanda néanmoins comment pouvait on manger autant sans risquer une indigestion.

* * *

><p>Les deux officiers supérieurs de la neuvième division revinrent donc à celle-ci, et allèrent s'asseoir le temps de leur pause sur la même terrasse où ils s'étaient vu la nuit dernière. Hido s'était adossée à nouveau à une colonne, tandis que Shûhei s'était juste posé sur des marches. La capitaine jetait de fréquents coup d'œil à son zanpakutô pourtant juste à côté d'elle.<p>

- Il ne va pas s'envoler, vous savez ? fit le brun, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

- C'est quoi cette remarque à deux kans ? répondit un Satzuei venant tout juste de se matérialiser.

Le vice-capitaine haussa les sourcils devant cette apparition assez… inattendue, et jeta un coup d'œil vers Hido.

- Satz', tout va bien ? s'enquit-elle auprès de son dragon, miniature encore une fois.

- Bah… ouais, pourquoi ?

- … Comme ça.

- Se matérialiser aussi soudainement n'est pas la meilleure idée que tu aie eu jusqu'à présent, Satzuei, intervint tout à coup un dragon argenté.

Shûhei regarda le petit dragon bleu tiquer après la remarque de l'argenté. Ce dernier continua d'un air calme :

- En admettant que tu aie pu un jour avoir une idée.

- … La ferme, le vieux ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fous là d'abord ?

- Le… vieux ? répéta Shûhei, pas sûr d'avoir compris.

Hido calma ses deux zanpakutôs en les caressant doucement, puis répondit :

- Quand Hihei parle, c'est pour réprimander les deux zigotos, alors ils le surnomment « le vieux » comme une personne âgée qui ferait des remarques sur le comportement d'enfants.

- Eh ? Hid', t'es en train d'insinuer qu'on est des enfants ? fit un Hizan venu se mêler aux réjouissances.

Hido ne répondit pas, se contentant de leur sourire, alors les trois sabres se disputèrent plus ou moins bruyamment entre eux. Hido allait s'endormir lorsque qu'un reiatsu important se fit sentir tout près de l'entrée de la neuvième division.

- C'est… c'est quoi ce reiatsu de malade ? s'exclama le vice-capitaine.

- Mince. Je ne pensais pas qu'il saurait où était la neuvième division.

- Il ? De qui…

Shûhei n'eut pas le temps de poser sa question qu'un bruit d'explosion se fit entendre.

Hido n'était pas sûre de l'identité de la personne à qui appartenait ce reiatsu, mais en fut sûre dès que la source de ladite énergie sembla s'approcher d'eux. De gros bruits d'explosion se firent à nouveau entendre, avant qu'une silhouette apparaisse dans la cour, en défonçant un muret au passage. Un reiatsu de couleur jaune se dégageait de la silhouette du shinigami, que les deux officiers reconnurent immédiatement. En effet, impossible de ne pas reconnaître ce shinigami dont le simple nom faisait frissonner les plus courageux.

Kenpachi Zaraki, capitaine de la onzième division. (tout le monde l'avait compris…) Un sourire bestial s'étendait sur son visage comme à l'accoutumée, et son sabre était au clair. Une petite fille aux cheveux roses sortit de derrière son épaule en criant un joyeux « Ken-chan ».

- Tu vois, Ken-chan, je te l'avais dit !

- La ferme ! C'est pas avec tes explications qu'on s'est retrouvés ici !

- Ne rejette pas la faute sur les autres, Kenny !

- C'est bon, c'est bon ! Me soûle pas !

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ? demanda Hido, le fait que la moitié de sa division ait été détruite n'ayant pas trop l'air de la gêner.

- Capitaine… murmura Shûhei, lui plus beaucoup plus embêté par les dégâts.

- Kilija ! s'exclama finalement Kenpachi.

- Oui ?

- Un combat à mort, tout de suite ! fit le capitaine avec son tact habituel.

- Vous êtes en forme, Satzuei, Hizan, Hihei ? demanda Hido en regardant ses sabres.

Les trois acquiescèrent, et Hido sourit.

- Ça marche alors, répondit la shingami aux cheveux violets.

- Tant mieux ! répondit le capitaine.

Hido se leva, ses sabres retournèrent à leur forme de zanpakutô, et elle accrocha son fourreau dans son dos. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Kenpachi pour lui dire de la suivre, et les deux capitaines disparurent. Shûhei poussa un soupir, et, se rappelant les murs brisés, se dit que la neuvième division allait avoir un sacré boulot.

Kenpachi et Hido, eux, étaient arrivés sur la colline du Sôkyoku. Hido dégaina son sabre.

Tous deux attendirent que Yachiru s'éloigne joyeusement, puis leurs lames se rencontrèrent violemment. Au fur et à mesure que leur passes d'armes s'intensifiaient, leurs reiatsus augmentaient. Yachiru, insouciante, continuait à les encourager. Finalement, un reiatsu digne du capitaine général en Shikai s'abattit sur Soul Society, Kenpachi ayant retiré son bandeau et Hido ayant libéré ses sabres sans toutefois se mettre en Bankai.

Les réactions furent différentes : certains capitaines soupirèrent, la plupart des shinigamis non gradés se disaient qu'ils ne voudraient pour rien au monde se retrouver face à ces deux là, les vices-capitaines avaient de grosses gouttes derrière la tête, sauf Renji qui souriait, et le vice-capitaine de la neuvième division se promit de tuer-d'étrangler-de faire disparaître-réduire-en-poussière-rayer-de-la-surface-de-Soul-Society sa capitaine.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p>Rien de spécial à dire sur ce chapitre x) J'aime beaucoup le fait qu'Hido réussisse à énerver son cher vice-capitaine très facilement... et les projets de ce dernier !<p> 


	11. Chapitre Dix

Coucou ! Je voulais poster ce chapitre ce week-end mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps... mais le voilà ! L'intrigue avance un peu plus... et j'espère qu'Hido continuera à vous plaire ! Merci pour les reviews, c'est vraiment encourageant pour l'auteure que je suis ! Place au chapitre dix.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre dix : Kyûbantai VS Menos !<span>**

Alors que la soirée était bien avancée, Hido rentra enfin à la neuvième division, couverte de sang mais visiblement en pleine forme. Sans prendre le temps de dire à son vice-capitaine qu'elle était rentrée, elle alla directement dans sa chambre et entra dans sa salle de bain. Elle posa son zanpakutô non loin d'elle, et prit une douche.

Shûhei, de son côté, avait enfin fini de colmater la plus grande partie des dégâts causés par le capitaine Zaraki. Sentant le reiatsu d'Hido et se souvenant qu'il s'était promis de la sermonner, il tenta d'oublier un peu sa fatigue et entra dans la chambre de sa capitaine.

C'était une chambre tout à fait normale, un lit contre un mur, une table basse où traînaient des livres et du matériel de dessin. Des dessins étaient accrochés un peu partout dans la pièce. Shûhei se dit qu'elle n'avait pas perdu de temps pour personnaliser sa chambre.

Se demandant où elle pouvait être, il tenta de l'appeler.

- Capitaine ! Est-ce que vous êtes là ?

- C'est quoi ces manières de crier dès qu'il s'agit de m'appeler ? fit une voix féminine dont on pouvait deviner qu'elle était un peu énervée.

Shûhei se retourna vers la provenance de la voix, et ne parvint plus à dire un seul mot.

Une Hido assez dénudée venait de sortir de sa salle de bain, et il fallait avouer qu'aucun garçon normalement constitué n'aurait pu s'empêcher de la dévisager.

Ses courts cheveux violets, mouillés, frôlaient ses épaules. Sa poitrine, qu'on pouvait deviner comme assez imposante (vous voyez, un peu comme Orihime) était entourée de bandelettes qui la compressait fortement. Elle avait une serviette autour de la taille, mais on voyait malgré tout ses jambes qui, elles, n'étaient pas balafrées, contrairement à ses bras qui eux, étaient couverts de cicatrices. Hido serra une dernière fois ses bandages, et regarda Shûhei.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux encore ?

Le brun ne répondit pas, encore sous le choc. Trois secondes après, il se retourna, plus rouge qu'une tomate. Bon, il voulait certes passer un savon à Hido, sauf que là… Hido soupira, et recommença à se sécher.

- Hum… pourquoi est-ce que… vous êtes sortie dans cette… hum… tenue ? réussit à articuler Shûhei, rouge de honte malgré le fait qu'il tourne le dos à la capitaine.

- C'est parce que tu semblais tellement pressé de me parler que j'ai dû me dépêcher, répliqua Hido en grimaçant.

- Vous auriez pu vous…

- T'arrêtes avec le vouvoiement ?

- … Je vais avoir du mal.

- Tu préfères que j'insiste ?

- Euh… non, ça ira, répondit d'une voix mal assurée le vice-capitaine.

- T'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Non, rien, oublie.

- Si t'insistes, fit Hido avant de ré-enfiler son uniforme de shinigami.

Shûhei ne dit rien, jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit la présence d'Hido dans son dos. La rougeur était encore présente sur ses joues et il eut un mal de chien à tenter de regagner un visage impassible. Hido soupira à nouveau, et lui tapa sur l'épaule.

- Eh oh !

- Qu… quoi ?

- Tu n'as pas reçu un message d'un papillon de l'Enfer ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Ah bon. Moi j'en ai reçu un.

- Et ?

Profitant du fait que Shûhei se soit un peu retourné vers elle, elle planta son regard dans le sien, et dit d'un ton très sérieux :

- Une mission, et pas des plus faciles.

* * *

><p><span>Neuvième division, dans une salle de réunion<span>

Le capitaine, le vice-capitaine et le lieutenant de la neuvième division étaient tout trois réunis dans une salle, pour discuter de la mission qu'on leur avait assignée.

La douzième division avait prévu une importante concentration de Menos Grande dans une certaine partie de Soul Society, et c'était la neuvième division qui avait été chargée d'aller s'occuper de faire disparaître les monstres. Hido était assise sur une chaise, observant un plan, Shûhei, assis à côté d'elle, même occupation. Le lieutenant composait une liste de personnes qu'ils pourraient choisir pour cette mission. Le lieutenant, ou plutôt la « lieutenant ». Lin Sura, shinigami dans la neuvième division et lieutenant depuis quelques mois. Les trois officiers supérieurs de la neuvième division élaboraient donc plus ou moins un plan, malgré les disputes d'Hido et de Shûhei.

Finalement, la capitaine posa le plan bien au milieu de la table, et prit la parole.

- Les Menos sont environ vingt cinq si l'on en croit les prévisions de la douzième division… Je compte emmener cinquante hommes, capitaine et vice-capitaine non compris. Une fois sur place, on formera deux groupes principaux : chacun aura deux meneurs. Le premier, moi et notre quatrième siège, et le second, Shûhei et Lin.

Chaque groupe aura vingt-quatre shinigamis, gradés ou pas, plus les deux meneurs, ce qui nous amène à un total de cinquante deux membres de la neuvième division. Je pense qu'une fois sur place, on pourra faire des sous-groupes de cinq, mais ça dépendra du niveau des troupes, je préfère qu'on en reste au groupes de dix pour le moment. Pas de question pour le moment ?

Les deux shinigamis secouèrent la tête pour dire non. Hido referma son plan et ajouta :

- Il va sans dire que je ne veux aucun mort. Des blessés à la limite, mais c'est tout. Allons-y.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les cinquante deux shinigamis de la neuvième division partirent donc pour leur mission.

* * *

><p>Une fois arrivés sur place, des groupes se mirent donc en place, selon les instructions d'Hido. Tous avaient dégainé leurs sabres, et étaient assez nerveux, sauf peut-être Hido qui n'aurait pas été plus stressée que si elle devait aller faire des courses à la supérette du coin. Elle avait déjà libéré son sabre, voyant rapidement où est-ce qu'elle pourrait les placer de manière à ce qu'ils soient le plus utile.<p>

- Satzuei, comme tu es mon sabre offensif, tu restes avec moi. Hizan, reste matérialisé, tu feras des allers-retours entre les différents groupes, et tu utilisera ton pouvoir en cas de besoin. Hihei, reste toi aussi matérialisé, joins toi à un groupe, et occupe toi d'abattre des Menos, autant que possible.

Une forte concentration de reiatsu apparut brusquement à côté du groupe d'Hido.

- Libérez vos zanpakutôs !

La plupart s'exécutèrent.

- Hihei, combien connaissent le nom de leur sabre ? interrogea Hido.

- Sur les cinquante et un, une trentaine.

- J'espère que ça suffira, fit la capitaine.

- Oi, Hido, pas d'inquiétude, on est là ! s'exclama Hizan dans sa tête.

- Exact ! fit à son tour Satzuei de la même manière.

- Reste à savoir si vous savez encore vous battre ainsi, souffla Hihei.

- La ferme !

- Hihei, Satzuei, Hizan, arrêtez... ils arrivent.

Hido jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle, et vit que tous ceux qui le pouvaient avaient libéré leurs sabres. Elle regarda ensuite le groupe de son vice-capitaine et du lieutenant.

Venant à peine de recevoir l'ordre, ils s'exécutèrent rapidement.

- Fauche, Kazeshini.

- Emerge des abysses, Ningyo.

Le vice-capitaine de le neuvième division fit donc apparaître ses faux reliés, et le lieutenant une lance d'un bleu pur.

Rassurée, Hido se re-concentra sur son objectif, à entendre par là, le repérage du lieu d'apparitions des Menos. Enfin, le ciel se déchira en une longue fissure pour laisser des Menos Grande en sortir. Les shinigamis observèrent les monstres sortir les uns après les autres, leurs rugissements bestiaux résonnant à leurs oreilles.

Hido jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux shinigamis autour d'elle, puis, donna le départ de l'assaut.

Elle se contentait de donner de grands coups de sabres qui tranchaient le masque des Menos dans toute leur longueur. Shûhei frappait au niveau du masque lui aussi ses faux détournaient l'attention des monstres, tandis que la lance de Lin s'enfonçait dans le visage des Menos. Les autres shinigamis se battaient comme ils le pouvaient, la plupart faisaient diversion pour que les autres puissent briser les masques des Menos.

Tout se passait à peu près bien, quelques shinigamis se firent des égratignures à causes de coups de la part des Menos, mais rien de bien grave. Le combat tournait en faveur des shinigamis, et une bonne quinzaine de monstres avait été éliminée.

Elle vit du coin de l'œil Hihei donner un grand coup de queue, ce qui eu pour effet de faire disparaître deux monstres d'un coup.

Tout à coup, Hido ressentit une diminution de reiatsu venant d'un sous-groupe et des cris se firent entendre. Elle se retourna rapidement, et vit qu'un Menos semblait préparer un Cero vers des shinigamis. Elle se mordit les lèvres : elle ne voulait pas « l »'utiliser, mais la situation l'y obligeait. La capitaine inspira profondément, puis se matérialisé en un Shunpô devant ses subordonnés. Le Cero fut lancé, et elle profita du court aveuglement de ses hommes pour contrer avec son pouvoir. Le Cero disparut, et un léger nuage de poussière recouvrit le groupe. Des débris blancs voletèrent autour d'Hido, qui les fit disparaître d'un geste de la main. Elle se retourna, puis demanda :

- Rien de cassé ?

- N… non… capitaine…

- Tant mieux ! Essayez de tenir encore un peu, je pense qu'on a presque fini.

- Oui !

La capitaine repartit donc, et demanda à Hizan de faire passer un message.

- Hizan, dis leur de se regrouper.

- On bat en retraite ?

- Non, je vais juste éliminer ce qui reste.

- Ah, fit l'être lumineux, ayant lu dans les pensées de sa maîtresse, comme ça.

- Oui, comme ça.

- Je te fais ça de suite, princesse !

- Merci.

Le zanpakutô fit donc passer l'ordre comme quoi tous devaient se regrouper au milieu de la clairière où ils se battaient.

- « Qu'est ce qu'elle compte faire encore ? » s'interrogea Shûhei.

Hido avait attiré les cinq Menos restants, le reste ayant été éradiqué par sa division. Elle se baissa, fit tournoyer son sabre autour d'elle même et lança enfin son attaque.

- Dragon Canon !

Le jet forma un anneau d'eau qui traversa les masques des monstres simultanément. Les shinigamis étaient soufflés de la puissance du coup, quoique Shûhei un peu moins, ayant déjà vu Hido à l'œuvre. La capitaine posa son sabre sur son épaule, et se retourna vers ses subordonnés.

En voyant leurs yeux sortirent pratiquement de leurs orbites, elle s'apprêta à leur demander ce qu'il y avait, sauf qu'un Menos surgit brusquement derrière elle. Les shinigamis se demandèrent comment est-ce qu'elle allait faire, et furent surpris. Hido rangea son sabre dans son fourreau, se tourna vers le Menos Grande, et tendit sa main devant elle.

- Hadō no kyūjū : Kurohitsugi.

Un bloc noir apparut tout autour de la tête du monstre, et la transperça de toutes parts.

Le dernier Menos disparut donc.

Tous les shinigamis, sans exception cette fois-ci, dévisagèrent leur capitaine.

Cette dernière s'étira, puis, demanda en regardant son vice-capitaine :

- Pas de morts ?

- N… non, juste des blessés…

- Impec' ! On rentre !

- Oui capitaine… firent les shinigamis non blessés.

Ce jour là, ou plutôt, cette nuit là, plus aucun membre de la neuvième division ne douta des capacités de leur capitaine, que ce soit du combat au sabre ou du Kidô.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p>Eh bien, Hido n'arrête pas de nous impressionner ma foi... J'ai adoré écrire cette mission, vraiment. J'ai déjà lu des fictions où c'était écrit minutieusement et parfaitement, mais bon, je fais de mon mieux ! J'espère que cette mission vous aura plu ! Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura moins d'action.<p>

Et sinon, je vous mets au défi de trouver le pouvoir "caché" d'Hido ! (Indice : son pouvoir reste dans l'esprit Bleach)

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong> _(certaines, j'ai oublié de les mettre dans les chapitres d'avant. Je vais les rajouter, mais tant qu'à faire...)_

- Le shihakusho (uniforme shinigami d'Hido) est semblable à celui de Kensei & d'Hisagi, il est à manches courtes. Son haori est lui aussi à manches courtes.

- Satzuei & Hihei, quand ils se matérialisent, sont des dragons occidentaux (au niveau de la forme, rien à voir avec les dragons orientaux !)

- Lin Sura : Shinigami de la neuvième division occupant depuis quelques mois le poste de lieutenant. Son zanpakutô se nomme Ningyo (sirène), et pour le libérer, elle dit " Emerge des abysses, Ningyo !" Elle admire énormément son vice-capitaine qu'elle considère comme un grand frère.

- Hadō no kyūjū : Kurohitsugi : Voie de la destruction 90, Cercueil noir. (C'est l'attaque que lance Aizen sur Komamura quand il se barre de la Soul)

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà ! A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !<p> 


	12. Chapitre Onze

Hello ! Un petit bout de temps que je n'avais pas posté, excusez-moi, j'ai été quelque peu débordée. Quoiqu'il en soit, après ces chapitres, je ne posterai pas avant début Août, vu que je pars en vacances. Donc, je vous mets le chapitre onze, et le douze ! C'est plutôt un bon calcul, étant donné que le chapitre treize va "ouvrir" un nouvel arc... ça suffit le blabla ! Merci infiniment pour vos reviews, elles sont super motivantes. Et excusez moi à nouveau, je met du temps à vous répondre... Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre onze : Ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que tu es partie…<span>**

La neuvième division avait donc accomplie une de ces grosses missions comme on en a rarement, et, surtout, tous les shinigamis partis étaient revenus indemnes !

De quoi étonner la plupart des soldats, et de donner des ragots à Soul Society pour une semaine. C'était en effet exceptionnellement rare qu'une mission se déroule aussi rapidement et sans aucun dégât notable : certes, des soldats avaient été blessés, mais il n'y avait eu aucun mort.

Les shinigamis de la neuvième division qui étaient partis en mission et qui en étaient revenus sans blessure étaient rentrés à leurs quartiers, tandis que les blessés avaient été transportés par Hizan aux quartiers de la quatrième division. Le vice-capitaine se trouvait lui aussi à la quatrième division à cause d'une blessure au bras, Hido ayant insisté pour que tous ceux qui soient blessés, même légèrement, aillent se faire soigner.

- Pas d'excuses du genre « ce n'est qu'une égratignure » ! Si tu te vides de ton sang pendant la nuit ou que tu me fais je ne sais pas quoi, tout va me retomber dessus et après j'aurai des tonnes de papiers à remplir juste à cause de toi ! A la quatrième division tout de suite ! avait-elle déclaré d'un ton qui ne laissait aucun choix.

Et Hido était aussi venue, mais juste pour accompagner ses subordonnés, comme elle n'avait aucune blessure. Une fois que tous avaient été soignés, elle avait juste remercié le capitaine Unohana et était partie. En marchant dans le Seireitei, la capitaine se dit qu'elle pourrait aller rendre visite à Renji ou Rukia, avant de se souvenir qu'il était très tôt le matin, et qu'aucun de ses meilleurs amis ne devaient être réveillés. Elle sentit sa cicatrice brûler douloureusement dans son dos, et serra les dents. « Il » n'allait pas recommencer… pas à si peu de temps d'intervalle… la shinigami aux cheveux violets espéra que ce n'était que quelques courbatures, et rentra sans plus tarder dans sa division se reposer.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, soit à peine trois heures après être rentrée, Hido se réveilla d'un coup sans trop savoir pourquoi et, évidemment, manqua de s'assommer on ne sait comment. Elle constata avec plaisir qu'elle ne ressentait plus aucune douleur dans son corps.<p>

La capitaine s'étira, puis enfila rapidement son uniforme, en oubliant encore une fois son haori. Elle sortit de sa chambre, et grâce au pouvoir d'Hizan, apparut devant la treizième division. Rukia, qui venait justement de sortir du bureau de son capitaine, réprima un sursaut.

- Yo, Rukia ! fit le shinigami violette, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Bon... Bonjour, Hido.

- Je t'ai pas fait trop peur ?

- Non, c'est juste que tu m'as surprise, sourit la brune.

- Tu as un petit temps de libre ?

- Oui, je viens de finir mon travail…

- Cool ! Ca te dirait qu'on aille parler un peu ? Comme avant…

- D'accord !

* * *

><p>Rukia et Hido allèrent donc s'asseoir sur une des nombreuses terrasses de la treizième division. Elle s'assirent côte à côte, et hésitèrent un peu avant de parler.<p>

Finalement, Rukia prit la parole puis les deux amies échangèrent des banalités.

- Et sinon, au niveau garçons ? demanda finalement Rukia à Hido.

- … Rien de spécial, répondit sa meilleure amie, et toi ?

- … Rien non plus je pense…

- Tu ne me feras pas avaler ça Rukia ! sourit Hido.

- Parce que j'étais sensée te répondre quoi ? sourit à son tour la brunette.

- Que ta relation avec Renji s'était approfondie ou un truc du genre.

- N'importe quoi ! Comme si Renji pouvait être amoureux de moi !

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? fit Hido, un sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

- Je… je… et puis c'est quoi ces questions ?

- Eh ! Je fais juste la conversation ! Et puis je te connais, on dirait qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre que Renji qui occupe tes pensées…

- C'est toi qui devrait penser à lui, la coupa Rukia.

- …

- Tu crois que vous allez… enfin… que…

- J'en sais rien. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on puisse avoir la même relation qu'avant…

- Ça te plairait ?

- Je sais pas, j'te dis.

- Hihi…

- Et donc, revenons-en à toi. C'est qui le garçon auquel tu penses ?

- Ne va pas t'imaginer des choses Hido ! C'est juste un ami !

- Raconte un peu.

- Et bien… c'est un humain que j'ai rencontré dans le monde réel… et il s'appelle Ichigo, commença Rukia, avant de continuer en parlant du rouquin.

- Et ? lui dit Hido au bout d'un moment.

- Je ne sais pas…

- Tu hésites entre Renji et Ichigo ?

- N… non !

- Ah Rukia, tu ne sais pas mentir ! fit Hido en attirant son amie contre elle.

- …

Rukia répondit à l'étreinte d'Hido, et les deux filles restèrent serrées l'une contre l'autre un petit moment. Quand Rukia se retira des bras d'Hido, elle lui envoya un petit coup de coude dans les côtes, avant de lui dire d'un ton moqueur :

- Dis moi Hido… tu n'auras pas pris un peu de poitrine depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vues ?

- … Si, et ça m'énerve.

- Toujours à te plaindre parce que t'as des formes, hein ?

- M'en fous, je met le double de bandages !

- T'es malade, franchement.

- Mais non, mais non ! Et puis toi aussi t'as pris des formes !

- Moins que toi, répondit Rukia en faisant la moue.

- Tu as grandie aussi, non ?

- Tu parles ! Toi par contre… tu fais au moins 1m70 maintenant, non ?

- Oui… et c'est pas ma faute je t'ai dit !

- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était ta faute !

- Eh ben les filles, c'est quoi tout ce chahut ? intervint une voix masculine que les deux amies connaissaient très bien.

- Comme si on avait besoin de le voir celui-là, chuchota Rukia.

- Rukia, c'est méchant, rigola discrètement Hido.

C'était bien le troisième membre du trio, Renji qui les avait interrompu. Il s'assit à côté d'elles, puis tous trois parlèrent un peu de tout et de rien.

* * *

><p>- Comment est-ce que tu trouves Hisagi-san, Hido ? fit finalement Renji.<p>

- Bah, ça va, je pense que j'aurais pu avoir pire comme vice-capitaine, mais il est trop sérieux ça me gonfle.

- C'est peut être toi qui est un peu trop insouciante… firent d'une même voix ses deux amis d'enfance.

- Même pas vrai !

- On t'embête Hido ! sourit le roux.

- Bon, assez parlé de moi ! Pour une fois que je vous vois tous les deux en même temps, je veux que vous me racontiez tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que mon départ !

Rukia et Renji échangèrent un sourire, puis, après avoir prévenue leur amie que le récit allait être long, Rukia commença. Elle parla de sa mission sur Terre, de sa rencontre avec Ichigo et ses amis, de leurs quelques aventures qu'ils avaient eu durant son séjour forcé sur Terre, de son retour à Soul Society par Byakuya et Renji. Ensuite les deux shinigamis se relayèrent l'un l'autre pour parler de ce qui avait failli être l'exécution de Rukia. Ils lui parlèrent des Bounts, de la jeune Lurichiyo Kasumi-Ôji, de la rébellion des zanpakutôs, de l'enlèvement d'Orihime, et évidemment, de la bataille finale qui avait opposé le Gotei 13 à Aizen.

Hido les écouta sans rien dire pendant plus de deux heures. Enfin quand ils achevèrent leur récit, Renji et Rukia avaient la gorge sèche. Hido fit apparaître sans qu'on ne sache trop comment de l'eau. Ils burent un peu, tandis qu'Hido assimilait toutes les informations.

Finalement, elle se leva. Renji et Rukia la regardèrent, intrigués. Elle fit signe à Renji de se lever, ce que le roux fit. Il se mit face à Hido, et, sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Renji sentit une douleur cuisante à l'estomac. Le poing d'Hido venait de rentrer violemment en contact avec son ventre, lui coupant le souffle.

- Ça, c'était pour Rukia, lui dit Hido.

Elle dégaina son sabre, et en invoqua un à voix basse, puis elle planta la lame de son zanpakutô dans le ventre de Renji. Ce dernier déglutit avec difficulté.

Rukia était surprise : d'accord Hido avait fait promettre à Renji de veiller sur elle, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi aller jusqu'à… Soudain, Renji disparut. Hido rangea son sabre, et revint s'asseoir à côté de Rukia. Cette dernière la dévisagea, avant de s'écrier :

- Hido ! Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? Je… je sais qu'il ne s'est pas toujours très bien comporté mais ce n'était pas une raison pour…

Elle fut interrompue par Hido qui plaça sa main devant la bouche devant la shinigami de la treizième division. Surprise, Rukia se tut. Hido lui sourit avant de lui dire en faisant un clin d'œil :

- T'en fais pas pour ton chéri, Rukia, je l'ai juste envoyé se rafraîchir les idées.

(Imaginez un Renji qui vient de se faire télé-porter dans les sources thermales, et dans un bassin bien gelé ^^)

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p>Hido nous le fait à la Roy Mustang avec son " si tu meurs j'aurai des papiers à remplir " xD<p>

Trêves de plaisanteries, ce chapitre est... incroyablement vide d'actions. Et plein de blabla. Bon, au moins il y a des moments drôles, ça rattrape. Le suivant est mieux, promis. Reviewez si l'envie vous prend !


	13. Chapitre Douze

Et voici le chapitre douze ! À partir de là, la suite arrive vers... Août. See ya !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre douze : Visite !<span>**

Renji avait finalement réussi à rentrer des thermes, et était re-parti vers la treizième division avec la ferme intention de se défouler sur Hido, sauf que cette dernière avait pris congé de Rukia juste quand il était arrivé devant la division. Elle lui avait tiré la langue, et avait disparue, tout simplement. Rukia avait calmé Renji en pouffant, lui rappelant que leur amie était toujours comme ça. Malgré tout, Rukia perdit son sourire, et songea qu'il y avait quelque chose qui avait changé chez Hido. La petite shinigami savait que ça ne servirait à rien de l'interroger.

Hido ne leur avait pas dit d'où venait sa cicatrice qui barrait son nez en diagonale, pour quelle raison elle avait coupé ses cheveux, et surtout, les raisons réelles de sa disparition et du fait qu'elle ait mis pratiquement quarante ans à revenir à Soul Society.

Elle leur avait juste dit que c'était une mission qui avait mal tournée. Une mission qui tourne mal ? Sauf que c'était Hido qui avait été à la tête de l'équipe, et quand on savaitt de quel tempérament était la vice-capitaine de la treizième division de cette époque, on savait que ce n'était pas deux ou trois Hollows qui l'aurait empêché d'accomplir une mission.

Rukia eut à nouveau un sourire triste quand elle se souvint du jour où son capitaine lui avait annoncé qu'un nouveau vice-capitaine de la treizième division avait été nommé. A peine une semaine après la mort de Kaien, et c'était Hido qui avait été nommée. Ç'avait été dur pour elle, après la mort de Kaien qu'elle admirait tant, de devoir accepter un nouveau supérieur. Surtout que le supérieur en question était sa meilleure amie. Et ç'avait été encore plus dur quand la concernée avait disparue un an après sa nomination.

La shinigami de la treizième division secoua la tête, elle ne devait pas se ronger de remords, ça ne servirait à rien. Hido était revenue, c'était l'essentiel. En regardant Renji du coin de l'œil, elle se souvint des paroles de la capitaine et de ce qu'elle avait répondu.

_- Tu hésites entre Renji et Ichigo ?_

_- N'importe quoi ! Comme si Renji pouvait être amoureux de moi !_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?_

Rukia rougit légèrement elle détestait le fait qu'Hido puisse lire en elle si simplement. Et puis elle n'hésitait même pas entre les deux ! … Enfin… non, pas trop. Elle piqua à nouveau un fard en se souvenant que la violette avait qualifié Renji comme étant « son chéri ».

- Hido… je te déteste, maugréa t-elle.

* * *

><p><span>Du côté de la concernée…<span>

- Une bonne chose de faite ! s'écria la jeune fille alors qu'elle marchait dans le Seireitei, mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire maintenant ? J'ai une de ces flemme…

Elle marcha donc, et ses pas la menèrent inconsciemment jusqu'à sa division. Arrivée devant le bâtiment, elle leva les yeux.

- Tant pis, j'ai qu'à rentrer.

Elle partit dans sa chambre, après avoir salué les quelques shinigamis de la neuvième division qu'elle croisa dans les couloirs.

* * *

><p><span>Entrée Sud de la neuvième division<span>

- Ah, je suis arrivé, remarqua le shinigami planté devant les deux portes de la division.

Shin, l'officier du neuvième rang de la douzième division avait décidé de profiter d'un jour de repos pour aller voir Hido. Il avait donc quitté sa division pour aller à celle de son amie, mais, hésitait sur la façon d'entrer.

- Comment est-ce que je fais ? J'entre sans frapper ? J'entre et je demande à voir Hido-san ? Je…

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ?

Shin sursauta. La voix d'un homme venait de le sortir de sa tirade. L'homme en question semblait être de garde, et le toisa d'un regard un peu hautain. Le brun hésita, mais dit finalement :

- Euh… je suis un officier de la douzième division, et j'aimerais… j'aimerais voir Hi… votre capitaine, se reprit-il en se rendant compte qu'il avait failli gaffer en appelant Hido par son prénom devant un de ses subordonnés.

- De la douzième division ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je… commença Shin, avant qu'il ne soit interrompu par l'arrivée du vice-capitaine de la neuvième division.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Ôga ? demanda le brun aux cicatrices à son subordonné.

- Vice-capitaine ! C'est… c'est ce garçon de la douzième division qui souhaiterait voir le capitaine !

Shûhei jeta un coup d'œil au garçon en question.

- Ah, c'est toi… Nakamura, c'est ça ?

- Ou… Oui, vice-capitaine Hisagi ! répondit Shin, un peu soulagé par cette intervention inattendue.

- C'est bon, tu peux entrer, dit finalement Shûhei.

Le soldat ne sembla pas être ravi, mais laissa rentrer Shin dans l'enceinte.

C'était la première fois qu'il venait à la neuvième division, et il devait avouer que c'était totalement différent de la douzième. Il y avait quelques bassins dans les coins, de l'herbe, des arbres… et évidemment, des bureaux. Dans sa division, laboratoires et salles d'expériences toutes plus intrigantes les unes que les autres s'étendaient à perte de vue.

Shin sourit à la pensée de revoir Hido, il l'appréciait déjà beaucoup malgré le fait qu'ils ne se soient pas vu souvent. Shûhei le tira de ses pensées en lui indiquant où se situait le bureau d'Hido. Shin le remercia, et le vice-capitaine lui conseilla, si jamais il ne la voyait pas dans son bureau, d'aller voir dans sa chambre. Shin se rendit immédiatement là où il pourrait la voir.

Après avoir essayé le bureau sans succès, Shin alla donc vers la chambre d'Hido. Il frappa quelques coups discrets sur la porte dernière s'ouvrit dans les secondes qui suivirent.

- Bonjour, Hido-san ! lança joyeusement Shin.

- Yo, Shin ! répondit à son tour Hido d'un ton enjoué.

La jeune fille allait le faire entrer, mais après avoir vu le beau temps qu'il faisait en ce début d'après-midi, se dit qu'une discussion dehors ne serait pas plus mal.

Tous deux s'installèrent donc sur la terrasse devant la chambre d'Hido, et parlèrent un long moment. Au début, de tout et de rien, puis après, la conversation s'orienta sur leurs vies respectives dans leurs divisions. Shin riait beaucoup de la façon qu'Hido présentait les choses, et elle, elle admirait le fait qu'il puisse lui parler de toutes sortes d'expériences sans hésiter.

A un moment, Shûhei passa non loin d'eux, et fut assez surpris d'entendre des éclats de rire. Il songea qu'au fond, il ne savait pas grand chose d'Hido… Il secoua la tête, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire, après tout ? Le beau brun se traita mentalement d'idiot, puis retourna à sa paperasse.

Finalement, en début de soirée, Shin prit congé d'Hido.

- Tu reviendras pour qu'on parle ? lui demanda t-elle alors qu'elle le raccompagnait aux portes de la neuvième division.

- Si ça ne te gêne pas, Hido-san…

- Bien sûr que non, bak'a, répondit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Au revoir ! fit-il avant de regagner sa division.

Hido le regarda partir, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre, quand elle s'aperçut que la lumière dans le bureau de son vice-capitaine était encore allumée. Elle se décida donc à entrer dans ledit bureau. La shinigami violette ne frappa pas à la porte, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter le shinigami brun qui remplissait encore ses papiers.

- Encore en train de bosser ? C'est une drogue chez toi ?

- Très drôle.

Hido avait fait la remarque sur un ton ironique, mais le visage fatigué de Shûhei ne donnait pas vraiment envie de rire. Elle soupira, puis s'avança vers lui. Une fois plantée en face de lui, elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- T'es pas obligé de travailler autant, je sais que je fous pas grand chose quand il s'agit de paperasse chiante, mais il y a des trucs dont je peux m'occuper quand même. T'as plutôt intérêt à t'arrêter un peu, parce que là t'as une tête à faire peur à un Hollow.

- … Fiche moi la paix, murmura t-il.

- Et si je te dis que c'est un ordre ?

Shûhei plongea ses iris noirs dans les yeux chocolat d'Hido. Elle n'avait absolument pas l'air de plaisanter. Finalement, il se leva, et dit :

- C'est bon, t'as gagné.

- Je préfère, sourit-elle.

- 'Nuit.

- Bonne nuit !

Shûhei rentra donc à sa chambre, et Hido à la sienne. Elle enfila une chemise de nuit, et, avant de s'endormir, songea :

- « J'ai l'impression d'avoir… retrouvé un petit frère. »

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p>Ah, Hido, ce que tu es vulgaire. *sent des regards* OK, c'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui écrit le scénario, mais tout de même. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'aime bien ce chapitre, même s'il ne contient pas beaucoup d'actions. Shin est trop choupinou *se transforme en Maes Hughes* Et puis... la captain de la neuvième fait de drôles de comparaisons. Même en y regardant bien, j'ai jamais trouvé que Shûshû ressemblait à un Hollow.<p>

À bientôt !


	14. Chapitre Treize

Bonjour, bonjour ! Non, je ne suis pas morte... juste très en retard pour poster la suite de cette fanfic ! J'avais prévu de poster un chapitre en Août, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps avec la rentrée mi-Août, puis après, avec le boulot de la 1°, les autres mangas que j'ai découvert entre temps, je n'ai pas eu la motivation de poster quoi que ce soit sur le fandom Bleach.

Quoiqu'il en soit, excusez moi de ce retard. Je vais tâcher de reprendre un rythme de parution régulier, quelque chose comme un chapitre toutes les deux semaines.

Le chapitre treize était originellement séparé en deux parties, à cause de sa longueur, mais je l'ai assemblé en une seule et unique partie. Je l'ai aussi modifié par rapport à sa version originale, corrigeant les défauts d'écriture. La mise en forme est bizarre et plutôt moche, j'en suis vraiment désolée... !

Bonne lecture, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre treize : Mission sur Terre !<span>**

_**Première partie : Départ et arrivées**_

Bureaux capitaine – vice-capitaine de la neuvième division

- Une mission dans le monde réel ?

- C'est ça.

Le vice-capitaine de la neuvième division, Shûhei Hisagi, venait d'annoncer à Hido la prochaine mission dont ils devraient se charger.

- Et donc, on va aller tous les deux dans le monde réel ? l'interrogea la jeune fille.

- En effet, répondit le shinigami brun.

- Oh…

- … Tu n'y est jamais allé ?

- Si, plusieurs fois !

- Tant mieux.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire là-bas ?

- Prendre contact avec le shinigami remplaçant, et rester sur Terre pour surveiller les éventuels Hollows qui viendraient.

- … Est-ce vraiment une mission qu'on doit confier à un capitaine et à un vice-capitaine ?

- Deux autres officiers vont venir avec nous.

- Quoi ? Mais on va juste se battre contre des Hollows, non ?

- Ce sont les ordres du capitaine-général.

- Il me saoûle, le vieux, se plaignit Hido en faisant la moue.

- Tu préfères rester faire des papiers ? lança Shûhei.

Hido fusilla du regard son vice-capitaine, qui ne fit pas attention à elle. Elle soupira, puis lui demanda qui seraient les deux autres personnes qui viendraient avec eux. Le brun lui répondit qu'il ne savait pas encore. La capitaine dit :

- J'espère qu'on ne va pas se taper Byakuya ou Mayuri, ça serait trop ennuyeux !

- Hido ! s'indigna son vice-capitaine.

- Quoi ?

- Ne dis pas ça enfin !

- J'avais encore rien dit !

- C'était suffisant.

- …

* * *

><p>Quelques heures passèrent, durant lesquelles Hido parla avec ses sabres et fit un peu de paperasse, et Shûhei fit uniquement de la paperasse. (NDA : Eh ben vous devez être en retard pour passer votre temps à remplir des papiers !)<p>

- Ah ! s'écria tout à coup Hido.

- Quoi ?! sursauta Shûhei.

- Quand est-ce qu'on part ?

Shûhei tomba de sa chaise. (NDA : Vous voyez dans Dragon Ball, ils tombent, bah là c'est un peu la même réaction)

- Cet après-midi, répondit-il, en pensant qu'il devrait l'envoyer consulter pour lui apprendre à modérer son énergie.

- Mais où est-ce qu'on va dormir ?!

Re-tombe de sa chaise.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'espérais une question intelligente, soupira t-il.

- Mais c'est pas une question stupide ! trépigna la shinigami violette.

- J'en sais rien, fit finalement le jeune homme.

- Comment ça ? s'indigna à son tour Hido.

- Je suppose qu'on nous le dira une fois sur place…

- … C'est pas une réponse, se renfrogna la capitaine.

- M'en fiche, débrouille toi avec.

- … Bak'aaaa !

- La ferme !

- Vous faites beaucoup de bruit, capitaine Kilija, vice-capitaine Hisagi, intervint une voix féminine.

- Désolée, Lin, fit Hido en reconnaissant sa lieutenante, mais c'est sa faute ! fit-elle en montrant Shûhei.

- Pardon ? dit ce dernier.

- Ne recommencez pas s'il vous plaît, les interrompit à nouveau Lin.

Les deux officiers se regardèrent, se tirèrent la langue et se tournèrent chacun à l'opposé de l'autre. Une grosse goutte apparut derrière la tête de Lin. Finalement, elle leur demanda s'il ne devraient pas commencer à se diriger vers le Senkaimon, étant donné qu'on était en début d'après-midi.

Les deux shinigamis empoignèrent leurs sabres (NDA : Mais non, pas pour se taper dessus !) et sortirent de la neuvième division, après avoir donné deux trois instructions à Lin pour gérer la division en leur absence. Shûhei préférait laisser la division avec Lin toute seule à sa tête plutôt que d'y laisser Hido.

* * *

><p>Les deux plus haut-gradés de la neuvième division marchaient donc dans le Seireitei, sans évidemment se parler. Alors qu'ils passaient près de la dixième division, ils aperçurent Rangiku Matsumoto.<p>

- Oh, l'exhibitionniste ! fit Hido.

Gros silence. La mauvaise habitude de donner des surnoms à tout le monde. Merci Yachiru.

Shûhei ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer. Hido ne se souciait pas du tout des réactions des gens aux alentours et continua sa route. Une fois arrivée à l'autre bout de la rue, elle se retourna.

- Tu comptes rester planté là combien de temps ? lança t-elle à son vice-capitaine.

- J'arrive !

- Bak'a.

- Toi-même, fit-il en arrivant à côté d'elle.

Rangiku était restée quelque peu… choquée et surprise de la façon dont la violette l'avait appelé. Toutes les deux ne s'étaient jamais entendu, et c'était bien simple : elles ne se supportaient pas. Hido traitait Rangiku d'exhibitionniste, d'alccolo et de vieille, et cette dernière la traitait de garçon manqué, de gamine, voire de bak'a tout droit en provenance de la onzième division.

La rousse haussa les épaules : ce n'était certainement pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas vu Hido depuis presque un demi-siècle qu'elle allait l'apprécier. (NDA : Sympa =_=)

* * *

><p>Hido et Shûhei arrivèrent donc devant le Senkaimon. La capitaine soupira, et dit qu'elle espérait que tout se passerait sans encombrement. Son vice-capitaine lui répliqua qu'elle n'était pas obligée de toujours voir tout en noir. Elle lui rétorqua que quand on se faisait poursuivre par un truc qui ressemble à un train dégénéré qui voulait votre peau, on espérait que la douzième division qui était sensée s'occuper de bloquer les passages du nettoyeur avait pour une fois fait son boulot.<p>

Les deux shinigamis entrèrent donc dans le Senkaimon, pour ré-apparaître une demi-heure plus tard devant la boutique d'un vendeur que tout le monde connaît bien…

* * *

><p>- Ah, Kilija-san, cela faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu ! s'exclama le patron de la boutique Urahara. Il était habillé de la même façon qu'à l'accoutumée, avec son haori vert, son bob vissé sur la tête, et ses getas.<p>

- Bonjour, Urahara-san, répondit la shinigami aux cheveux violets.

Shûhei regarda sa capitaine, étonné c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait appeler une personne respectueusement.

- Bonjour, Hisagi-san ! fit joyeusement l'ex-capitaine en agitant son éventail.

Le brun le salua à son tour. Le vendeur replia son éventail, puis sembla un peu plus sérieux.

- Vous venez pour des Gigai ?

- Exact.

Urahara entraîna Hido un peu à l'écart pour lui demander à voix basse quelques petites choses. Shûhei essaya de ne pas paraître intéressé, mais il tendit quand même l'oreille.

- … l'ancien… ? fit la voix de l'homme.

- … pas sûre… un autre…

- Bien, Kilija-san, Hisagi-san ! s'écria le blond, un grand sourire aux lèvres, je vous les apporte tout de suite ! Il partit dans l'arrière-boutique pour en revenir quelques minutes après.

Shûhei et Hido rentrèrent directement dans leurs corps d'emprunt. Urahara leur demanda finalement où est-ce qu'ils comptaient aller pour passer la nuit. Les deux officiers répondirent qu'ils ne savaient pas. L'ancien dirigeant de la douzième division leur proposa de rester dans sa boutique pour cette nuit, et, ayant déjà pris connaissance de leur mission, leur dit que les amis du shinigami remplaçant pourraient sûrement les accueillir. La capitaine et le vice-capitaine de la neuvième division passèrent donc leur première nuit dans le monde réel chez Urahara.

* * *

><p><span>Le lendemain matin…<span>

Hido fut réveillée par une énième discussion - qu'elle aurait plutôt qualifié de dispute - de ses zanpakutôs. A moitié endormie, elle leur demanda - par pensées - ce qu'ils avaient. Hihei allait lui répondre lorsqu'elle entendit son vice-capitaine l'interpeller.

- Hido !

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'as rien écouté de ce que j'ai dit, je suppose, fit Shûhei, découragé.

- Tu supposes bien, répondit insolemment la capitaine.

Shûhei l'assomma avant de reprendre.

- Je disais donc… dépêche toi !

- Eh ! C'est quoi cette manière de parler ?

- Ça fait juste dix minutes que je me tue à te dire qu'on a pas de temps libre, et toi tu parles avec tes sabres comme si de rien n'était !

Hido lui tira la langue. Puis, elle le regarda, l'air embêtée.

- T'as fait quoi encore ? soupira t-il en sentant le regard de sa capitaine sur lui.

- Rien. Je me disais juste qu'Urahara-san avait oublié de nous donner quelque chose hier, répondit-elle.

- Quoi donc ?

- Des uniformes pardi !

- …

- J'ai pas raison ? fit-elle en voyant que le brun ne répondait pas.

- Si, si.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Deuxième partie : Le lycée<strong>_

8.00 a.m. Sur la route du lycée de Karakura

Deux shinigamis, maintenant en Gigai et habillés de l'uniforme du lycée de Karakura, marchaient pour se rendre à ce dernier. Shûhei avançait, les mains dans les poches et l'air impassible, comme à son habitude, tandis qu'Hido marchait d'un pas étrangement calme, et l'air très concentrée. Tellement concentrée qu'elle manqua de se prendre un poteau, mais passons.

Les deux supérieurs de la neuvième division entrèrent dans la cour du lycée, attirant la plupart des regards sur eux. Shûhei avait toujours le même visage avec ses cicatrices, ses tatouages… Mais le Gigai d'Hido avait changé quelques détails physiques sur elle : sa cicatrice qui barrait son nez avait disparu, et ses cicatrices sur les bras avaient elles aussi été enlevées. La capitaine frottait nerveusement son nez, comme si l'absence de la cicatrice la démangeait.

Il fallait avouer qu'ils formaient un drôle de duo, et que ce n'était pas courant que des nouveaux étudiants arrivent à peine une quinzaine de jours avant les vacances d'été. De drôles de couleurs de cheveux, un physique presque normal malgré le fait qu'ils soient tous deux assez attirants, des yeux qu'on avait envie de croiser, mais en même temps pas.

- Quelle classe ? fit la violette en regardant son vice-capitaine.

Ils étaient tous deux dans un des innombrables couloirs du lycée, cherchant la classe du shinigami remplaçant. Shûhei jetait un coup d'œil à une des salles de classe, puis haussa les épaules. Une porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et un professeur sortit.

C'était la professeur de littérature contemporaine d'Ichigo et de ses amis quand ces derniers étaient en seconde. Misato Ochi, plus connue sous la dénomination de Mme Ochi. Par on ne sait quel hasard, c'était maintenant la professeur principale de la 1°3, l'ex-2°3. La présente Mme Ochi dévisageait le duo. Elle fronça les sourcils, puis fit :

- C'est vous les nouveaux élèves ?

Les deux shinigamis acquiescèrent. La professeur soupira, puis leur dit signe d'entrer dans la salle de classe. Elle partit devant son bureau, et annonça d'une voix forte :

- Réveillez vous les fainéants !

Les élèves qui, comme Ichigo ou Keigo, s'endormaient sur leur table, sursautèrent. Ishida remonta ses lunettes, Chad ne fit aucun geste, et Orihime regarda les nouveaux. Les quatre aux pouvoirs reconnurent Hisagi, mais ne purent pas mettre de nom sur la jeune fille qui se tenait à côté de lui. Keigo souffla à Mizuiro que la nouvelle était parfaitement à son goût. Ce dernier, blasé, lui répliqua que toutes les filles, surtout celles qui avaient de la poitrine, étaient à son goût de toute façon.

- Chers monstres… élèves ! se reprit Mme Ochi, nous accueillons donc aujourd'hui de nouveaux punks ! Je voulais dire étudiants, précisa t-elle en voyant les regards des élèves. Donc, comportez vous bien, et… reprenons notre leçon !

- « Toujours aussi excitée… et toujours aussi sympa… » pensèrent les trois-quarts de la classe.

Shûhei et Hido s'assirent où il y avait de la place. Ichigo tenta de réfléchir à l'identité de la jeune fille aux cheveux violets : c'était sûrement une shinigami, vu son reiatsu. Malgré tout, son visage ne lui disait rien. Il n'avait pas vu Rukia depuis presque six mois, mais elle n'avait pas pu changer à ce point en si peu de temps. Il imaginait mal Rangiku changer aussi subitement de style. Yoruichi avait certes les cheveux violets, mais elle n'était pas aussi grande. Non, vraiment, il ne voyait pas de qui il s'agissait.

* * *

><p><span>Pause de 10 a.m.<span>

Hido sortit de la salle, accompagné de son vice-capitaine. Ils avaient décidé d'aller voir le shinigami remplaçant pour l'informer de leur mission, et de faire connaissance pour Hido.

Tous deux marchaient donc dans le couloir. Soudain, une sorte de missile humain sortit d'on ne sait où pour s'élancer vers eux. Il s'agissait juste d'un des plus gros bak'as obsédés du lycée, Keigo. Il se jeta sur Hido en criant des mots sans vraiment de sens.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu que la concernée aurait de bons réflexes. Hido s'élança en arrière comme pour faire un salto, et retomba sur ses mains. Elle fléchit en s'appuyant sur la force de ses avants-bras, et envoya son pied rencontrer assez violemment la mâchoire de Keigo.

Le choc envoya le garçon valser quelques mètres plus loin. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres élèves aux alentours. Shûhei avait à peine eut le temps de voir le mouvement, alors il n'imaginait pas pour l'humain… Mais il se reprit vite, et soupira une énième fois.

- Hido, tu ne pourrais pas ne serait-ce qu'une fois éviter de régler quelque chose sans violence ?

- Ah non ! Cette fois ce n'est pas ma faute, tu as bien vu qu'il m'a attaqué par derrière !

- Attaqué ? répéta le brun, c'est un peu exagéré !

- … Bref, il est toujours vivant, c'est le principal !

- … J'espère.

- Bon, on a pas un shinigami remplaçant à voir par hasard ?

- Si, si, on y va.

Keigo, K.O par terre, murmura :

- Ça… ça change des coups d'Ichigo…

* * *

><p><span>Sur le toit du lycée<span>

- Bonjour, Hisagi-san ! s'exclama joyeusement Orihime en voyant le brun arriver sur le toit, accompagnée de la jeune fille dont ils ne connaissaient toujours pas le nom. Shûhei salua à son tour Ichigo, Orihime, Ishida et Chad.

- Et toi, tu es ? fit Ichigo à Hido.

- Kurosaki, il y a des façons plus polies de s'adresser à une jeune fille, remarqua Ishida.

- La ferme, Ishida.

- Hido, je suis la capitaine de la neuvième division, répondit la shinigami aux cheveux violets.

- Encore un capitaine ? s'étonna le rouquin.

Le vice-capitaine, voyant que sa capitaine n'avait pas l'intention de résumer quoi que ce soit, se lança dans une explication qu'il tenta de faire courte. Les quatre amis comprirent donc rapidement la situation.

Hido, de son côté, observa chacun des amis de Rukia et Renji ils étaient tous comme la brunette les lui avait décrit. Ichigo, fonceur et vulgaire, Orihime, douce et gentille, Ishida, toujours à remettre Ichigo en place, et Chad, qui ne disait jamais rien.

Hido sourit : sa meilleure amie avait toujours eu du mal à lier des liens, mais… cette bande de gamins semblait avoir gagné son amitié.

* * *

><p>Finalement, la journée passa relativement rapidement. A la pause de midi, Hido avait beaucoup parlé avec Orihime qu'elle commençait à beaucoup apprécier, tandis que Shûhei était juste resté avec Ichigo et Uryû.<p>

Quand la sonnerie annonça la fin des cours, tous les lycéens sortirent avec impatience du lycée. Cause : nous sommes vendredi soir, donc début du week-end. La plupart des étudiants partaient avec la tête pleine de projets, comme des soirées entre amis, des sorties…

Hido se frotta la tête. Elle ne savait toujours pas où est-ce que son vice-capitaine et elle allaient passer la soirée. Ichigo avait refusé catégoriquement, Uryû avait dit qu'il n'avait pas de place, et que son père refusait de voir le moindre shinigami chez lui. Chad était déjà parti. La violette soupira en voyant son vice-capitaine la rejoindre : ce n'était pas sur lui qu'elle pouvait compter pour ce genre de choses.

Orihime s'approcha de la jeune fille, et lui demanda si il y avait un quelconque problème. Hido lui expliqua l'affaire, puis la rousse s'exclama tout à coup :

- Ah ! Je vois ! Tel un bateau perdu dans une tempête, vous recherchez une bouée !

Elle s'était exprimée en tapant son poing dans sa main, signe chez elle qu'elle avait une idée, ou qu'elle était très inspirée. Shûhei avait une très grosse goutte derrière la tête, et Hido n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement.

- Exact, Orihime ! fit-elle finalement avec un grand sourire.

- Vous pouvez venir chez moi dans ce cas, il n'y a personne en ce moment.

- Okay, thank you 'Hime ! fit Hido, l'air un peu trop excitée au goût de Shûhei.

Orihime passa la soirée la plus animée qu'elle ait vécue depuis les quelques mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu Rukia ou Rangiku. Hido était assez comique, et ses disputes avec Shûhei faisaient beaucoup rire la rousse : ils se disputaient vraiment sur tout et n'importe quoi.

Malgré ça, Orihime avait l'impression que tous les deux s'aimaient bien.

Tout de même, songea la rouquine alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'endormir, le plus drôle avait été quand elle avait annoncé aux deux officiers qu'ils allaient devoir dormir dans la même pièce, faute de place. Leurs mâchoires auraient pu se décrocher pour aller s'écraser au sol. Elle s'était retenu de ne pas éclater de rire.

Orihime se retourna dans son lit : elle était sûre qu'Hido et Shûhei formeraient un couple très mignon. Avant de vraiment rejoindre le pays des songes, elle murmura :

- Kurosaki-kun…

(Quelque part loin de là, Ichigo éternua)

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p>Et voilà ~ !<p>

Il est plus long que les précédents, je pense. J'aime bien ce chapitre, surtout le côté disputes incessantes capitaine-vice-capitaine. Ça fait bizarre de relire ce chapitre, vu que je l'ai écrit il y a petit bout de temps, et que mon style d'écriture a changé depuis... malgré tout, je ne le trouve pas si horrible que ça. Sinon, c'est vrai que le coup des nouveaux élèves qui arrivent dans le lycée et oh comme par hasard dans la classe d'Ichigo, ça a été vu et revu dans des centaines de fanfics... il faut croire que c'est une étape importante dans les fanfics ^^

Le chapitre suivant marquera le début d'un nouvel arc intitulé " Souvenirs ", qui contera le passé d'Hido, en passant du Rukongai à la Shin'ôrenjitsu-in, le Gotei 13, et bien d'autres lieux encore... A bientôt !


	15. Chapitre Quatorze

Un peu de retard encore une fois, j'en suis vraiment désolée ! Le temps passe trop vite... Quoiqu'il en soit, voici aujourd'hui le chapitre quatorze ! Ce chapitre est le premier de l'arc qui s'intitule Souvenirs. En fait, la fiction se divise ainsi : les treize premiers chapitres ne font partie d'aucun arc, puis, du chapitre quatorze au dix-huit, c'est l'arc Souvenirs. Par la suite, il y a les chapitres dix-neuf et vingt qui ne font partie d'aucun arc, puis l'arc Death's got all the rights upon us [La mort a tous les droits sur nous] qui contient les chapitres vingt-et-un à vingt-cinq. La suite, je ne sais pas encore, je verrai quand j'en serai à l'écrire.

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent, et merci d'ajouter cette histoire à vos favorites ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Souvenirs : Chapitre quatorze : Rukongai : le début de la fin<span>**

La nuit se passa bien chez Orihime : Shûhei et Hido ne s'étaient pas étripés, et il ne s'était strictement rien passé d'autre entre eux. La rouquine se réveilla, et vit que son appartement était en parfait état. Elle s'interrogea sur le mauvais pressentiment qu'avait eu Ichigo en voyant que Shûhei et Hido allaient venir chez elle. Elle s'étira, sortit de son lit et partit en direction de son coin cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

- Yo, Hime ! fit une voix féminine.

Orihime se retourna, et vit qu'Hido et Shûhei venaient visiblement de se lever. Shûhei avait les cheveux en bataille, comme d'habitude, et Hido, malgré le fait qu'elle vienne tout juste de se réveiller, semblait en pleine forme. Les deux officiers s'assirent, et Orihime se mit avec eux pour déjeuner. Elle leur demanda s'ils avaient quelque chose de prévu de particulier ce week-end ils répondirent par la négative. La rousse se dit qu'elle n'aurait qu'à proposer à Ichigo, Ishida et Chad de faire une sortie, étant donné qu'ils avaient un week-end qui s'annonçait calme.

Sauf qu'il y eut un petit imprévu. Un des deux Soul Pager des shinigamis sonna.

- Un Hollow, si tôt ? fit Orihime, surprise.

- Je m'en charge, fit à son tour Hido.

La capitaine se leva et s'apprêtait à sortir, lorsque son vice-capitaine lui demanda si elle avait une pilule d'âme artificielle pour sortir de son Gigai. Hido se retourna.

- Kézako ?

- Tu es shinigami et tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? désespéra le brun.

- … Je n'ai jamais dû en avoir besoin, c'est pour ça.

- Bon, je viens avec toi parce que sinon on risque de ne pas te revoir avant trois millénaires.

- C'est ça, c'est ça. Bon, 'Hime, on se revoit plus tard !

- A… à tout à l'heure !

Les deux officiers de la neuvième division s'en allèrent donc chasser le Hollow.

* * *

><p>- Si ce n'est pas malheureux de devoir abréger un moment sacré comme le petit déjeuner pour ça ! s'exclama avec énergie la capitaine en insistant sur le « ça ».<p>

« Un moment sacré comme le petit déjeuner » ? Pincez-moi je rêve…, soupira son vice-capitaine.

- …

- Aie ! Mais t'es malade ou quoi ?!

- C'est toi qui demande à être pincé et tu te plains ? T'es bak'a ou quoi ?

- A se demander qui est le plus bak'a entre nous deux !

- Aucun doute que c'est toi !

- La ferme !

La discussion très intéressante d'Hido et de Shûhei continua ainsi alors qu'ils marchaient. Ils arrivèrent soudain devant une grande bâtisse. Hido la regarda attentivement, puis informa Shûhei qu'ils allaient faire un petit détour avant de rentrer chez Orihime. Il acquiesça, sachant que ça ne servirait à rien de rouspéter. Tous deux étaient encore sous leur forme shinigami, ce qui lui permit de sentir tout à coup des reiatsus importants.

Leur provenance ? Ladite bâtisse devant laquelle ils étaient.

- Hido… qu'est-ce que…

- Tu connais ces reiatsus ?

- Juste… un ou deux. Mais comment cela se fait-il que toi, tu les connaisses ?!

- Parce que moi, je ne suis pas une shinigami.

- Tu… tu quoi ?!

Des souvenirs… des bribes de souvenirs ça et là. Ils resurgissent tous en même temps en désordre. Le Rukongai… la Shin'ôrenjitsu-in… le Hueco Mondo… et d'autres lieux totalement différents. Un léger mal de tête prit Hido qui se retrouva la tête assaillie par tout son passé.

* * *

><p><span>Un peu plus de 50 ans auparavant…<span>

Sud du Rukongai – 78ème district, Inuzuri 

_Deux ans après que Rukia ait rejoint Renji et sa bande_

Une silhouette féminine marchait avec difficulté dans les rues. La silhouette en question, une gamine, plutôt maigre, avec des cheveux courts violets et des yeux marrons, s'effondra après avoir passé ses dernières forces à avancer quelques mètres.

- Tiens, je ne l'ai jamais vue celle-là… murmura un gamin aux cheveux rouges attachés en une queue de cheval en regardant la fillette évanouie devant lui.

- Ren-chan ! Attends ! fit un autre gamin en arrivant derrière lui.

- Renji, on la ramène, ordonna une gamine brune avec une mèche qui lui coupait le visage en deux.

- Rukia ! Mais… protesta Renji.

- Pas d'objection !

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent sans plus attendre, et Renji prit la fille en question sur son dos. Rukia mit sa main devant la bouche de la fille pour vérifier qu'elle respirait, et informa les autres que cette dernière était en vie. Les trois enfants repartirent comme ils étaient venus, mais cette fois-ci, avec une autre personne.

La petite fille cligna quelques fois des yeux, avant de les ouvrir en grand. Elle se redressa en sursaut, puis serra les dents en ressentant une douleur à son épaule droite. Elle s'aperçut qu'on la regardait. Une gamine de son âge, jolie, brune, et un garçon aux cheveux d'une couleur étrange… rouge ? Elle cligna à nouveau des yeux, puis la brunette prit la parole.

- Tu t'es enfin réveillée, on dirait… ça va ?

- Ou… oui je crois…

- Je m'appelle Rukia, dit-elle en souriant, et voici Renji, acheva t-elle en désignant le garçon du doigt.

- Hido, répondit la fillette.

- Hido ? C'est un drôle de prénom, remarqua Renji.

- Mon prénom est peut être bizarre, mais toi c'est ta couleur de cheveux qui m'intrigue, répliqua la fille aux cheveux violets.

- Co… comment ! Tu peux parler de drôle de couleur avec tes cheveux violets !

- Du calme, les apaisa Rukia. Tu étais faible, Hido. Heureusement, on a réussi à te ranimer.

- Ah… je… merci, hésita maladroitement Hido.

- De rien, répondit Rukia en souriant à nouveau.

- Et… où est-ce qu'on est ici ? l'interrogea la gamine violette, curieuse.

- Nous sommes à Soul Society, plus précisément dans le 78ème district du Rukongai.

Rukia et Renji lui expliquèrent comment était organisée Soul Society, et Renji conclut en expliquant le train de vie qu'avaient les habitants du 78ème district Sud, Inuzuri.

Ce jour-là, Hido rejoignit donc la petite bande que formaient Rukia, Renji et trois autres enfants. Elle s'entendait très bien avec Rukia, comme toutes deux étaient les seules filles de la bande, mais aussi avec Renji, avec qui elle passait son temps à se disputer, amicalement, bien sûr.

_Deux ans après qu'Hido ait rejoint la bande_

- Dis, Rukia…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hido ?

- Tu ressens quoi, vis à vis de Renji ?

- … Je dirais que c'est un peu comme mon meilleur ami… pourquoi ?

- Comme ça.

Les deux amies parlaient, tandis que Renji et leurs trois autres amis semblaient pêcher.

Rukia regarda Hido. Cette dernière avait un peu changé depuis deux ans : ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs – ils lui arrivaient légèrement plus bas que les épaules - et elle commençait à ressembler à une adolescente. Rukia, elle, était toujours elle même. Elle eut un petit sourire, et une envie de taquiner Hido la prit soudainement.

- Mademoiselle est intéressé par ce charmant ananas rouge qui est notre ami ? plaisanta la brune en prenant un ton ironique.

- La… la ferme ! rougit assez violemment la violette.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Tu sais, tu pourrais lui dire que tu l'aimes, je suis sûre que tu as toutes tes chances avec lui.

- Mais… je ne l'aime pas !

- Vraimeeeent ? fit Rukia avec un regard très insistant vers Hido.

- Enfin… si, peut être un peu.

- Très bien ! Je vais dire aux autres d'aller plus loin, et je vous laisse en tête à tête ! s'exclama la brunette avec un grand sourire.

- Rukia ! Ru' non ! Re...

Hido se sentit un peu seule sur le coup. Elle prit une grande inspiration en voyant Renji s'approcher d'elle. Ce dernier s'assit à côté d'elle, et dit :

- C'est bizarre, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont tous partis ?

- Euh… je n'en ai aucune idée.

- … Hido, t'es sûre que ça va ?

- Ou… oui…

Renji la regarda à nouveau, et colla son front au sien. Elle se sentit rougir encore plus.

- T'as pas de fièvre pourtant.

- Euh… Renji ?

- Oui ?

- Je… enfin… j'ai quelque chose à… te dire.

- Vas-y.

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges attendit un peu, puis vit qu'elle n'arrivait pas trop à se décider.

- C'est si dur que ça à dire ? fit Renji.

- Eh bien… hésita Hido en se mordant les lèvres.

- …

- Je… je crois que… je t'aime, réussit-elle à dire.

Renji ne bougea plus. Hido détourna très vite le regard, rouge comme une tomate.

« Bon, je lui ai dit ! C'est déjà ça… mais… dis quelque chose ! C'est gênant là Ren' ! »

Finalement, après avoir un peu réfléchi, Renji se pencha vers elle. Il la serra doucement dans ses bras, et elle nicha son visage dans le cou du rouquin.

- Je crois que je t'aime bien aussi, Hido.

- …

Hido sentit le poids sur son cœur s'alléger. Renji sourit. Finalement, il se sépara d'elle. Tous deux se regardèrent, et détournèrent leurs regards, un peu gênés.

Quand ils rentrèrent rejoindre leurs amis, en fin d'après-midi, ils se tenaient la main.

Ils furent accueillis par Rukia et les autres qui les félicitèrent. Les deux amoureux étaient aussi rouges que les cheveux de Renji, mais très contents. Lorsque Renji proposa de fêter ça, Rukia le regarda, une goutte derrière la tête. Tous deux se bagarrèrent, avant d'être séparés par une Hido hilare.

Le temps passa, et tous vivaient assez durement, assez simplement, mais heureux.

Quatre ans encore plus tard…

_(Cela fait donc huit ans que Rukia a rejoint Renji et Cie, et cela fait six ans pour Hido)_

Aujourd'hui, c'était au tour d'Hido d'aller chercher de l'eau. Elle était partie du « repaire » depuis une bonne demi-heure, et rentrait, contente d'avoir pu trouvé deux grosses gourdes pleines. La violette marchait d'un bon pas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre malheureusement dans une personne. Elle tomba, alla se cogner contre un mur, et ses deux gourdes s'écrasèrent sur le sol, libérant tout leur contenu.

- Aie… mince ! L'eau !

- Aie… euh… désolé ! s'excusa la personne.

Hido dévisagea le jeune homme contre qui elle venait de se cogner. C'était un noble, habitant sûrement au Seireitei, à en juger sa tenue. Il avait des cheveux d'un noir de jais, et les yeux marron foncé. Et il était jeune, peut-être à peine une dizaine d'années de plus qu'elle. Il s'excusa encore une fois, et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Hido hésita, mais saisit quand même sa main. Le brun regarda les dégâts qu'il avait fait, et se mordit les lèvres.

- Bon, je vais essayer de réparer ça, fit-il.

- Que… commença Hido, avant de s'interrompre pour observer ce qu'il comptait faire.

Il ferma les yeux, et, les mains au dessus des débris, psalmodia des paroles qui ressemblaient à une incantation. Par miracle, les gourdes se reformèrent, et l'eau ré-apparut elle aussi. Hido ouvrit grand les yeux. Le brun ouvrit à son tour les yeux, et, après avoir ramassé les gourdes, les lui remit en s'excusant une énième fois. Alors que leurs mains rentraient encore une fois en contact, il s'aperçut soudainement que la jeune fille dégageait du reiatsu, et en assez bonne quantité. Hido reprit donc ses gourdes, et après l'avoir vite remercié, partit. Le jeune homme resta sur place, un peu surpris.

- Kilija-sama ! s'écria un professeur, accourant vers lui.

- Je vous ai déjà dit que c'est Seiji, répondit froidement le garçon.

- Seiji-sama, ne vous éloignez plus ainsi s'il vous plaît !

- Oui… j'arrive, fit Seiji avant de se retourner.

Quelques jours plus tard

Seiji Kilija était revenu au Rukongai dans l'espoir de revoir la jeune fille qu'il avait rencontrée hier. Il avait parlé avec ses parents de son idée, puis, comme ils avaient accepté, il était reparti. Le brun descendit de la voiture, et, se concentra pour faire apparaître des liens spirituels. Il repéra celui qui montrait l'énergie de la jeune fille, et partit vers l'endroit où elle semblait être.

Seiji arriva devant une espèce de maison qui semblait sur le point de s'écrouler. Il hésita à entrer. Finalement, il vit la jeune fille qu'il cherchait en compagnie d'autres personnes. L'aîné des Kilija se dirigea donc vers eux. Il demanda à la jeune fille s'il pouvait lui parler, ce qu'elle accepta.

- Et donc, voilà ce que je te propose. A toi de voir si tu veux accepter ou pas.

- … Je vais réfléchir.

- J'espère que ta réponse sera positive. Au revoir, Hido.

Les amis d'Hido arrivèrent vite à ses côtés une fois que le noble fut partit. Ils lui demandèrent immédiatement ce qu'il voulait, mais elle ne répondit pas. Rukia leur dit que ça devait être important, donc qu'ils devaient la laisser un peu tranquille. Hido partit près de la rivière où ils se retrouvaient tous souvent, pour réfléchir à la proposition de Seiji.

Renji la rejoignit une demi-heure après. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, et l'enlaça à la taille. Hido se blottit contre lui. Ils restèrent un petit moment comme ça. Finalement, le rouquin demanda à son amie la raison de la venue du noble.

- Ce garçon est venu… parce qu'une famille noble du Seireitei veut m'adopter.

- Tu… tu plaisantes !

- Non…

Renji était très surpris, Hido semblait l'être, mais moins que lui. A vrai dire, elle semblait être plutôt triste. Renji l'embrassa sur le front, puis doucement sur la bouche avant de lui demander pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était si triste. Elle lui murmura que c'était parce qu'elle ne voulait pas les quitter.

- Hido, c'est une chance que d'être adoptée par des nobles, Tu devrais accepter !

- Je sais, mais…

- Bah, t'en fais pas pour nous ! Et puis, comme tu as de l'énergie spirituelle, tu pourras peut-être même devenir shinigami !

- …

Voyant que ça ne suffisait pas pour la rassurer, Renji resta encore avec elle.

Le lendemain, après avoir écouté les conseils de tous ses amis, Hido décida donc d'accepter la demande de Seiji. Tous ses amis lui dirent au revoir, un peu tristes, mais heureux pour elle. Elle salua Renji et Rukia en tout dernier. Elle serra très fort Rukia contre elle, et, avec Renji, ils échangèrent un très long baiser assez passionné.

Un peu plus de 50 ans auparavant…

Sud du Rukongai – 78ème district, Inuzuri… 

Cela fait huit ans que Rukia a rejoint Renji. Hido est partie, après six ans de vie commune avec eux.

Demeure de la famille Kilija

- C'est là que tu vas habiter maintenant, Hido.

- D'accord… Seiji, c'est ça ?

- Exact, petite sœur.

- Ah, je suis ta petite sœur ?

- À présent qu'on t'a adoptée, oui. Non seulement tu es ma sœur, mais tu t'appelles Hido Kilija… à partir d'aujourd'hui.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p>C'était le chapitre quatorze ! *sors*<p>

De mon point de vue, la fanfiction commence à devenir intéressante à partir de cet arc : les évènements s'enchaînent petit à petit et c'est l'histoire de tout une vie qui se construit durant cet arc. Hido est un personnage complexe, parce qu'elle peut très bien se conduire en gamine à un moment puis se comporter en personne mature et sérieuse peu après. Ses sautes d'humeur sont quelque chose que j'ai néanmoins plaisir à décrire, car c'est aussi un personnages qui est souvent confrontée à des choix difficiles. C'est mon OC le plus ancien, mais aussi celui que j'affectionne le plus. Comme si un lien se liait entre l'auteur et les personnages qu'il invente, en fait.

J'arrête ici mon blabla sur Hido. C'est une expérience intéressante que de relire ces chapitres que j'ai écrit il y a un an, cela me permet vraiment de voir comment mon style d'écriture a évolué. A bientôt !


	16. Chapitre Quinze

À nouveau en retard dans la publication... les cours ne m'ont laissé vraiment pas laissé de temps pour publier, j'en suis désolée. Même le fait d'être en vacances ne m'a pas tellement laissé de temps... mais voilà quand même la suite de Sayonara, furui no Soul Society ! & comme c'est le début des vacances, Noël, bref, les fêtes, je vais poster deux chapitres au lieu d'un ^^ OK, c'est aussi pour me faire pardonner de mon impardonnable retard...

Aussi, ce chapitre était à l'origine divisé en trois parties quand je l'ai publié sur mon blog. Mais je l'ai publié en une seule et même partie pour ff. Je ne l'ai pas modifié par rapport à la version que j'avais écrite, bien que mon style d'écriture ait changé depuis et que celui-là me paraît un peu bizarre par moment... je trouve que c'est important de laisser l'ancien style d'écriture afin de mieux apprécier son évolution par la suite.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Souvenirs : Chapitre quinze : <span>**

**Shin'ôrenjitsu-in : Transition [Partie Une]**

Sud du Rukongai – 78è district, Inuzuri.

_Cela fait 10 ans que Rukia a rejoint Renji._

Un jeune homme roux dormait sur une sorte de paillasse, en hauteur. Il s'agitait dans son sommeil, et murmurait de temps à autre un prénom féminin.

- Hido…

Une jeune fille brune apparut à côté de la paillasse, et soupira de découragement. Elle tenta de réveiller son ami doucement, en lui secouant un peu l'épaule et en l'appelant. Voyant ses tentatives de réveil en douceur échouer, elle essaya autre chose. La future étudiante lui mit alors une claque à l'arrière du crâne, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de le réveiller.

- Renji, debout fainéant ! Aurais tu déjà oublié qu'aujourd'hui est un jour spécial ?!

- Rukia ! Il y a des manières plus douces pour réveiller quelqu'un !

- Te plains pas, bak'a. Tu te dépêches ?

Renji bailla, puis se leva avant de suivre son amie brune dans les ruelles du Rukongai.

Tous deux savaient que c'était un jour important pour eux : ils allaient savoir s'ils avaient réussi l'examen d'entrée de la Shin'ôrenjitsu-in, et cela influencerait forcément sur leur avenir. Chacun des deux amis, au fond de son cœur, espérait qu'il allait revoir une certaine personne qui leur était très chère, et qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis deux ans.

* * *

><p><span>Demeure de la famille Kilija<span>

_Du côté de la personne en question…_

_Chambre d'Hido_

- Elle dort encore ? M'en vais la réveiller moi…

Ces paroles venaient d'être prononcées par un jeune homme, brun : Seiji Kilija. Il entra sans gêne dans la chambre de sa sœur adoptive, décidé à la sortir de son lit par n'importe quel moyen. Il ouvrit les rideaux d'un geste, et hésitait à prendre une casserole pour taper dessus lorsqu'un oreiller manqua de lui arriver en plein dans la figure.

- Frère débile ! lança la violette, un tic nerveux sur la tempe.

- Ha, ha ! Aurais-je réussi à réveiller la seule et l'unique marmotte vivante de Soul Society, Hido Kilija ?

- Ta gueule Seiji… répliqua t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

- T'as pas assez dormi comme ça ?

- Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, si tu veux tout savoir.

- Bak'a.

- Toi même.

- Au fait, Hido, tu n'as pas l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose ? fit soudainement Seiji avec un sourire narquois.

- … Euh… je n'ai pas déjeuné ?

- Plus sérieusement… dit le brun avec une goutte derrière la tête.

- … Merde !

- Ah, l'information est arrivée au cerveau ? pouffa l'aîné des Kilija.

- T'aurais pas pu me le dire plus clairement, espèce de gros BAK'A !

Hido sauta de son lit, et, en un tournemain, s'habilla. Son grand frère eut à peine le temps de l'étreindre qu'elle était déjà partie en courant de la maison.

- … Elle devient grande, c'est triste, soupira t-il.

* * *

><p><span>Cour de la Shin'ôrenjitsu-in<span>

Renji et Rukia, au milieu de beaucoup de futurs étudiants, tentaient tant bien que mal d'atteindre les tableaux où étaient affichés les résultats. Finalement, Rukia parvint à apercevoir ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle retourna vite vers son ami qui avait abandonné l'idée de traverser cette marée humaine.

- Renji ! Renji ! s'exclama t-elle avec beaucoup d'entrain.

- Quoi ?!

- On est pris ! On est acceptés ! s'écria Rukia avant de sauter au cou du rouquin.

Ce dernier l'étreignit, tout content, mais demanda aussitôt :

- Au fait, est-ce que tu as vu le nom d'Hido affiché ?

- Sur le tableau ? Non, c'est bizarre…

- Je vais regarder.

Mais les deux amis furent forcés d'admettre que le prénom de leur meilleure amie n'était nulle part. Et ils furent aussi obligés d'admettre qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu aujourd'hui. Renji et Rukia repartirent donc au Rukongai pour une dernière nuit, comme le lendemain ils intégreraient enfin la Shin'ôrenjitsu-in.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'Hido arriva sur les lieux, il n'y avait déjà plus personne. Elle jura à voix basse, puis alla voir les tableaux où des dizaines de noms étaient affichés. La violette parcourut du regard les quatre tableaux, puis, après deux relectures, dut admettre que son nom n'était pas inscrit.<p>

- …

Elle rentra chez elle, un peu déçue. Seiji la vit rentrer, puis s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Intrigué, il partit la voir. Elle était allongée sur son lit, et ne bougeait pas. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, et aucun des deux ne parla. Ils avaient appris à communiquer sans avoir besoin de parler.

Au bout d'un moment, Seiji hésita. Il restait une possibilité pour la Shin'ôrenjitsu-in, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse en parler à Hido. Le brun n'eut pas le loisir d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, car Hido venait de se faire appeler par sa mère adoptive.

La violette, après avoir jeté un regard interrogatif à son grand frère qui ne semblait pas en savoir plus qu'elle, alla voir.

Elle revint avec une lettre dans les mains. Elle s'assit sur la chaise de son bureau, et ouvrit ladite lettre. Ses yeux parcoururent les lignes avec une rapidité surprenante, puis elle fronça les sourcils. Seiji vint lire dans son dos, et resta sans voix.

La lettre en question était une convocation, qui informait la famille Kilija que leur fille Hido était acceptée à la Shin'ôrenjitsu-in, dans la classe Zéro. Seiji se murmura à lui même qu'il avait eu raison. Il sourit discrètement, et donna une petite tape affective sur l'épaule d'Hido avant de partir prévenir leur mère qu'elle pourrait faire un repas de fête.

- La classe Zéro… elle est sans doute spéciale pour qu'on reçoive une convocation écrite… pensa Hido à voix haute.

- Hido ! Viens ici ! lança Seiji.

- J'arrive !

En voyant Seiji avec une bouteille de saké à la main, elle lui balança à nouveau quelque chose dans la figure. Leur mère désespéra en les voyant se battre à coups d'oreiller.

* * *

><p>[Une petite présentation de la famille Kilija s'impose]<p>

Pour les parents, c'est toujours valable actuellement, ce sont des présentations pour vous aider. Et la présentation de Seiji… eh bien, vous savez ce qu'il est actuellement.

La mère biologique de Seiji et adoptive d'Hido :

Miyo Kilija : une shinigami assez stricte, mais détendue quand elle est avec sa famille. Elle aime beaucoup Hido, même si ce n'est pas sa fille biologique. Ses cheveux sont noir de jais, et ses yeux marrons. Elle s'occupe avec son mari de la Bibliothèque spirituelle de Soul Society.

Le père biologique de Seiji et adoptif d'Hido :

Jin Kilija : un shinigami très sérieux, et qui a un sens de l'humour assez particulier. Il considère Hido comme sa fille biologique. Il a les cheveux marron foncé, et les yeux marrons tirant sur le violet. Il s'occupe de la Bibliothèque spirituelle avec Miyo.

Le frère adoptif d'Hido :

Seiji Kilija : étant enfant unique, il adore Hido qu'il considère comme sa « vraie » sœur. Il est entré dans le Gotei 13 cette année, et il fait partie de la deuxième division. Ses cheveux sont noir de jais, et ses yeux marron foncé. Seiji aime bien embêter sa sœur, il l'appelle toujours « petite sœur ».

[Fin des présentations]

* * *

><p><strong><span>[Partie Deux]<span>**

Le lendemain matin

Shin'ôrenjitsu-in

- Où est-ce qu'elle est, c'te salle ? lança Hido.

Elle était quelque peu perdue parmi tous les corridors. Elle relut une énième fois sa lettre, où le numéro de la salle était pourtant indiqué. L'étudiante se gratta la tête, jusqu'à qu'une porte s'ouvre. Un homme entre deux âges - sûrement un professeur - sortit de la salle. Quand il la vit, il haussa les sourcils.

- Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes, jeune fille ?

- Je... Hido Kilija.

-Ah, je vois. Vous êtes donc Kilija… entrez, fit-il en accompagnant ses paroles d'un geste de la main.

Hido s'exécuta. Elle entra dans la salle, et eut la surprise de voir qu'il n'y avait pas tant d'élèves que ça. Si elle se comptait dans le lot, ils étaient une dizaine. La violette parcourut rapidement du regard la salle de cours, puis se décida à s'asseoir près d'une fenêtre qui donnait sur le dehors.

Hido attendit patiemment, mais dut admettre qu'elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle faisait là. Une jeune fille, qui était avec un petit groupe, se détacha de celui-ci, et vint tout à coup s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Hido, perdue dans ses pensées, ne la remarqua pas.

- Bonjour, fit la jeune fille en s'inclinant légèrement.

Hido sursauta comme une bak'a. La fille en question était un peu plus petite qu'elle, elle devait mesurer 1,50m ou dans ces eaux-là. Elle avait des cheveux mi-longs, noirs, qui tombaient en mèches lisses autour de son visage, et de beaux yeux marrons.

- Ah… euh… salut !

- Je m'appelle San, San Teruki. Et toi, qui es-tu ?

- Hido Kilija.

- Oh, tu fais partie de la famille Kilija ? C'est une famille très importante au Seireitei, remarqua San.

- « Teruki… c'est une famille de riches ça, non ? » pensa Hido.

- Ma famille s'occupe de tout ce qui touche à la technologie de défense, fit la jeune fille comme pour répondre à la question muette d'Hido.

- Ah, je vois. Moi, c'est de la…

- Bibliothèque spirituelle, je sais.

- Ah… ah bon ? Comment ça se fait ?

- Dis moi, Kilija-san, tu n'as pas reçu d'éducation digne de ton rang ?

- Eh bien… je ne suis pas une Kilija biologique.

- Oh, je vois. Tu as donc été adoptée ? Ta famille était-elle d'un rang trop bas au Seireitei pour que tu intègres la Shin'ôrenjitsu-in ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, je viens du Rukongai.

La brune recula, presque choquée.

- Tu… tu viens du Rukongai ?!

- Oui.

- Et tu as été adoptée par une famille aussi importante ? C'est quelque peu étrange, fit San en reprenant un peu son calme.

- …

Hido commençait à se demander dans quelle genre de classe elle était tombée. Les élèves avaient tous l'air de gosses de riches, et semblaient avoir reçu une éducation stricte. Elle, avec ses manières pas toujours très correctes et ses réactions étranges, elle allait passer pour une extraterrestre. Finalement, lorsqu'il y eut quinze élèves en tout dans la salle, le professeur qui lui avait dit d'entrer ferma la porte et s'installa au bureau. Il les regarda rapidement, puis prit enfin la parole.

- Je suis Genbôrô Tadase, et je serais votre professeur principal cette année.

Il fit une pause, et reprit.

- Vous savez certainement tous pourquoi vous êtes présents en ces lieux, vous avez été admis à la Shin'ôrenjitsu-in, mais pas dans n'importe quelle classe. Cette classe est la classe Zéro. Elle regroupe l'élite des étudiants, j'entends par là ceux qui ont obtenu des résultats proches de la perfection aux tests d'admission.

A la Shin'ôrenjitsu-in, il y a six classes, et la classe numéro Une est sensée être la meilleure… mais la classe Zéro la surpasse, et son existence est gardée secrète. Il y a quelques autres particularités à la classe Zéro. Premièrement, la durée des études est de deux ans. Deux ans d'études intensives aux lieux des six habituels. Deuxièmement, à la fin de vos deux ans d'études, vous n'intégrerez pas seulement le Gotei 13 comme les autres étudiants. Vous pourrez également intégrer le détachement royal, la garde royale rapprochée, le rassemblement des aides-conseillers ou encore le Central 46.

Hido se retint pour ne pas montrer sa surprise. Elle était vraiment tombée dans une classe de malades !

- « Super ! Une classe de bourgeois qui parlent bizarrement, un programme de malade, et destination finale, des endroits super ennuyeux ! Ah, putain, mais pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas été acceptée dans une classe « normale » ? » pensa la violette.

- « Et… où est-ce que sont Renji et Rukia ? »

Renji, lui, avait été accepté dans la classe Une, tandis que Rukia avait été placée dans une autre classe.

L'année scolaire commença donc, et les trois amis étaient séparés. Par un hasard hasardeux, (… quoi ?), Renji et Hido se rencontrèrent un jour dans les couloirs. Leur réaction se fit un peu attendre, mais finalement, ils finirent par s'embrasser avec un peu trop de passion en plein milieu du couloir. Tous deux étaient très contents de se retrouver, et Hido finit heureusement par revoir Rukia.

* * *

><p><span>Un mois après la rentrée<span>

Cinq élèves de la classe Zéro profitaient d'une journée de pause pour se promener un peu.

Ils marchaient dans le Seireitei, et ne croisaient aucun shinigami. Parmi ces cinq étudiants, on pouvait reconnaître Hido Kilija et San Teruki. Les deux filles s'entendaient très bien, et San découvrait un peu la vie du dehors grâce à Hido. Les trois autres qui les accompagnaient étaient trois garçons, venus pour pouvoir marcher un peu. Ils avançaient donc, sans se presser, quand ils entendirent des cris. Ils se consultèrent du regard, mais Hido était déjà partie, ce qui les força donc à la rejoindre. Ils arrivèrent donc sur les lieux, et furent un peu surpris.

Quatre shinigamis, de la onzième division - d'après leurs têtes - encerclaient deux autres shinigamis. Les deux personnes en question étaient un jeune homme et une jeune fille de la quatrième division. Le garçon, tremblant, semblait terrorisé. La jeune fille s'était interposée entre lui et ceux de la onzième. Les armoires à glace rigolaient bêtement, et n'avaient vraiment pas l'air commodes. Hido sentit son sang bouillir, et elle comptait interpeller les hommes lorsque San la tira en arrière avant de lui plaquer une main que la bouche pour l'empêcher de parler.

- Hido, enfin ! Tu vois bien qu'on ne fait pas le poids !

- C'est vrai ça, Kilija, qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire ? l'interrogea un des garçons.

- Ah, lâche moi, San ! fit Hido en se débattant, j'en sais rien, attirer leur attention sur nous ou quelque chose dans le genre !

- N'importe quoi ! Et puis, on a même pas d'armes, avec quoi pourrait-on se défendre ? gronda San.

- Des armes ? répéta Hido.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit !

- Mais bien sûr ! C'est ça la solution ! s'exclama Hido.

- Chut ! firent les quatre autres, ne comprenant pas d'où elle voulait en venir.

Hido se détacha de San, et ferma les yeux en se concentrant. Les sabres qu'il portaient dans le dos étant des katanas sans noms, ils ne serviraient pas, mais si elle arrivait à appeler son zanpakutô…

- Hido ! chuchota San, tu ne comptes tout de même pas essayer d'invoquer ton zanpakutô ?

Hido ne répondit pas, se contentant de se concentrer au maximum. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle eut la surprise de voir qu'elle se trouvait dans un endroit complètement différent du Seireitei. Une belle vision sous-marine s'étendait à perte de vue, et, en plein milieu, un dragon aux couleurs bleues était couché. Hido le regarda de haut en bas : il mesurait au bas mot cinq mètres, des écailles de différents bleus recouvraient son corps, et ses yeux ressemblaient à des pierres précieuses de couleurs bleues qu'on aurait assemblées. Ce dragon était tout simplement magnifique.

Elle s'approcha un peu de lui. Il ne bougea pas, se contentant de la regarder.

- Je peux savoir où est-ce que nous sommes ? demanda t-elle.

- Dans ton monde intérieur, Hido.

- Mon… mon monde intérieur ? s'interrogea Hido à voix basse.

L'étudiante violette se souvint que dans des livres qu'elle avait lu, il était dit que tous les shinigamis possédaient un monde intérieur, dans lequel ils pouvaient communiquer avec leur zanpakutô. Soudain, elle se rendit compte que le dragon l'avait appelé par son prénom.

Elle releva la tête.

- Serais-tu… mon zanpakutô?

- C'est exact.

Hido songea qu'il fallait qu'elle trouve son nom, sans quoi elle ne pourrait pas sauver les membres de la quatrième division.

- Peux-tu me dire ton nom ?

- Je m'appelle…

- « Je… je n'ai rien entendu ? »

- Répète le, s'il te plaît.

- …

Au bout de quelques essais, elle entendit tout à coup le fameux nom. Une formidable vague d'énergie monta en elle, et elle se sentit… débordante de pouvoirs.

- Ton nom est très beau, murmura t-elle au dragon.

Il s'inclina avant de la remercier. Hido sourit, et lui demanda s'il se sentait prêt. Il sembla aussitôt comprendre, et la jeune fille quitta son monde intérieur pour ré-intégrer la rue du Seireitei.

Les camarades d'Hido, s'inquiétant de ne pas l'entendre répondre, furent surpris de la voir ouvrir les yeux d'un mouvement brusque, avant qu'elle ne parte vers les shinigamis de la onzième division. Ils la suivirent donc.

Une fois à une dizaine de mètre derrière les agresseurs, Hido prit une grande inspiration, puis les interpella.

- Eh ! Vous là-bas !

- Hum ?

- C'est qui celle-là ?

- On s'en fout de savoir qui c'est ! On la bute comme les autres !

- Ouais !

Les quatre singes se mirent à courir dans un gros bordel vers Hido, qui n'avait toujours pas esquissé un mouvement. Finalement, elle fit comme si elle portait un fourreau au flanc, puis invoqua son zanpakutô.

- Tourbillonne, Satzuei !

Un grand sabre était apparu au fur et à mesure qu'elle l'invoquait. Hido se retrouva donc avec un sabre mesurant 1,60m dans les mains. La garde était bleue, décorée de petits triangles au lieu des carrés habituels, et la lame était vraiment grande, fine et avait l'air bien coupante.

Une sphère de reiatsu bleue était apparue autour d'elle, comme pour marquer le fait qu'elle ait libéré son sabre, puis avait disparu. Mais il n'empêchait qu'un reiatsu beaucoup plus fort émanait d'elle, à présent qu'elle possédait son zanpakutô.

Les armoires à glace s'arrêtèrent, quelque peu surpris. Puis, en voyant que la jeune fille tendait à présent son katana de manière assez menaçante devant elle, ils s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste. Les élèves de la classe Zéro accoururent tout d'abord auprès d'Hido, et cette dernière alla voir les shinigamis de la quatrième division.

- Vous allez bien ? leur demanda t-elle.

- Plus de peur que de mal, lui répondit avec un bref sourire la fille.

- Ouf, on a eu chaud, soupira Lin, avant de regarder Hido.

Cette dernière était absorbée par l'examen minutieux de son sabre. Voyant que le sabre faisait exactement sa taille, Hido accrocha son fourreau dans son dos, de manière à être le plus à l'aise possible. Les shinigamis partirent à leur division, tandis que les étudiants rentraient aux dortoirs de la Shin'ôrenjitsu-in.

Ce même jour, Renji Abarai, Izuru Kira, Momo Hinamori ainsi que plusieurs étudiants de première année de la classe Une, et trois étudiants de sixième année firent une sortie dans le monde réel, qui tourna mal, coûtant la vie à quelque uns d'entre eux.

* * *

><p><span>Deux mois après la rentrée<span>

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Hido ?

Satzuei regardait sa maîtresse avec attention. Elle était couchée sur le dos, dans un des jardins de la demeure de sa famille. Lui, était couché à ses côtés. Le dragon bleu, mesurant habituellement cinq bons mètres, avait rétréci de façon à pouvoir se coucher à côté d'elle.

Hido attendit un peu avant de répondre.

- Tu sais, quand je suis arrivée à la Shin'ôrenjitsu-in… au début, chaque nuit un rêve me revenait sans cesse. C'était toujours le même, comme une inlassable énigme qui s'offrait à moi sans que je puisse en trouver la solution… J'avais l'impression d'être devant une porte close. C'était toujours le même paysage, une grande étendue sous-marine.

Et, quand j'ai découvert ton nom, je me suis aperçue que c'était mon monde intérieur. Au début, je voyais juste… de l'eau, très bleue, qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Et, au fur et à mesure que ce rêve revenait, je me suis aperçue que… qu'à l'horizon, il y avait comme une ligne dorée, très éblouissante. Et surtout, j'entendais toujours un murmure, tantôt faible, tantôt un peu plus fort, et continu… Comme une voix qui ne s'arrêtait jamais. Je pensais que maintenant que j'avais trouvé ton nom, je ne ferais plus ce rêve, mais il revient chaque nuit depuis quelques temps…

Satzuei ne répondit pas. Il connaissait la réponse à ses interrogations, mais n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse la lui dire. Une voix qu'Hido ne connaissait pas se fit soudainement entendre.

- Allez, Satz', tu peux lui dire ! Il a donné son autorisation ! fit la voix en insistant sur le « il ».

- Que…

Un « pof » se fit entendre, et, à la place d'un petit nuage de fumée qui était apparu se trouvait maintenant un être lumineux. Il avait la taille d'un homme, environ 1,70m, et il étincelait. On ne voyait pas son visage, ni aucun détail physique, juste le contour de son corps tout doré. Il avait aussi une espèce de petite mèche rebelle sur le dessus de la tête.

Il croisa les bras, et sembla sourire. Hido le dévisagea, puis lança un regard interrogateur à Satzuei. La future shinigami prit finalement la parole.

- Puis-je savoir qui tu es ?

- Qui je suis ? fit l'être avec un sourire narquois, ton zanpakutô bien sûr !

Alors là, bug. Hido manqua de s'étrangler. Son… son zanpakutô ? C'était une blague, pas vrai ? Elle en avait déjà un de zanpakutô ! Voyant qu'elle était surprise, l'être s'approcha d'elle.

- C'est vrai, tu sais. Je suis ton autre zanpakutô. Le deuxième nom de ton sabre, si tu préfères.

- C'est… c'est possible, ça ? réussit-elle à articuler.

- Bien sûr, la preuve c'est que Satzuei et moi sommes là.

- Deux zanpakutôs…

- Au fait, Hido, il y a quelque chose qu'… n'a pas dit, intervint Satzuei.

- « Co… comment cela se fait-il que je n'ai pas entendu le nom qu'il a prononcé ? »

- Oui, quoi ? fit la violette prudemment.

- Il y en a un autre en plus nous deux.

- … QUOI ?!

O.K., gros bug. Allô la Terre je veux me réveiller.

- Un… un instant ! Vous êtes en train de me dire que je… enfin que mon sabre a trois noms ?!

- Exact, firent les deux d'une même voix.

- Allons bon… et c'est… normal ?

- Si tu trouves mon nom, et celui de l'autre, on pourra peut-être mieux réfléchir au sujet, tu ne crois pas, Hido ? commença l'être lumineux, parce que mine de rien, prendre contact avec toi alors que tu n'as pas connaissance de mon nom ça me draine énormément d'énergie…

- Si on va dans mon monde intérieur, ce sera mieux ?

- Oui, je pense… dans ce cas, on se revoit tout de suite princesse !

Alors qu'il disparaissait, Hido répéta le dernier mot qu'il avait prononcé, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

- Princesse ? Il est fou lui…

La jeune fille se concentra, et apparut dans son monde intérieur. Elle regarda avec un sourire l'univers qui l'entourait toujours cette grande étendue sous-marine si calme…

Elle eut la surprise de voir qu'en plus de Satzuei et de l'être lumineux qu'elle venait de rencontrer, un autre dragon se tenait là. Celui-ci était de couleur grise-argentée, et il était encre plus grand que Satzuei, dix bons mètres à vue de nez. Ses yeux étaient semblables, tout comme son dragon bleu, à deux pierres précieuses, mais de couleur argentée, assortie à son corps. Il était magnifique, tout comme Satzuei.

Hido se plaça face à eux, et inspira profondément. Au bout de trois-quarts d'heure assez longs, Hido se laissa tomber sur le sable. Du sable ? Pourquoi du sable ? Eh bien, étant donné qu'on est sous l'eau, il y a du sable à la place du sol.

Rien à faire, elle n'entendait pas leurs noms. Pourquoi diable avait-elle entendu la voix de Satzuei alors ? La voyant fatiguée, les trois zanpakutôs lui conseillèrent d'aller se reposer un peu. Avant de disparaître pour, Hido fit :

- A plus, Hizan, Hihei.

Bizarrement, il y eut un gros blanc. Les trois zanpakutôs regardèrent Hido avec stupeur. Un carré et un triangle remplis de reiatsu enveloppèrent Hido, avant de disparaître tout aussi soudainement qu'ils étaient apparus. Un katana fit à son tour son apparition dans la main gauche de l'étudiante : il apparut tout d'abord en forme scellée, avant de prendre la forme de sabre de Satzuei, d'Hizan et enfin d'Hihei. La violette se sentait « entière », comme si le simple fait d'avoir trouvé les noms de ses sabres l'avait apaisée. Elle se sentait beaucoup plus forte aussi. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne sache pas encore très bien à quoi ressemblaient les pouvoirs de ses zanpakutôs.

* * *

><p><span>Cinq mois après la rentrée<span>

Une jeune fille brune courait dans les couloirs de la Shin'ôrenjitsu-in. Elle bouscula sans le vouloir quelques autres étudiants, et s'excusa une fois arrivée à l'autre bout du couloir. Quand elle vit enfin la porte de la salle où elle comptait entrer, elle retint un cri de victoire.

Elle, San Teruki, héritière d'une famille relativement aisée au Seiretei, venait de courir comme une roturière à travers tout l'Institut. Elle soupira en elle-même que l'influence d'Hido ne donnait pas toujours de bons résultats sur elle. Peu importait finalement.

San entra donc dans ladite salle, et repéra très vite Hido son amie ne passait pas inaperçue avec ses cheveux violet foncé. Elle sourit, et alla s'asseoir à côté de la violette.

- Hido ! lança San avec un grand sourire.

- Yo, San !

Les deux filles s'étreignirent brièvement. San prit soudainement la parole.

- Eh, Hido !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, San ? Tu me parais bien excitée aujourd'hui, sourit Hido.

- Dis ! C'est vrai ?

- Euh… de quoi tu parles ? répondit Hido, ne comprenant pas d'où la brune voulait en venir.

- C'est vrai que tu as des souvenirs du monde réel ? fit San, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- … Quelques-uns, murmura Hido.

- Vraiment ? C'est comment ?!

Hido regarda San, puis un sourire éclaira son visage : elle adorait cette fille, et l'inverse était aussi vrai. L'étudiante violette s'assit un peu plus confortablement sur sa chaise, et commença à raconter ce dont elle se souvenait. Pas grand chose, à vrai dire juste des détails concernant un établissement où elle avait été, un lycée, lui semblait-il, un lieu où elle avait habité…

San l'écoutait attentivement. Étant noble, elle était née de parents nobles au Seireitei, et n'avait donc jamais été une humaine. Hido s'interrompit au bout de quelques instants, premièrement parce qu'elle n'avait plus rien à raconter, et deuxièmement parce qu'un professeur était rentré dans la salle.

Il fit l'appel, puis, voyant qu'aucun des élèves ne manquait, les informa qu'aujourd'hui ils allaient s'entraîner au Kido. Hido soupira discrètement, très vite imitée par une dizaine d'autres. Elle était de temps à autres, voire souvent un élément perturbateur dans la classe. Au début, la plupart des élèves ne voyaient pas ce comportement d'un très bon œil. Mais finalement, comme la violette nouait facilement des liens, elle fit se rapprocher toute la classe, et certains devinrent un peu moins « coincés » comme elle le disait si poétiquement.

Les élèves de la classe Zéro, accompagnés de leur professeur de nécromancie, allèrent sur un terrain d'entraînement. Ledit terrain était en terre, et des cibles étaient installés à l'autre bout. Encore derrière se trouvait un mur, et enfin un des bâtiments principaux de l'Institut, haut de quatre étages. Le professeur prit la parole :

- Aujourd'hui vous allez essayer d'exploser ces cibles, comme hier et vous devrez essayer de faire en sorte de mettre toute votre force dans votre tir.

- Une chacun ou on essaye de toutes les faire exploser ? demanda un élève.

- Toutes. Le mur derrière les cibles est recouvert par un sort de Kidô spécial. De toute manière à votre niveau vous pourrez à peine l'abîmer, termina le professeur avant d'éclater de rire.

- Eh, Hido, tu vas pouvoir lui prouver que son mur peut être détruit ? demanda San.

- Bah je sais pas, ça dépendra, répondit la concernée.

- Vas-y Kilija, met-y toute ta force qu'on rigole un peu, fit un de leur camarade derrière.

- Tu vas pas être déçu alors, lui rétorqua t-elle.

Quelques élèves passèrent, et enfin ce fut le tour d'Hido.

- Hadô no nana jyu san, Sôren Sôkatsui* !

Des sphères d'énergies bleues apparurent et foncèrent sur les cibles. Elles étaient environ deux fois plus grandes que celles des autres élèves. Les sphères explosèrent toutes les cibles sans exception, mais ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Elles détruisirent aussi le mur et se réunirent pour former une seule boule, qui provoqua une énorme explosion en rencontrant le bâtiment qui se trouvait encore derrière le mur. Ce dernier faisant quatre étages, les trois premiers avaient explosé. Les élèves qui étaient dans les salles de classe avaient l'air surpris que leurs murs donnant sur le terrain d'entraînement aient été détruits. Hido se retourna, mine de rien, et regarda son professeur. Tout le monde se demandait s'il allait péter un plomb parce qu'elle venait d'abîmer quelques salles et de détruire un mur, ou s'il allait la féliciter pour un sort aussi destructeur. Il ne fit ni l'un ni l'autre, il partit juste du terrain d'entraînement.

Les élèves de la classe Zéro éclatèrent de rire, avant de féliciter Hido. Elle accepta leurs commentaires en rigolant avec eux, puis ils partirent tous du terrain, après l'avoir remis en état avec leurs sorts.

*73ème technique de destruction, lotus jumeau des flammes bleues de l'anéantissement

* * *

><p><span>Quelques mois plus tard<span>

Une foule d'élèves se pressaient devant les tableaux disposés dans la cour de l'Institut. C'était les premières années, qui, ayant fini ladite année, venaient regarder s'ils étaient pris en deuxième année. Il y avait différentes réactions, certains restaient bêtement devant le tableau, ne croyant pas à ce qu'ils voyaient, ceux qui se jetaient dans les bras des uns des autres, sur-heureux, ceux qui pleuraient - surtout les filles – parce qu'ils étaient contents, ceux qui n'esquissaient pas un geste…

Regardant la foule du haut d'une classe, Hido sourit, très vite imitée par San, puis par d'autres. Eux, les élèves de la classe Zéro, savaient qu'ils étaient tous acceptés en deuxième et dernière année. Après que les étudiants se soient un peu dispersés, ceux de la classe Zéro sortirent de leur salle.

- Tu crois qu'on fera quoi, l'année prochaine ? fit San, regardant Hido.

- J'espère qu'on fera des sorties, sourit cette dernière, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

- Ouais… t'as prévu quelque chose pendant les vacances ?

- Non, je ne crois pas… pourquoi ?

- Ça te dirait de venir un peu chez moi ?

- Ouais !

Semblant se souvenir de quelque chose, la cadette Kilija se précipita à une fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit.

- Hé, Renji, Rukia !

Les deux amis qui s'apprêtaient à sortir, se retournèrent d'un même mouvement.

Hido, un sourire en coin, agita sa main avant de leur re-crier :

- N'espérez pas vous échapper, j'ai prévu qu'on se revoit !

Le roux et la brune lui répondirent par un signe de la main. San attendit qu'Hido referme la fenêtre avant de soupirer, un demi-sourire sur le lèvres :

- T'es pas un peu dingue de faire ça ?

- On s'en fout, c'est le dernier jour ! Faudra attendre l'année prochaine pour qu'ils me punissent !

Elle finit sa phrase par un clin d'œil, et la Shin'ôrenjitsu-in se vida de tous ses étudiants. Des vacances méritées étaient enfin arrivées.

* * *

><p><strong>[Partie Trois]<strong>

Début de la deuxième année d'Hido, de Renji et de Rukia

- Les vacances étaient trop courtes ! s'exclama San Teruki en s'affalant sur son bureau.

Sa voisine, Hido, la regarda, avant de poser sa tête dans ses bras sur son bureau.

- On en a bien profité quand même, pas vrai ? fit la violette.

- Ouais, mais les vacances c'est toujours trop court ! (C'est bien vrai ça !)

- Hum…

Les deux filles n'avaient pas trop à se plaindre : elles avaient passé deux semaines ensemble, et Hido avait invité Rukia et Renji chez elle pour qu'ils puissent passer un moment tous les trois. Quelque élèves de la classe Zéro avaient organisé des sorties auxquelles tous les membres de la classe avaient été conviés... Bref, ces vacances avaient été assez animées !

Malheureusement, il leur fallait reprendre les cours. Les trois quarts de la classe Zéro soupirèrent plus ou moins bruyamment quand un professeur rentra dans la classe et commença tout de suite à parler de formules compliquées.

- Dis, Renji…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Rukia ?

- Ce sera triste l'année prochaine, quand Hido ne sera plus là… tu ne crois pas ?

- … Si. Mais on peut être contents pour elle ! Et puis on la rejoindra forcément au Gotei 13, alors c'est bon…

- Si elle va au Gotei 13...

Les mois passèrent donc, plus ou moins rapidement selon les moments. Hido passait son temps fourrée à la Bibliothèque Spirituelle, où elle avait lu environ la moitié des ouvrages. San la surnommait affectueusement « le rat de bibliothèque ».

Environ six mois après la rentrée

- Yes ! Enfin !

- Kilija, je vous prierai de bien vouloir cesser de déranger la classe, pour la troisième fois !

- Ouais, ouais... répondit à voix basse la concernée, ce qui montrait qu'elle se foutait royalement de ce que pouvait lui dire le professeur, comme à son habitude.

- Donc je disais – avant d'être interrompu par votre camarade - , recommença le professeur avant de jeter un regard noir vers Hido, une sortie dans le monde réel est programmée la semaine prochaine. Il va sans dire que vos sabres vous seront utiles, donc vous les prendrez ; ce sera une séance d'entraînement au Konsô, et...

Hido cessa d'écouter. De toute façon, ils allaient dans le monde réel, c'était le principal ! Elle caressa du regard son zanpakutô posé à côté d'elle.

* * *

><p>- Et... c'est bon ! s'exclama un Hizan sur-excité.<p>

- Tu y es finalement arrivé, Hido, sourit Hihei.

- On fait une fête ? demanda Satzuei.

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère, fit Hido, encore essoufflée après l'épreuve qu'elle venait d'accomplir.

- On... on ne va pas boire juste du thé pour fêter ça quand même ?! s'indigna l'être lumineux.

- Et si ! lança Hido avec un clin d'œil.

* * *

><p>Le jour de la sortie arriva enfin. Les élèves de la classe Zéro étaient très excités, et ne cessaient de parler malgré les réprimandes du professeur. Hido songea qu'un an plus tôt, Renji avait fait une sortie semblable, et qu'il aurait pu mourir...<p>

Elle secoua la tête, et écouta San lui parler de tout et de rien.

Quand les élèves arrivèrent sur le terrain, ils regardèrent un peu autour d'eux : ils se trouvaient en haut d'une succession d'immeubles délabrés, à l'écart d'une ville dont on pouvait distinguer les contours flous. San regarda par terre, et murmura :

- Ça ne m'a pas l'air solide... bon sang, imagine qu'on doive se battre et que ça s'écroule... !

- Ouais... répondit Hido.

Le professeur demanda à ce qu'ils sortent leurs sabres, et tous s'exécutèrent. Ensuite, ils furent répartis en duos, devant trouver un esprit à envoyer à Soul Society.

Au bout d'environ une heure et demie, tous s'étaient occupés d'au moins un esprit chacun. Hido chercha du regard les autres élèves, et, quand elle se retourna, elle eut la surprise de ne pas voir San, avec qui elle s'était mise. La violette pensa d'abord que la brune lui faisait une blague, mais venant de San, ç'aurait été étonnant.

- San ? lança t-elle.

Seul le vent lui répondit. Commençant sérieusement à s'inquiéter, elle cria une nouvelle fois.

- SAN !

- Hi... do...

L'étudiante violette tendit l'oreille : il lui semblait avoir entendu un murmure d'une voix familière. Elle se maudit d'être aussi nulle pour repérer les reiatsus, et avança un peu vers l'endroit d'où il lui semblait avoir entendu quelque chose.

Hido erra un peu parmi les toits, puis, descendit d'un étage pour se retrouver à l'intérieur d'un immeuble. Il lui sembla reconnaître le grognement d'un Hollow, alors elle s'approcha de la provenance du cri à pas de loups. La violette passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, et un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale.

Il y avait effectivement un Hollow, et il y avait aussi San. Le monstre avait acculé la jeune fille contre un mur, et le cou de la brune se trouvait entre deux de ses énormes griffes. Hido déglutit avec difficulté, et dégaina son sabre le plus discrètement possible. Elle s'approcha du monstre et donna un seul coup, fin, précis sur l'arrière de son masque. Il disparut en poussant un râle. San glissa le long du mur, très pâle. Hido rangea son zanpakutô avant de se précipiter vers son amie.

Elle passa un bras sous ses épaules pour la soutenir, et lui demanda si ça allait. San lui répondit d'une voix faible. Hido disparut en un Shunpô pour apparaître au lieu de rassemblement. Les trois-quarts de la classe étaient présents, ainsi que le professeur.

La Kilija, malgré son handicap à repérer les reiatsus, remarqua que la pression spirituelle était anormalement élevée. Un des garçons de la classe apparut à coté d'elles, et Hido lui confia San. La violette comptait aller voir le professeur pour lui demander si cette pression dans l'air était normale, quand une petite dizaine de Hollows apparurent à côté d'eux.

Les élèves tressaillirent, mais certains essayèrent malgré tout de lancer des sorts pour les faire disparaître. La cadette Kilija commença par les attaquer avec son zanpakutô, ne préférant pas user du Kidô (En effet, vaut mieux pas). Les Hollows disparurent, et tous poussèrent un soupir, croyant que le danger était désormais écarté. Mauvais réflexe, car à peine quelques instants plus tard, une armée de Huge Hollows fit son apparition. Cette fois-ci, ils commencèrent à vraiment avoir peur.

Même leur professeur semblait... étonné. La violette se mordit les lèvres, est-ce qu'elle allait devoir utiliser son tout nouveau pouvoir ? Elle venait de le découvrir il y avait à peine quelques jours...

- Tourbillonne, Satzuei ! fit-elle avant de lancer un Dragon Canon en direction de cinq Huge Hollows qui s'approchaient un peu trop près des étudiants a son goût.

Heureusement, pour le moment, aucun élève n'avait été sérieusement blessé. La plupart s'étaient rassemblés de façon à faire de petits groupes, et s'attaquaient dans un mouvement synchronisé aux monstres. Hido combattait seule. Elle remarqua un Hollow apparaître vers San, sans que cette dernière ne l'aperçoive.

- Métamorphose, Hizan !

L'étudiante aux cheveux violets apparut dans le dos de son amie, et interposa son sabre entre le dos de la jeune fille et les griffes du Hollow. Un grincement se fit entendre, ce qui suffit à San pour comprendre quelle était la situation la brunette se retourna et, envoya un sort destructeur dans le visage du monstre.

- Pas mal, sourit Hido.

- Tu n'étais pas au courant qu'en duo, on pouvait être imbattables, nous deux ? lui répondit San avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Toujours aussi modeste, toi...

- Je sais !

Les combats commençaient néanmoins à s'éterniser, et les Hollows, à s'impatienter. Ils se rassemblèrent, et le professeur en profita pour rassembler ses élèves de son côté. Hido, ayant un mauvais pressentiment, attendit patiemment que tous les élèves soient autour du professeur, puis, après avoir pris une grande inspiration, fit faire un demi-cercle à sa lame en direction du petit groupe.

- Satzuei... Genbô* !

Une vague horizontale, fine, s'approcha à grande vitesse des étudiants qui n'eurent pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle s'arrêta peu avant eux, et fit apparaître un globe, bleu clair et transparent autour d'eux.

*Satzuei Genbô : mur d'écailles

« C'est ma meilleure technique de protection... j'espère que ça suffira... »

La violette allait se rapprocher des Huge Hollows quand elle entendit San l'appeler.

- HIDO !

- San...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

- Je vais essayer de les battre.

- Arrête ! Le prof a dit que vu leur rassemblement ils allaient certainement tenter de...

Hido n'entendit pas la suite, la voix de San étant couverte par les rugissements bestiaux des monstres. La jeune fille se rapprocha encore un peu. Les monstres, collés les uns aux autres, semblaient faire une sorte d'appel, fixant de leurs orbites noires et vides le ciel qui commençait à s'assombrir. Tout à coup, ledit ciel se déchira, laissant passer un pied géant, puis deux, puis une tête, le tout formant un Menos Grande.

La Kilija frissonna : c'était donc ça, un Menos ? Elle en avait vu en illustration dans certains livres de la Bibliothèque, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que ça puisse être aussi énorme.

Elle pensa néanmoins qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'elle le batte s'ils voulaient tous repartir vivants. La violette tendit son sabre devant elle, et s'aperçut sans trop de surprise que sa main tremblait. La voix de Satzuei résonna alors dans son esprit :

- Même si c'est la première fois que tu l'essayes en combat, ne t'en fais pas. On veillera à ce que tout se passe bien !

- Merci, Satz', Hizan, Hihei.

- Avant de nous remercier, essaye.

- Bankai... Hihiosatzuei*

*Hihiosatzuei : roi des dragons

* * *

><p>Revenons quelques jours en arrière pour comprendre un peu...<p>

- Bien, aujourd'hui, nous allons te faire une sorte de cours sur nos pouvoirs respectifs afin que tu puisses les utiliser au mieux, commença Hihei de son habituelle voix calme.

- Pff... quand tu dis cours on a tout de suite peur, soupira Hizan.

- Je suis d'accord, dit à son tour Satzuei.

- Taisez-vous, elle ne va rien comprendre, les réprimanda le dragon argenté d'une voix menaçante malgré le fait qu'elle ait l'air douce.

- Oki doki chef, firent les deux zanpakutôs d'une même voix.

- Bien, tout d'abord, tu as découvert le nom de Satzuei. Tu sais que dans notre langue, Satzuei signifie « dragon aqueux ». Son pouvoir te permet de contrôler l'eau dans tous ses états, que ce soit sous forme liquide, de glace ou de vapeur. Malgré tout, son pouvoir penche plus du domaine du contrôle de l'eau liquide, car ton âme façonne son pouvoir ainsi.

- Ensuite, Hizan, la « lumière céleste ». Son pouvoir ressemble à du Shunpô sur longue distance, il permet de revenir à des endroits auxquels tu es déjà allée. Il te faut visualiser l'endroit, et de transpercer une partie de ton corps avec ton zanpakutô sous sa forme. Tu pourras emmener d'autres personnes avec toi, quand tu le maîtriseras parfaitement.

- Pour finir, moi-même, Hihei. Mon nom n'a pas de signification dans notre langue, et je suis en quelque sorte l'union de Satzuei et d'Hizan.

- Ton nom a le « Hi » de Hizan et le « ei » de Satzuei ?

- Exact. Mon pouvoir est de communiquer avec les autres zanpakutôs, et je peux ainsi deviner plus ou moins ce que pensent leurs possesseurs, mais aussi exercer des pressions sur leurs esprits.

- Exercer des pressions sur leurs esprits...

- Mais bien sûr, nous t'obéissons, donc nous ne ferons rien sans que tu nous l'aies demandé.

- Bien, maintenant que tu connais tous nos pouvoirs en Shikai, nous allons passer à la vitesse supérieure ! dit finalement le dragon.

- C'est à dire ? s'enquit la jeune fille.

- Après le Shikai, il y a... commença Hizan, comme s'il s'agissait d'une devinette.

- Le... Bankai ? tenta Hido.

- Exact ! s'exclama Satzuei.

- Mais vous êtes tarés ou quoi ?! Je ne peux pas atteindre le Ban... commença Hido avant de se faire interrompre par Hihei.

- Tu peux l'atteindre, ne dis pas de bêtises. L'atteindre est une chose, le contrôler en sera une autre. Nous allons déjà nous concentrer à te le faire atteindre, et nous ferons en sorte que...

- Un instant ! Si j'ai trois zanpakutôs alors j'ai... non... impossible...

- Si, tu as trois Bankai.

- Et comment vous comptez faire pour me faire atteindre trois fois le Bankai et me faire contrôler trois Bankai différents ?!

- Du calme, voyons, s'étonna Satzuei, je ne t'ai pas vue excitée comme ça depuis que...

- La ferme, Satz', fit narquoisement Hizan.

- Bien, pour commencer, tu vas t'entraîner pour avoir ton Bankai avec Satzuei.

- …

- Parce que c'est le premier nom que tu as découvert, et c'est ton sabre offensif.

- D'accord !

Et c'est ainsi que notre chère Hido s'entraîna au Bankai avec Hihei comme coach, Hizan en supporter, et Satzuei. La condition pour atteindre le Bankai avec Satzuei : le battre sans aucunes armes. Hido était un peu effrayée au début, car battre un dragon de cinq mètres de haut lui semblait un peu irréalisable. Mais elle réussit malgré tout.

La méthode qu'utilisa Hihei était celle que Kisuke Urahara avait mise en place pour atteindre le Bankai en trois jours. Évidemment, c'était risqué, mais... l'essentiel est qu'elle réussit.

Revenons au présent. Enfin, le présent du passé. ... Comment ça, je m'enfonce ?

* * *

><p>Elle y était arrivée. Elle avait réussi à atteindre ce stade. Le Bankai...<p>

Hido ne sentait plus son corps d'étudiante, ne le voyait plus, mais à la place, elle vit un corps de dragon. De couleurs bleues. Son Bankai avec Satzuei consistait en quelque sorte à fusionner avec lui. Elle agita le bras, mais ce fut une patte qui bougea.

Le dragon fit quelques mouvements, comme pour s'habituer à son corps, puis il regarda le Menos.

« Satzuei... si on fait un Dragon Canon, ça le battra ? »

« A toi de décider, princesse... »

« Tu m'avances... enfin bon, va pour un Dragon Canon. »

Le dragon s'envola avec légèreté, et arriva peu de temps après juste à quelques mètres du masque du Menos. Il ouvrit la gueule, et emmagasina de l'énergie qu'il projeta en un jet violent sur le Menos.

- DRAGON CANON !

Le jet fendit le masque du Menos, et le fit éclater en plusieurs morceaux. Son corps disparut rapidement, et les autres Hollows repartirent au Hueco Mondo en poussant des cris.

Hido et Satzuei se séparèrent, leur fusion s'annula. La jeune fille, après avoir fait revenir ses zanpakutôs dans son âme, rengaina son sabre. Elle sentit sa joue la brûler et la toucha. Elle sentit sous ses doigts une balafre ensanglantée. La violette soupira, et rejoignit plutôt le groupe d'élèves qui semblait... OK, mâchoires décrochées, donc abasourdis.

Le globe bleu de son Satzuei Genbô ayant disparu en même temps qu'elle avait rappelé ses sabres, San lui sauta au cou, comme pour vérifier que c'était bien Hido qui venait de faire tout ça. La Kilija lui rendit son étreinte, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

><p><span>Une semaine plus tard...<span>

Après avoir marché dans les couloirs de la Shin'ôrenjitsu-in, une silhouette féminine rentra dans une classe discrètement, mais l'accueil réservé ne fut absolument pas discret. Les élèves de la classe Zéro accueillirent Hido avec un cri général, lui souhaitant la bienvenue. La violette dévisagea les quatorze personnes autour d'elle, puis tous éclatèrent de rire. San lui sauta au cou, lui demandant comment avait été son séjour à la quatrième division. Hido lui répondit que tout s'était bien passé, elle avait juste eu un coup de barre car elle n'avais pas l'habitude d'utiliser son pouvoir.

- Tu sais quoi, Hido ? fit la brune, les yeux pétillants.

- Non... mais quelque chose me dit que je ne vais pas tarder à savoir...

- Il y a des rumeurs qui circulent dans l'académie en ce moment !

- Comme toujours, non ?

- Oui, mais là, c'est beaucoup plus excitant !

- Eh bien ?

- Tout le monde ne cesse de parler d'une étudiante qui aurait tué tout plein de Hollows !

- … Et ? fit Hido, ne voyant pas d'où elle voulait en venir.

- Bon sang, c'est toi !

- … ?

- C'est de toi dont tout le monde parle en ce moment !

Ne voyant toujours pas de réaction ou de réponse venant d'Hido, San soupira, mais sauta presque sur place quand elle se rappela quelque chose.

- Ah oui ! Et il y a autre chose !

- Oui ?

- T'as un surnom aussi !

- Qui est ?

- « La tueuse de Menos ».

Hido faillit éclater de rire, mais en voyant le visage sérieux de San, elle s'en abstint. Des rumeurs sur elle, hein ? Comme si elle avait besoin de ça...

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p>Ça, c'est du chapitre... il est beaucoup plus long que les autres, non ?<p>

J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, parce qu'il traite de choses différentes mais liées. Certains aspects de la vie à la Shin'ôrenjitsu-in sont bien évidemment proches de ceux que l'on voit dans le manga, comme les sorties, par exemple. La classe Zéro n'existe pas dans le manga, c'est une classe que j'ai crée pour la fanfic. Le rassemblement des aides-conseillers est aussi de moi, c'est une sorte de classe préparatoire pour les futurs membres du Conseil des 46. La garde royale rapprochée est encore l'une de mes inventions, ce sont un peu les gardes du corps des dirigeants royaux de la Soul Society.

Certes, au vu des derniers scans, mon raisonnement de garde royale rapprochée et de détachement royal, mais il faut juste savoir que j'ai écrit ce chapitre bien longtemps avant les scans, j'étais donc à cette époque obligée d'arranger les choses à ma manière ^^

Les noms des sabres d'Hido & leurs significations sont bien évidemment inventés, d'où le " dans notre langue " d'Hihei lors du flash-back. Les noms des bankais sont eux aussi inventés et arrangés à ma sauce.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et que la suite vous plaira tout autant. D'ailleurs, je publierai le chapitre seize dans peu de temps, promis ! Bonnes vacances pour ceux qui en ont, et bonnes fêtes !


	17. Chapitre Seize

Bonjour !

Voici le chapitre 16, qui arrive un peu en retard par rapport à mes prévisions - faute d'un cyclone et de mes devoirs de vacances. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire à son propos... si ce n'est que j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant, voire plus que les autres !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Souvenirs : Chapitre seize : <span>**

**Gotei 13 : Différents modes de vie !**

Un peu moins de cinquante ans auparavant...

_L'avant-dernier jour de cours à la Shin'ôrenjitsu-in pour la classe Zéro_

« On va enfin savoir où on est acceptés ! »

« Satzuei, je te ferais remarquer que c'est Hido qui est acceptée, pas toi »

« Hihei, tu casses tout là ! »

« Hum... ce n'est pas que je veux vous empêcher de parler mais... j'aimerais écouter ce que dit le prof ' ! »

Le professeur principal de la classe, Genbôrô Tadase, parlait des différents lieux où les élèves pourraient être acceptés. Hido avait l'impression de ré-entendre le discours de début de première année. Enfin, il prit une feuille sur son bureau,et appela les noms des élèves.

Il finit cinq minutes plus tard, et, comme la cloche sonnait, tous les élèves sortirent de la classe.

Seul Hido resta à sa place, surprise.

« Je n'ai pas entendu mon nom... il m'a... oubliée ? »

La violette se leva, et alla donc demander au professeur s'il l'avait oubliée.

- Excusez-moi... vous ne m'avez pas citée.

- Hum ? Ah oui, Kilija, Kilija... C'est normal. Tu n'intégreras ni le rassemblement des aides- conseillers ni le détachement royal.

- Mais alors, où...

- Tu intégreras le Gotei 13.

* * *

><p>- Alors, Hido ?! s'exclama Renji en voyant sa petite amie arriver à leur point de rendez-vous.<p>

Il se tenait sous un arbre, avec un parapluie étant donné qu'il pleuvait. Hido se mit près de lui, mais resta sous la pluie. Elle adorait l'eau, la pluie ne la dérangeait pas.

- Alors... quoi ?

- Ton affectation.

Voyant que la jeune fille ne répondait rien, il l'attira contre elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle répondit à son baiser. Ils s'assirent sur un banc, sous les arbres encore mouillés. De temps à autre, une gouttelette d'eau venait s'écraser sur eux. Renji avait replié son parapluie, et regardait Hido. Au bout d'un moment, la violette prit la parole.

- Je... je vais être intégrée au Gotei 13...

- Sérieusement ?! Mais c'est... c'est génial !

- Hm...

Renji, surpris, la dévisagea. Elle ne semblait pas si joyeuse. Il la ré-embrassa longuement, chacun profitant du contact si agréable des lèvres de l'autre.

- En fait, ce n'est pas spécialement le fait que j'aille au Gotei 13 qui me dérange...

Renji attendit la suite patiemment.

- C'est... c'est que... je serais encore... seule...

Le rouquin allait parler mais Hido reprit la parole.

- Les autres vont tous ailleurs...

Elle eut un petit rire forcé.

- Faut croire que c'est à cause de toutes les conneries que j'ai fait qu'ils m'envoient là-bas...

- Tu sais, même si tu es la seule pour l'instant, Rukia et moi, on viendra au Gotei 13 dans quelques années !

Hido regarda son amoureux avec surprise. Il continua sur sa lancée.

- Et puis, vu ta force, tu auras certainement un poste d'officier, et puis tu pourras revenir nous voir ! Et...

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase car Hido lui avait sauté au cou, et avait écrasé sa bouche sur la sienne. Il l'enlaça à la taille afin de répondre à son baiser avec autant de passion qu'elle.

- Bon sang, comment est-ce que tu fais pour me remonter tout le temps le moral ? lui souffla t-elle à l'oreille peu après qu'ils aient rompu leur baiser.

- C'est mon charme qui fait ça, lui répondit t-il avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Bak'a... je t'aime...

- Moi aussi...

Finalement, tous deux se séparèrent, Hido voulant saluer une dernière fois ses camarades de classe, et Renji voulant aller voir Rukia pour l'informer.

* * *

><p>Hihei lui apprit que San donnait une petite fête où seuls les élèves de la classe Zéro étaient conviés.<p>

- Je suis obligée d'y aller ?

- C'est ton amie, la réprimanda Hihei.

- … Je n'aime pas les fêtes, murmura t-elle en guise de réponse.

Quand elle arriva, San lui sauta dessus et la serra très fort contre elle.

- Hiiiidoooo !

- Yo, San, répondit la violette.

La brunette lui prit la main et l'emmena dans une grande salle, où le reste des élèves étaient là.

La cadette Kilija s'aperçut qu'elle en savait même pas où son amie était affectée. San l'informa finalement de la répartition de la classe.

- Deux vont intégrer la garde royale rapprochée, huit le détachement royal, trois le rassemblement des aides-conseillers et un le Central 46 !

- Et toi dans tout ça ? lui demande Hido.

- Rassemblement des aides-conseillers !

- Donc, tu vas intégrer le Central 46 plus tard ?

- Oui ! Mais bon, ce sera certainement dans très longtemps, car j'ai entendu dire que la formation était très longue !

- Eh bien, bon courage, lui sourit la violette .

- Merci ! Et toi, ma chérie ? s'enquit San.

- Je... je vais au Gotei 13.

- Au Gotei 13 ? Tu vas dans une des treize divisions ?

- Eh bien, oui.

- Oh... on se verra plus, alors ? fit la brunette, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je pense qu'on se verra...mais... moins, répondit Hido en détournant le regard.

San, n'y tenant plus, lui sauta au cou, fondant en larmes. Hido lui caressa les cheveux, avant de la réconforter. La future shinigami ne pensait pas que la jeune noble s'était autant attachée à elle.

Mais elle songea que la plupart des familles nobles éduquaient sévèrement leurs enfants, et que ceux-ci n'avaient donc pas vraiment d'amis. Tous les élèves de la classe Zéro semblaient épanouis maintenant. Hido quitta la demeure Teruki après avoir promis à San de revenir la voir.

* * *

><p><span>Un peu moins de cinquante ans auparavant...<span>

Seireitei, quartiers de la onzième division

Hido – qui marchait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes – s'arrêta devant deux grandes portes où le kanji onze était inscrit. Elle vérifia que son zanpakutô était bien accroché dans son dos, et que son shihakusho était à peu près... correct. Puis, elle prit une grande inspiration, et s'apprêtait à taper sur la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit violemment pour laisser passer trois corps.

Les trois corps en question semblaient être des shinigamis, habillés de shihakusho, et bien abîmés.

La Kilija se souvint que la onzième division était plus réputée pour leur manie du combat que pour leur sociabilité. Elle soupira, puis se décida à entrer.

Devant, droit devant, il y avait de grands bâtiments, sûrement les quartiers des officiers et les bureaux administratifs. Une allée droite s'étendait pour rejoindre lesdits bâtiments.

Et, sur les côtés de l'allée, des shinigamis par dizaines. Seul petit détail, ils avaient tous des têtes peu accueillantes, et la plupart étaient des armoires à glace sans doutes pas très évoluées.

Hido hésita un peu avant d'avancer, mais fit quand même quelques pas. Tous les shinigamis présents la regardaient d'un air mauvais. Mais, leurs regards se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers les portes coulissantes du bâtiment principal lorsque ces dernières s'ouvrirent. Un homme en sortit, accompagné de deux autres.

L'homme en question mesurait au bas mot deux mètres, et avait une caricature assez impressionnante. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en pics, avec des clochettes au bout de chaque. Il portait une tenue de shinigami habituelle, bien qu'ouverte sur son torse puissant. Il avait aussi un haori de capitaine, déchiré. Sur son visage, on voyait des cicatrices, et un étrange bandeau lui cachai l'œil droit.

A côté de lui, il y avait deux autres shinigamis, très différents l'un de l'autre. L'un était chauve, avec son fourreau de zanpakutô sur une de ses épaules. Il avait aussi des marques rouges sur les côtés des yeux. L'autre était un brun, avec des cheveux coupés au carrés. Son zanpakutô pendait à son côté. Son visage était assez beau, et des espèces de plumes ornaient le coin de son œil et de son sourcil droit.

Tous trois dégageaient une pression spirituelle impressionnante, surtout celui qui portait le haori de capitaine. Une petite fille aux cheveux roses apparut soudain de derrière son dos. Elle eut un rire enfantin, puis s'agrippa à l'épaule du grand shinigami.

Le capitaine regarda Hido, puis dit :

- C'est toi, la nouvelle ?

- O... Oui...

- Bon, entre un coup dans le bureau, ordonna t-il.

Hido s'exécuta de suite. Elle entra donc à la suite du capitaine dans son bureau. Il s'assit sur une chaise d'un côté du bureau, et fit signe à la jeune fille de faire de même.

Il lui donna une feuille qu'elle parcourut du regard.

* * *

><p>Nom : Kilija<p>

Prénom : Hido

Âge : indéterminé

Groupe sanguin : /

Date de naissance : 27 octobre

Taille : 1,60m

Poids : 45 kg

Etudes à la Shin'ôrenjitsu-in : Oui

Durée : Deux ans.

Zanpakutô : Oui

Nom, type et pouvoirs(s) : Satzuei, type Eau, maîtrise l'eau

Hizan, type Kidô, transportation instantanée,

Hihei, type Kidô, communique avec les autres zanpakutôs

Peut utiliser le Kidô : Oui

Observations des enseignants : Élève indisciplinée, malgré d'excellentes notes et une bonne maîtrise de son sabre. Doit s'entraîner à mieux maîtriser sa pression spirituelle.

* * *

><p>- Alors ? fit le capitaine en observant Hido du coin de l'œil.<p>

Hido ne répondit rien. D'abord, qu'est-ce qu'elle était sensée répondre ?

- C'est bien toi Hid' Hid' ? s'exclama joyeusement l'enfant.

- Euh... oui.

- Bon, ben... on va dire bienvenue dans la division.

Le ton qu'il avait employé montrait clairement qu'il se moquait complètement des formalités.

Hido le regarda, ne répondant toujours rien. Il reprit la parole :

- Dans la onzième division, on se fait pas chier, c'est la loi du plus fort. T'es faible, t'as rien à foutre ici.

« Sympa comme discours de bienvenue... »

- Moi, c'est Kenpachi Zaraki. La vice-capitaine, c'est Yachiru Kusajishi - la petite fille agita la main - le lieutenant Ikkaku Madarame. Tu te démerdes avec ça et tu me suis dehors tout de suite.

- ...

Kenpachi l'emmena dans une des cours intérieures de la division. Les shinigamis qui s'entraînaient là auparavant s'était poussés en sentant le reiatsu de leur capitaine. Ledit capitaine se plaça à une extrémité du terrain, et, d'un regard, fit comprendre à Hido qu'elle devait se placer à l'opposé.

La nouvelle shinigami s'exécuta donc. Rien ne se passa, jusqu'à qu'elle sentit une présence devant elle. Par réflexe, elle se recula et sortit son sabre pour parer et l'impact du coup la recula d'un bon mètre. Elle soupira intérieurement de soulagement elle n'aurait pas dégainé, elle aurait été coupée en deux.

Kenpachi se tenait à quelques dizaines de centimètres, et dégageait une aura effrayante, comme si le sourire carnassier qui ne cessait de grandir sur son visage ne suffisait pas à le rendre effrayant.

Yachiru avait sauté de son épaule pour aller sur une gouttière, et s'écriait joyeusement « Ken-chan ! » Yumichika et Ikkaku étaient resté debout, sans doute pour voir comment la nouvelle recrue allait se débrouiller face à leur capitaine.

Hido s'aperçut que sa main gauche tremblait. Le choc semblait avoir été vraiment dur.

Elle entendit un sifflement près de son oreille droite, et plaça immédiatement son zanpakutô à côté de ladite oreille. Le capitaine ne faisait qu'attaquer, enchaînant plus ou moins des parades, mais surtout, frappant avec une force surhumaine. Tout comme elle, il ne tenait son zanpakutô que d'une main. Finalement, après quelques échanges violents, Hido se dit qu'elle devrait utiliser ses pouvoirs, sans quoi elle allait sans aucun doute gagner un aller simple pour la quatrième division.

- Ban... kai...

* * *

><p>« Aie... où est-ce... où est-ce que je suis ? Ah, c'est vrai, à la quatrième division... Pourquoi déjà ? Ah , oui, 'me suis fait battre par mon capitaine... Il y est pas allé de main morte, je sens plus mon bras... Aie, si je le sens en fait... »<p>

Hido tentait de reconnecter un peu ses neurones, allongée dans son lit dans une chambre réservée aux multiples patients de la quatrième division. Elle s'était faite éclatée par Kenpachi, au sens propre. Elle avait beau eu libérer ses sabres, aller jusqu'à utiliser son Bankai, elle s'était faite laminée. Ce n'était pas étonnant, après tout, il était capitaine, et un des plus puissants du Gotei malgré le fait qu'il ne connaisse pas le nom de son zanpakutô.

N'empêche qu'un bras cassé et des côtes fracturées dès le premier jour, ça faisait mal.

* * *

><p><span>Shin'ôrenjitsu-in<span>

- Excusez moi... demanda Hido à un concierge de la Shin'ôrenjitsu-in.

- Hum... une shinigami ? 'Voulez quoi ?

- J'aimerais avoir un renseignement sur une étudiante, s'il vous plaît.

- Elle s'appelle ?

- Rukia.

- Rukia comment ?

- ... Je ne sais pas...

L'homme grogna, mais regarda dans ses épais volumes. Au bout de cinq minutes, il se retourna vers Hido.

- Il y avait bien une Rukia, une certaine... Rukia Kuchiki, c'est celle-là ?

- N... non, ce ne doit pas être la même Rukia.

- De toute façon, elle n'est plus à l'académie.

- Que...

- La Rukia dont je vous parle a été adoptée par le clan Kuchiki depuis peu.

- ...

* * *

><p>- Renji !<p>

Hido, ayant par miracle réussi à repérer le pression spirituelle de son rouquin, apparut à côté de lui. Ils se trouvaient dans une clairière, où le jeune homme s'entraînait avec son sabre sans nom.

Il sembla perdu dans ses pensées, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle s'approcha un peu de lui.

- Ren...

- Ah, Hido ? 'Jour, répondit-il en continuant à s'entraîner.

Hido hésita un peu avant de parler, puis se lança. Après tout, elle ne savait pas parler avec tact.

- Je voudrais savoir si Rukia est toujours à l'académie.

- … Non...

- …

Le jeune homme attendit avant de répondre. Hido le vit resserrer sa prise sur sa garde à tel point que les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent. Elle devinait qu'il devait aussi serrer les dents...

- Elle a été adoptée par le clan Kuchiki il y a deux semaines.

- Adoptée par les Kuchiki...

Sa meilleure amie, adoptée par un des clans les plus importants du Seiretei ?!

Hido eut beau réfléchir, sous le choc elle ne trouvait pas d'explications. Elle s'approcha de Renji, l'enlaça à la taille, posant son front contre le dos du roux. Il ne fit rien, profitant de l'étreinte réconfortante de sa petite amie. Elle resta un peu avec lui, mais dû partir, un entraînement avec son lieutenant étant prévu.

* * *

><p><span>Terrain d'entraînement sous-terrain...<span>

- Je suis arrivée ! lança la jeune fille en atterrissant souplement sur le sol.

- Bien ! lui répondit Ikkaku de l'autre côté du terrain.

Hido s'entendait très bien avec le lieutenant de sa division, ainsi qu'avec le cinquième siège, le vice-capitaine et le capitaine. Elle avait demandé à Ikkaku de l'aider à s'entraîner, et Yumichika avait décidé de venir lui aussi. Évidemment, ces deux-là étaient inséparables.

Yumichika avait accepté de venir, car, le premier jour où ils avaient pris contact, il lui avait dit qu'elle avait un joli prénom, et une jolie couleur de cheveux. Ikkaku, lui, avait accepté parce qu'il était sûr que s'il l'entraînait, cette gamine pourrait devenir sacrément balèze. Yachiru aimait beaucoup la jeune fille, car elle acceptait souvent de venir jouer avec elle. Et Kenpachi l'aimait bien, parce que c'était quelqu'un avec qui il pouvait se battre. Le capitaine de la onzième division était presque sûr qu'un jour, il pourrait se donner à fond contre elle.

La shinigami rejoignit donc les deux hommes qui étaient assis contre des rochers à discuter.

Elle s'assit à côté d'eux, comme s'il eurent été de vieux amis.

Hido, grâce au pouvoir d'Hihei, avait appris qu'Ikkaku avait déjà atteint le Bankai. Et comme elle avait ensuite appris que Yumichika le savait, elle comptait lui demander si le lieutenant pouvait l'aider.

- Ikkaku-san, je peux vous poser une question ?

- Ouais, Hido ?

- Je me demandais si... si vous pourriez m'aider à quelque chose.

- Hum ?

- Je... je sais que vous avez déjà atteint le Bankai, donc, j'aimerais savoir si vous pourriez m'aider à maîtriser les miens.

Madarame resta bouche bée. Hido lui laissa quelques instants, avant de lui expliquer en bref la situation. Ayant trois sabres, elle avait trois Bankai, et elle savait que si elle ne bénéficiait pas de l'aide d'une personne ayant déjà atteint le Bankai, elle n'y arriverait certainement pas.

Ikkaku accepta, heureusement pour elle.

- Ça va pas être de la tarte, tu sais Hido ?

- Hm.

- Et pour commencer, arrête de me vouvoyer ! s'écria l'homme avant de libérer soudainement Hôzukimaru et d'attaquer sans prévenir Hido.

« J'adore cette division... »

* * *

><p><span>Moins de cinquante ans auparavant, une semaine après la mort de Kaien Shiba, vice-capitaine de la treizième division...<span>

- Hid' Hid' ! retentit une voix dans un couloir.

- Je suis là, Yachiru-san ! répondit une autre voix.

La vice-capitaine de la onzième division entra dans une chambre. Dans la chambre en question se tenaient Hido Kilija, Ikkaku Madarame, et Yumichika Ayasegawa, visiblement en grande conversation. La petite fille aux cheveux roses sauta sur le dos d'Hido, cette dernière ne sursauta même pas, trop habituée. Elle attendit plus ou moins que les trois officiers finissent leur conversation avant de s'écrier avec joie :

- Hid' Hid' j'ai une bonne nouvelle !

- Ah... vraiment ?

- Tu vas devenir vice-capitaine !

Il y eut un gros blanc.

Hido était devenue l'officier du sixième rang de la onzième division il y a quelques années, peut-être à peine une petite décennie. En fait, pour monter de rang dans cette division, il suffisait de battre l'officier au-dessus de soi. Après avoir laminé la quinzaine d'officiers avant elle, elle s'était arrêtée à Yumichika, prétextant qu'il était un bien meilleur cinquième siège qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'être.

Mais là, qu'on lui dise qu'elle allait accéder au poste de vice-capitaine... de quelle division d'abord ?

La violette regarda avec surprise sa supérieure. La petite shinigami battit des bras, avant de lui saisir la main et de l'emmener avec elle elle ne savait où.

- Euh... à plus, Ikkaku, Yumichika ! eut-elle le temps de dire avant de disparaître avec la vice-capitaine.

La shinigami aux cheveux roses sautillait de toit en toit, emmenant Hido dans la salle de réunion des vices-capitaines. Hido faisait de même, suivant sa supérieure sans protester.

La petite fille prit soudainement la parole :

- En fait, Hid' Hid', tu sais que le vice-capitaine Shishi est décédé il y a quelques temps ? En fait, le vieux bonhomme cherchait un remplaçant, parce qu'il disait que c'était intolérable que les rangs ne soient pas complets ! Alors, il cherchait, puis Ken-chan t'a proposé, parce que t'es super forte ! Donc tu vas devenir vice-capitaine de la treizième division !

- ... Mais pourquoi moi ? Il y a sans doute des officiers de la treizième division qui pourrait passer vice-capitaine avant moi !

- Parce que si tu restes dans la onzième division, tu pourras jamais être reconnue ! Si tu deviens vice-capitaine, tout le monde saura que t'es trooop forte !

- … Est-ce vraiment une raison ? se murmura Hido à elle-même.

Hido réfléchit aux raisons qui pourraient faire penser à son capitaine qu'elle pourrait devenir vice-capitaine. Bon, elle était très forte. Elle avait dépassé le niveau d'un officier du sixième rang depuis longtemps, elle était sans doute plus proche du niveau de capitaine que de vice-capitaine.

Sinon... bon, d'accord, elle avait déjà envoyé le vice-capitaine de la deuxième division faire ami-ami avec un mur, mais ça n'avait pas été de sa faute ! Quelle idée d'attaquer les shinigamis - surtout quand ils sont de la onzième – venus porter des documents !

Elle avait aussi explosé deux trois murs de la neuvième division, mais là non plus, ce n'avait pas été de sa faute... Les abrutis de la onzième devraient savoir qu'on obéit à son supérieur, même quand c'est une fille, même quand elle a un petit gabarit !

Il lui était arrivé d'autres mésaventures comme celles-ci, mais... passons.

La shinigami violette songea ensuite au vice-capitaine Shiba. Elle l'avait rencontré, et ils avaient sympathisé... c'était un homme bon, et qui dégageait une aura apaisante. En plus, il s'était pris d'affection pour elle car ils avaient la même date d'anniversaire, à savoir le 27 Octobre.

Finalement, les deux shinigamis arrivèrent juste devant la salle des vices-capitaines.

- On entre, Hid' Hid' !

La petite shinigami ouvrit la porte sans frapper, et entra, faisant signe à Hido de la suivre.

* * *

><p>« Dooonc, si je récapitule... » commença Hido dans sa tête.<p>

- Le vice-capitaine de la première division : un mec très discret, même trop, j'ai failli pas le voir,

- Le vice-capitaine de la deuxième division : le gars que j'ai envoyé bouler, un mec qui s'intéresse qu'à son argent et à la bouffe... tiens, la bouffe, un point commun,

- Le vice-capitaine de la troisième division : un déprimé comme pas possible... il doit sortir d'un cimetière pour avoir une tête pareille ! C'est un copain à Renji je crois,

- La vice-capitaine de la quatrième division : hum... une fille qui a l'air un peu timide,

- La vice-capitaine de la cinquième division : wow elle a l'air joyeuse celle-là,

- Le vice-capitaine de la sixième division : ah, il n'y en a pas,

- Le vice-capitaine de la septième division : un ami d'Ikkaku si je me souviens bien...,

- La vice-capitaine de la huitième division : une fille qui a l'air sévère,

- Le vice-capitaine de la neuvième division : il est vachement mignon lui... mais bon, c'est un gars de la neuvième, ces espèces de dingues de la paix... je comprendrai jamais leur mentalité !

- La vice-capitaine de la dixième division : c'est autorisé de porter l'uniforme comme ça ? c'est quoi cette exhibitionniste ? Je sens que je vais pas pouvoir la piffer celle-là,

- La vice-capitaine de la onzième division : elle, je la connais,

- La vice-capitaine de la douzième division : … flippante... on dirait qu'elle ne ressent pas d'émotions !

- Le vice-capitaine de la treizième division : euh... c'est moi ça ! Je suis bak'a parfois.

C'est sur ces pensées qu'Hido s'endormit...

* * *

><p>Le travail d'Hido en tant que vice-capitaine commença par devoir aller assister à une réunion avec tous les autres vices-capitaines. Mais, comme elle n'avait pas repéré la salle quand elle y était allée, elle mit trois bon quarts d'heures à la retrouver. Et quand elle entra elle manqua de défoncer la porte. Vive les punks de la onzième division !<p>

Le capitaine Ukitake étant malade, Hido faisait souvent le double de papiers, passant parfois deux jours d'affilée à travailler. L'ambiance de la treizième division était relativement différente de celle de la onzième. (tu m'étonnes) La seule chose qui dérangeait Hido était que, depuis qu'elle avait été affectée à la treizième, elle n'avait jamais pu parler avec Rukia. Cette dernière l'évitait, et la violette, comprenait parfaitement les sentiments que pouvaient ressentir Rukia à son égard.

Renji, peu après la nomination d'Hido, avait été transféré à la onzième division où il occupait à présent le poste d'officier du sixième rang.

Un an passa. Hido s'était habituée à son poste, bien qu'elle passait son temps à courir dans le Seireitei pour ne pas arriver en retard aux réunions. Un jour, elle n'avait même pas eu à y assister.

La raison ? Poursuivie par un capitaine fou du combat. La shinigami avait à peine eu le temps de rentrer dans la salle que la porte avait explosé, elle avait donc préféré ne pas s'attarder.

Enfin, une mission lui fut confiée il s'agissait d'une mission d'infiltration dans le Hueco Mondo.

Un vice-capitaine ainsi que des officiers devaient y aller, pour faire des prélèvements...

La veille de la mission, Hido ne comprit pas ce mauvais pressentiment qu'elle avait.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p>Euh... pas de tomates, s'il vous plaît, j'avoue ne pas aimer ça. J'espère que malgré ce rythme de parution irrégulière, mon humble fanfic continue à vous plaire !<p>

Ce chapitre est plutôt sympathique, surtout du côté des relations qu'entretient Hido avec les différentes personnes qu'elle rencontre ! De l'amour avec Renji, une profonde amitié fragile avec Rukia, de l'amitié franche et de la rivalité avec la onzième division... Vous devez peut-être vous dire que pour une fanfic classée en Hisagi x OC, il n'y a pas grand chose entre eux... les choses sérieuses les concernant viendront plus tard !

À bientôt !


	18. Chapitre Dix-sept

**Souvenirs : Chapitre dix-sept : **

**Hueco Mondo : Capture et destruction !**

Jamais une mission ne s'était aussi mal déroulée. Tout avait pourtant bien commencé : l'équipe de la treizième division était partie tôt de Soul Society et était rapidement arrivée au Hueco Mondo.

Ce lieu avait beau être un désert de sable et d'arbres de quartz, Hido le trouvait fascinant. Elle ignorait d'où lui venait cette curiosité des nouveaux paysages, mais cela lui était égal, au fond.

Les shinigamis n'avaient encore rien fait que tout à coup, ils sentirent une augmentation rapide de pression spirituelle dans l'air. Un troupeau d'Hollows apparut au loin, mais Hido sentit que le reiatsu ne venait pas d'eux. D'autres créatures apparurent non loin des envoyés de Soul Society, des Hollows aux masques fendus et aux apparences... humaines. Sans perdre de temps et profitant d'une soudaine tempête de sable qui s'était dressée entre les deux groupes, Hido rassembla ses subordonnés, et les prévint qu'elle comptait les renvoyer à Soul Society.

La vice-capitaine s'exécuta immédiatement et les renvoya un par un grâce au pouvoir d'Hizan. Il ne lui restait que le quatrième siège lorsque les étranges Hollows attaquèrent. Hido n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà deux lames se plantaient dans son épaule gauche.

Elle ordonna à l'officier de faire un rapport à leur capitaine avant de le faire disparaître à son tour. Une troisième lame frôla son épaule, mais elle retira les deux autres à temps et parvint à l'esquiver.

- Pas si mal pour une shinigami...

Hido leva le regard sur une pierre qui traînait par là. Trois filles, ressemblant à ces Hollows avec une forme humaine qu'elle avait aperçu tantôt. Toutes trois avaient une attitude assez fière, et quelque peu hautaine. L'une d'elle s'approcha tout à coup. Elle sortit son sabre, et donna un grand coup qu'Hido para sans difficulté.

L'échange se poursuivit quelques instants, jusqu'à que l'ennemie d'Hido brise sa lame à force de d'enchaîner de grands coups brutaux. Ladite ennemie poussa un juron, et rejoignit ses acolytes.

- Espèce de sale... on sort le grand jeu, elle m'énerve trop ! hurla celle dont la lame venait d'être brisée.

Les deux autres filles soupirèrent, mais, finalement obtempèrent. Toutes trois se coupèrent le bras gauche d'un même mouvement, puis une forme apparut. Petite, puis elle grossit, grossit... jusqu'à laisser apparaître un monstre, haut d'au moins quinze mètres.

- Quimera Parca *

- Ayon ! Occupe t-en !

* En japonais : mi-bête mi-dieu. En espagnol : chimère silencieuse. (« Parca » signifie aussi « Parque » Les trois Parques, divinités romaines, tissaient et coupaient le lien de la vie des hommes)

Le gros monstre s'approcha d'Hido sans toutefois sembler la voir. Faisant soudainement preuve d'une rapidité qu'on ne lui soupçonnerait pas, Ayon se matérialisa derrière Hido, et envoya son poing rencontrer avec violence le dos ce cette dernière. Le choc envoya la shinigami s'écraser sur un rocher qui se fendit. Par la suite, elle fit bien attention à ne pas s'approcher trop près du monstre.

C'était sans compter sur les trois filles qui se jetèrent d'un même mouvement vers elle, pour la pousser vers Ayon.

Hido ne faisait que parer. Deux lames sur trois étaient entières, tandis que la dernière était à moitié cassée, ce qui ne rendait pas les choses faciles. Les trois filles se concertèrent rapidement du regard, puis leurs sabres foncèrent à l'unisson sur celui de la vice-capitaine. Elle en esquiva une, mais la troisième passa à travers sa garde, lui coupant l'arrête du nez en diagonale, et l'autre coupa son insigne de vice-capitaine en deux. Comme pour l'achever, le poing d'Ayon rencontra une seconde et dernière fois son dos.

Le corps de la shinigami, à bout, fit une chute d'une quinzaine de mètres pour aller s'écraser sur le sable. Les trois, d'un même mouvement, préparèrent un Celo qu'elles envoyèrent en direction d'Hido. Un Satzuei Genbô se dressa entre la shinigami et les trois jets, avant de disparaître.

La vice-capitaine de la treizième division s'évanouit.

* * *

><p><em>Quatre personnes. Deux filles et deux garçons. Deux dans une piscine, qui faisaient une course, et les deux autres qui les regardaient. La fille dans l'eau toucha le bord, et c'est avec un sourire victorieux qu'elle sortit la tête de l'eau. <em>

_- Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? fanfaronna son amie, elle est imbattable au 100m nage libre !_

_- Mouais, approuva vaguement son camarade à côté._

_Le garçon qui était dans l'eau, arrivé quelques secondes après la jeune fille, fulminait. _

_- J'ai gagné cette fois-ci, sourit la nageuse en nageant jusqu'à lui après être souplement passé au dessus de la ligne d'eau qui les séparait._

_- Tss ! Le nageur tourna la tête, l'air boudeur._

_- Mauvais perdant, lança la fille en dehors de l'eau._

_- Ne dis pas ça, la réprimanda l'autre garçon._

_Un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, la jeune fille dans l'eau s'approcha de son ami. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de dire :_

_- On refait une course ?_

* * *

><p>L'absence de suite à cette bribe de souvenirs réveilla Hido. Dormir – du moins, somnoler – était l'une des rares activités auxquelles la shinigami puisse se livrer en ce moment.<p>

Après s'être évanouie dehors, la vice-capitaine avait été ramenée dans une sorte de palais. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise lorsqu'elle avait reprit conscience, il y a quelques heures, attachée par des liens spirituels et menottée avec de la pierre Seki ! Tout s'était cependant éclairci peu de temps après. La violette avait « rencontré » les trois maîtres des lieux : Sôsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru et Kaname Tôsen ! Trois traîtres à Soul Society, donc.

On l'avait emmené dans une petite pièce, où on l'avait enfermée. Elle réfléchit un peu plus à ses souvenirs qui lui étaient revenus. La fille qui nageait... c'était elle même. La violette en était plus que sûre. Le garçon qu'elle avait embrassé... quelqu'un d'important pour elle. Et quand aux deux autres personnes... des gens proches, mais impossible d'en savoir plus.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, la tirant de ses pensées. Ichimaru entra et s'approcha d'elle, puis, sans qu'elle n'ait le temps d'anticiper, il l'assomma.

* * *

><p>Des hurlements. Des cris de pure souffrance. C'est tout ce que les « habitants » de Las Noches pouvaient entendre depuis presque cinq heures consécutives.<p>

- Elle est assez résistante.

- Vous savez ce qu'elle est vraiment, maître Aizen.

- Oui... mais je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas faire durer ce traitement plus d'une heure.

- Me revoilà, les interrompit une troisième voix.

- Ah, Gin. Résultat ? demanda Aizen.

- Elle n'est toujours pas morte et j'ai réalisé l'extraction sans problèmes.

- Parfait. Tu as scellé sa force spirituelle ?

- Aussi.

- Vous avez des projets pour elle ? questionna Tôsen.

- … Pas spécialement, répondit le capitaine de la cinquième division, déjà, nous allons observer comment son corps va réagir avec ces particules...

* * *

><p>Voir ses zanpakutôs disparaître. C'est ce que la vice-capitaine, ou plutôt, l'ex-vice-capitaine de la treizième division avait dû subir. Ils avaient été... anéantis, au sens propre du terme. Elle les avait vu exploser dans son âme. Les dégâts physiques lui étaient égal : peu lui importait qu'elle soit couverte de sang, qu'elle ait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, et que son corps la fasse énormément souffrir. Ses zanpakutôs avaient dû souffrir infiniment plus qu'elle.<p>

Toujours à se préoccuper des autres avant d'elle même. C'était comme ça qu'elle était.

Hido tenta de se redresser tant bien que mal. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Les murs de la pièce, qui étaient auparavant blancs comme neige, étaient rouge, rouge de son sang, de surcroît. Elle-même n'était pas mieux. Son uniforme était déchiré, brûlé dans le dos, des égratignures et des hématomes la couvrait, et elle sentait qu'elle devait avoir au mieux quelques côtes cassées.

Et... elle se sentait vide. Sans doute le fait de ne plus avoir de zanpakutôs.

Ses cheveux étaient tout poisseux, et elle s'en rendit compte quand elle écarta quelques longues mèches de son visage. Une idée, pas si déplaisante vu la situation, lui vint. Elle se saisit d'un éclat de sabre qui traînait, et resta quelques instants à le fixer.

_- Tu sais, Hido, je suis sûre qu'avoir les cheveux longs t'irait très bien !_

_- Mais... je suis habituée à les avoir courts, Rukia..._

_- Eh bien, justement, on va changer cette habitude ! A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu ne te couperas plus les cheveux ! D'accord ?_

_- D'acc' !_

La longueur de sa chevelure violet foncé – qui lui descendait à présent dans le bas des reins - symbolisait, en quelque sorte, leur promesse. Elles s'en étaient faites beaucoup, mais celle-là faisait sans doute des plus importantes.

L'ex-shinigami observa son reflet pâle, puis, d'un geste lent, trancha ses mèches, qui tombèrent en cascade. Finalement, il ne lui resta plus que de très courtes mèches, tombant au grand maximum dans son cou.

La question de ses zanpakutôs revint au galop dans son esprit.

- « Je les ai perdus... ce qui veut dire... que je n'ai plus d'âme... ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que... »

Hido ne finit pas sa phrase. Sa vue se brouilla, et elle eut l'impression que son corps se relevait de lui-même. Une substance étrange sortit de sa bouche, et recouvrit tout son visage.

La shinigami perdit conscience, et ce fut une entité totalement différente d'elle qui prit donc le contrôle de son corps. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'en plus de perdre ses sabres, son âme, son reiatsu... quelque chose, au plus profond d'elle-même, avait été modifié... pour le pire, et sans doute pas pour le meilleur...

* * *

><p>- Et pourquoi c'est moi qui devrait m'en occuper ?<p>

- Pourquoi contestes-tu les ordres, Sexta Espada ?

- « Et pourquoi tu me poses des questions à la con ? » pesta intérieurement Grimmjow.

- Ne proteste pas plus, et exécute simplement ces ordres.

Le bleuté allait répondre, lorsque le sourire de son « maître » devint inquiétant.

- Je n'avais à présent rien dit pour la présence d'une certaine personne, il serait dommage que je dusse faire pression sur toi à l'aide de cet argument... tu ne crois pas ?

L'Espada serra les dents. Alors il savait pour Neliel. Évidemment.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, je vais me charger de la shinigami.

- Bien. Tu peux te retirer.

* * *

><p>- Je déteste ce mec, grogna l'Arrancar en sortant de la salle du trône d'Aizen.<p>

- Grimmjow ? Alors ? résonna soudainement une voix que l'Espada reconnut immédiatement comme celle de la Tercera.

- Il sait pour toi. Et il veut que je m'occupe de cette shinigami.

- Ah, fut la seule réponse de l'Espada qui traînait presque tout le temps avec son « collègue ».

- On va la chercher chez l'Octava.

- Ça marche !

- Dis, Grimmjow ? fit Nell.

- Quoi ? répondit-il, négligemment.

- Si elle est chez lui, c'est que...

- Que ?

- Qu'ils lui ont fait quelque chose ?

- T'as pas entendu ? Ils ont détruit ses sabres je ne sais pas quoi, et ils ont implanté des particules Hollow ou quelque chose dans le genre.

- … Et tu me dis ça, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde ?

- Mais tu veux que je te dise quoi ?!

- Ah, c'est vrai que Grimmjow Jaggerjack n'y connaît rien en matière de sentiments et de tact, soupira la jeune femme tout ne levant les yeux au ciel.

- Rah, ferme la, je m'encombre pas de trucs inutiles c'est tout.

- Pourtant tu vas t'encombrer d'une shinigami, le railla Neliel.

- La ferme j'tai dit, répondit-il.

Les deux Arrancars remarquèrent que la prisonnière était plutôt en mauvais état, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils allaient devoir la soigner, en plus. Voyant que Grimmjow ne cessait de se plaindre pendant qu'il la portait, Nell lui rappela qu'elle avait des pouvoirs curatifs. D'un ton blasé, il lui fit remarquer qu'elle allait avoir beaucoup de travail.

Ce fut donc Neliel qui s'occupa de soigner l'ex-shinigami, et cette dernière fut remise sur pied en environ un mois. La Tercera – et parfois le Sexta – lui expliquèrent le fonctionnement de Las Noches, les différentes règles à connaître... D'ailleurs, Hido s'entendait très bien avec Neliel, ainsi qu'avec ses Fraccions. Les grands esprits se rencontrent. Quoiqu'il en soit, Hido ne voulait pas rester les bras croisés, et attendre tranquillement que le temps passe. Mais, sans zanpakutôs, elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Vu que Grimmjow et Neliel appartenaient à la caste des Espadas, ils avaient accès à de grands terrains pour s'entraîner, ce qui fit que l'ex-shinigami put elle aussi s'y entraîner. Elle travailla donc seule, dans le but d'améliorer ses attaques au corps à corps, et surtout pour regagner de l'énergie spirituelle, celle qu'elle avait auparavant en tant que shinigami ayant été scellée. Et, comme par hasard, par le capitaine qu'elle détestait, Gin Ichimaru. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas qu'à l'origine du sceau qu'elle portait désormais dans le haut de son dos, c'était aussi lui qui s'était occupé de toutes les expériences menées sur elle jusqu'à présent.

L'ex-shinigami s'entraîna donc vraiment seule, jusqu'au jour où...

- Ma pauvre, tu n'as vraiment pas de chance.

Nell et Hido, toutes deux dans une espèce de grande baignoire ressemblant plus à une piscine, parlaient depuis peu de temps. Las Noches comptait vraiment d'étranges salles.

- Pas de chance ? Pourquoi ça ? demanda Hido à l'Espada.

- Tu comprendras quand tu t'entraîneras avec Grimmjow...

- Si tu veux dire que c'est une brute, ne t'en fais pas, c'est comme ça qu'on m'a formée, répondit la violette, un tout petit sourire sur les lèvres.

- J'espère qu'il ne te fera pas trop de bleus quand même, ce serait dommage qu'il t'abîme alors que tu es si jolie.

« Abîmer, hein ? » songea Hido en repensant à ses zanpakutôs dont elle n'avait plus de nouvelles depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps.

- Tu penses à quoi, Hido ? fit Nell, s'inquiétant de l'expression sur le visage de sa nouvelle amie.

- A... mes sabres, répondit d'une voix brisée la pseudo-shinigami.

- ...

Après quelques minutes de silence, l'Arrancar reprit la parole.

- Tu sais... je pense que tes zanpakutôs n'ont pas disparu de la façon dont tu l'entends.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Un mince espoir apparaissait-il ?

- Les zanpakutôs sont liés aux shinigamis, vrai ? Donc, si le sabre meurt, le shinigami meurt aussi, non ? Vu que tu es toujours vivante, on peut supposer qu'ils ne sont pas morts.

Hido la regarda. Tout à coup, elle éclata de rire.

- Hido ?

- Excuse moi... mais c'est que c'est si simple que je n'y avais pas pensé !

L'Espada eut un sourire. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, manqua de sortir de ses gonds.

- Vous avez pas bientôt fini de faire trempette ?! Tu crois que j'ai que ça à foutre de t'attendre, shinigami !?

La concernée sourit.

- J'arrive !

L'Espada aux cheveux bleus parut encore plus irrité de la voir de bonne humeur. Il allait lui casser la gueule, qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ?

* * *

><p>Un corps fit un violent vol plané avant d'aller faire un gros trou dans l'un des murs. Ledit corps laissa sa forme dans le béton, et s'écrasa au sol. Manque de chance, tout le mur s'effondra sur lui.<p>

- Ah, merde, je vais encore me faire engueuler pour le mur, pesta Grimmjow.

Voyant qu'Hido ne revenait toujours pas, il cria :

- Eh, shinigami ! T'es toujours vivante ?

- Bien sûr ! lui répondit une voix de sous les cailloux.

Hido sortit, recouverte de poussière. Elle ne s'épousseta même pas, l'Arrancar ayant directement recommencé à attaquer. Elle ne faisait que parer, du moins, essayer. Grimmjow n'avait même pas sorti son sabre, et s'était encore moins mis en Resurrecion. Il lui fallait trouver un moyen de retrouver ses zanpakutôs, son reiatsu, et, là, dans l'immédiat, trouver comment se protéger des violents coups de l'Espada. Elle fut une énième fois envoyée à terre, et se releva presque de suite. Elle essuya l'un des filets de sang de son arcade sourcilière gauche, puis se remit en garde, avant de s'effondrer.

- Je ne t'ai même pas frappée, lui lança Grimmjow.

- Je... Mon corps ne tient plus...

- Tss, repose toi dans ce cas. Ça m'intéresse pas de défoncer quelqu'un d'à moitié mort.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'Arrancar aux cheveux bleus s'approcha de la jeune fille, et s'aperçut qu'elle dormait. Un tic nerveux apparut sur sa tempe et il poussa un juron. Il se rassit finalement, et décida d'attendre. C'est à ce moment que Neliel fit son apparition dans la salle.

- Grimmjow ? Tu viens ? On a une réunion.

- 'Fait chier...

- C'est cela, c'est cela. A plus, Hido !

- Elle t'entend pas, idiote.

Le Sexta se prit un coup dans la tête pour avoir fait cette remarque, ce qui fit que les deux Espadas partirent en se disputant. Hido, quant à elle, avait plongé dans un sommeil, riche en souvenirs, malheureusement assez flous. Elle fut réveillée par une voix qu'elle détestait. Ichimaru.

- Hido-chan ? Il faut que tu te lèves, Aizen veut te voir, murmura l'albinos avec son habituel sourire à faire froid dans le dos.

- Il me semble avoir dit que je ne veux pas qu'on m'appelle comme ça, enf...

L'insulte ne sortit pas. Le capitaine plaqua l'ex-shinigami à la poitrine, d'une seule main de surcroît.

Elle sentit ses poumons se comprimer, et l'air lui manquer cruellement. De sa main libre, le traître fit bouger ses doigts, comme s'il manipulait une marionnette. La Kilija sentit la cicatrice de son dos brûler comme jamais, lui déchirant littéralement l'intérieur de sa colonne vertébrale et sa peau.

Elle ne pouvait pas crier.

Hido vit le traître soulever lentement ses paupières, comme s'il prenait plaisir à la torturer de la sorte, et planter son regard bleu azur dans le sien.

- Ne te rebelle plus.

Il articula chacun des mots avec une lenteur exagérée. Son sourire avait disparu, et ses yeux semblaient lui délivrer un message autre que celui qu'il lui faisait passer.

- Dépêche toi, lâcha t-il finalement avant de partir.

- Connard, murmura t-elle en haletant.

* * *

><p>- Ah, tu es arrivée, Kilija.<p>

- Hum.

- Tu as été le cobaye de plusieurs expériences, et tu en es sortie vivante, à tes dépends, bien sûr. Ce que je te propose, en échange de ton logement ici, c'est que tu exécutes quelques missions pour moi.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu entends par mission ?

- Mes Espadas n'ont pas de temps à perdre pour des broutilles, donc tu te chargera de certaines missions de reconnaissance, ou encore... des missions de nettoyage.

- De... nettoyage ? répéta Hido, qui avait l'impression qu'Aizen se foutait d'elle.

- C'est cela. Si tu veux un exemple, je peux te citer... hum... l'extermination des Privaron Espada, en encore de Hollows qui pulluleraient.

- ...

- Il est évident que si tu n'acceptes pas...

- C'est bon, j'accepte, le coupa la jeune fille.

- Bien. Tu recevras des directives par moi, Ichimaru, ou Tôsen.

* * *

><p>Quand Grimmjow revint dans la salle, il fut surpris de voir Hido, assise en tailleur, avec un air intensément concentré sur le visage. Elle sentit qu'il était là, alors elle ouvrit les yeux.<p>

- J'ai besoin de toi.

- C'est à dire ?

- Je veux que tu m'apprennes tout de ton art de combattre, et tout de l'art de combat des Espadas.

- Dans quel but ?

- Je veux... plus de puissance.

- Et ?

- C'est une question d'honneur. Je veux protéger tout ce qui m'est cher. Quitte à en mourir.

- C'est le bon esprit, commenta simplement Grimmjow.

L'Espada enleva sa veste, et sortit son sabre.

- Tu vas en baver, tu sais ?

- Oui, sensei !

- Le sensei, tu aurais pu éviter !

- Désolée, rit Hido, ça a été plus fort que moi.

N'était-ce pas la première fois qu'elle riait depuis qu'elle vivait dans cet enfer... ?

* * *

><p><span>Quelques mois plus tard...<span>

Il faisait nuit noire, et seule la pâle lune du Hueco Mondo éclairait Las Noches. L'ex-shinigami qu'était Hido Kilija, dormait, allongée sur des dalles d'une salle d'entraînement. Non loin d'elle, dormait aussi l'Espada Grimmjow Jaggerjack, allongé lui aussi sur une dalle. Et, pour finir, on remarquait aussi Neliel Tu Oderschwank, qui se reposait, couchée sur le torse du bleuté.

Tout à coup, la jeune fille aux courts cheveux violets ouvrit les yeux, et se redressa brutalement. Elle gémit en sentant que ses courbatures la relançaient. Elle jeta un regard à ses deux acolytes, et sourit en les voyant dormir l'un sur l'autre. Des cris de Hollows lui parvenaient de dehors, perçant le silence habituel de ce monde.

Hido se rappela soudainement la raison de son réveil. Elle avait rêvé... de Soul Society. Mais ce n'avait pas été un rêve normal, elle avait vécu la scène... et quelle scène. Son capitaine – ex-capitaine à présent – qui annonçait sa mort à Renji et Rukia. Et qui, comme preuve, leur montrait son insigne portant le kanji treize, découpé en deux. Les phrases qu'il avait prononcées lui revinrent en mémoire, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

_- D'après les dires du Capitaine Ichimaru, la vice-capitaine Kilija est morte. _

_- Elle n'a pas dû survivre dans l'enfer qu'est le Hueco Mondo._

Ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité. Ce fut au tour des images de lui revenir.

_Rukia, effondrée. _

_Son capitaine, un air profondément triste peint sur le visage..._

- Eh, shinigami.

La voix - encore un peu endormie - du Sexta résonna dans la pièce.

- Ex... excuse moi, hoqueta t-elle.

- Hum, pas grave. Dors donc, au lieu de penser à ce genre de trucs. Tu peux rien y faire. Étrangement, les paroles de l'Arrancar la réconfortèrent. Elle renifla, puis s'essuya les yeux avant de retomber aussi sec dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

><p><span>Des mois après...<span>

- Putain... gémit Grimmjow.

Le dragon, en face de lui, hurla. Les ondes dégagées par son cri achevèrent de réduire en poussière le reste des bouts de bâtiments à terre. L'animal secoua sa queue, explosant au passage le sol dallé. L'Espada, en Resurrecion, peinait contre la Resurrecion de son vis-à-vis. C'était un dragon, plus proche du lézard. Il mesurait à peine deux mètres, son corps couvert d'écailles sombres luisait, et le reiatsu émanant de lui était conséquent.

Un peu plus loin, Neliel, observait les deux combattants. Grimmjow ne voulait évidemment pas abandonner. Et Hido... sous cette forme, elle n'avait plus aucune notion, ce qui rendait impossible toute négociation. Cela faisait près de trois heures qu'ils se battaient sans relâche. Hido s'était fait complètement posséder par ses Hollows intérieurs, ce qui l'avait directement mise en forme Resurrecion.

Et Grimmjow... il était passé lui aussi en Resurrecion depuis un bon bout de temps.

- Qui aurait deviné que l'injection de ces particules ferait naître en elle non pas un mais trois Hollows intérieurs ? fit le capitaine de la troisième division.

- Cela est sans doute dû au fait qu'elle possède trois zanpakutôs, lui répondit la voix posée de Tôsen.

- Oui... en tout cas, elle ne sait absolument pas les maîtriser, soupira l'albinos en regardant la Resurrecion d'Hido.

- Hum.

* * *

><p><span>Le soir de cette journée...<span>

- Rah, saleté de shinigami, pesta le Sexta.

- Je te signale que je pourrais dire saleté d'Espada, moi, rétorqua Hido.

- Du calme, vous deux, vos blessures vont se rouvrir, les réprimanda gentiment Neliel.

- Mais c'est sa faute ! répliquèrent-ils d'une même voix.

- « Pff, pourquoi que Nell m'accuse ? » songea Hido en faisant la moue, pour rire.

Sentant tout à coup que quelque chose de bizarre se produisait, son sourire disparut, pour laisse place à une expression beaucoup plus sérieuse. Une voix se fit entendre dans son esprit. Une voix qui lui semblait familière, entièrement, mais sur laquelle elle ne pouvait pas mettre de nom.

- « Hido. Je pense que ma voix... te dit quelque chose, mais je ne préfère pas te dire qui je suis. Du moins, pas tout de suite. Je te dirais donc juste que je suis quelqu'un qui veille sur toi, qui te protège, sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte. Va dans le monde des humains, dans la ville de Karakura. Ensuite, une fois dans cette ville, va voir un homme nommé Kisuke Urahara. Je sais que tu le trouveras, aie confiance en toi. Si tu lui expliques ta situation, je sais qu'il saura trouver une solution. Bon courage. Surtout, garde confiance en toi. »

- Qui ? murmura Hido.

- Quoi ? Grimmjow haussa un sourcil. Elle devenait schizophrène, la shinigami ?

- … Non, rien, répondit la violette avant de se recoucher sur son lit et de s'endormir.

* * *

><p><span>Une semaine plus tard<span>

- Alors, t'y vas ?

- Yep. Je pense bien avoir trouvé quelque chose...

- Au revoir dans ce cas.

La shinigami aux cheveux violets eut un sourire.

- C'est que tu deviens poli ?

- Fous moi la paix et casse toi tu veux ? répliqua l'Espada aux cheveux bleus, légèrement énervé.

- Je sais que je vais te manquer mon gros, continua Hido avec un sourire moqueur.

- N'importe quoi.

L'ex-vice-capitaine abandonna la conversation avec l'Arrancar pour en commencer une autre avec Nell. L'Espada aux cheveux verts la serra très fort contre elle, lui murmurant qu'elle allait lui manquer. Hido se tourna finalement vers le vide s'étendant devant eux trois. Un Garganta, créé par les deux Espadas, apparut. Sans jeter un regard derrière elle, elle s'élança d'un Shunpô.

- Merci.

Ce fut le seul mot que les deux Arrancars entendirent avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Neliel s'assit, imitée ensuite par Grimmjow. Ce dernier fit passer d'un geste presque machinal l'une de ses mains à la taille de la jeune fille.

- Te gêne pas surtout, soupira la verte.

- C'est si gentiment proposé.

- ...

- Quoi ? fit Grimmjow devant l'air sceptique de Nell, je me console !

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Ce à quoi vous avez échappé... Bonus, les scènes qu'Hido a préféré effacer de sa mémoire !<span>_**

**_1 : Ou comment se faire accuser à tort..._**

Hido & Grimmjow *marchent dans Las Noches*

Hido : *remarque qu'un des murs vient de changer de place* Grimmjow, ne tourne pas à droite !

Grimmjow : *tourne à droite* *s'assomme contre le mur - BOUM* Je vais te tuer !

Hido : Euh... moi ?

Grimmjow : Aussi ! *lui court après*

Hido : Naaaaan ! *s'enfuit*

Ichimaru : C'est vraiment amusant de changer les murs de place...

Aizen : Gin, tu es désespérant.

_**2 : Strike ou pas strike ?**_

Séance d'entraînement, Hido & Grimmjow.

Grimmjow : *en Resurrecion, donne un coup de « patte »*

Hido : *traverse cinq colonnes*

Grmmjow : *fait le V de la victoire avec ses doigts* Strike !

Hido : *revient* C'est pas ça un strike !

Grimmjow : *intéressé* Ah bon ? C'est quoi alors ?

Hido : Euh... c'est quand tu renverses les dix quilles.

Grimmjow : *observe les colonnes restantes* Huit, neuf...

Hido : *comprenant* Non, Grimmjow, pas ça !

Grimmjow : Allez, on se la refait ! Reviens ici !

Hido : *s'enfuit* Certainement pas !

_**3 : Une histoire de goûts**_

Nell & Hido, dans la chambre de la première.

Nell : *regarde dans sa garde-robe* Il faut qu'on te trouve quelque chose à te mettre autre que ce vieux uniforme de shinigami... Hum...

Hido : Si tu veux...

Nell : Tiens, essaye ça ! *lui tend quelque chose*

Hido : *habillée avec un haut très décolleté et une mini-jupe* Euh...

Nell : C'est horrible, hein ? Aizen voudrait qu'on soit vêtues de cette façon.

Grimmjow : *qui passe par hasard* C'est que t'es bien foutue en fait ! Reste comme ça, c'est sexy !

Nell : …

Hido : … T'as la même idée ?

Nell : *sourire inquiétant* On le défonce.

Grimmjow : … Euh...

Suite de la scène censurée, pour cause de violences sur un Espada.

**_4 - La justice_**

Hido & Grimmjow se baladent dans Las Noches.

Hido : Et donc, là, je l'ai éclaté comme ça, d'un bon coup de poing !

Grimmjow : Pff, le corps à corps, c'est bien sympa, mais rien ne vaut un bon Cero !

Tôsen : *apparaît tout à coup* Vous...

Hido & Grimmjow : Nous ?

Tôsen : *sort son sabre* Vous dérangez le calme et l'ordre de cet endroit... au nom de la justice, je dois vous faire disparaître.

Hido : *le regarde faire son discours* Je me suis toujours demandée quelle justice il servait...

Grimmjow : On réfléchira à la question plus tard, si tu veux bien ! Pour l'instant, cours ! *s'enfuit*

Hido : Pas con ! *s'enfuit à son tour*

Tôsen : *leur court après* Vous ne m'échapperez pas !

Hido & Grimmjow : Mais il est malade ce type !

* * *

><p>La parution de ce chapitre ne marque pas la fin de la pause. L'histoire n'est pas abandonnée, juste en pause pour une durée indéterminée. D'autres chapitres viendront s'ajouter, vous aurez encore de quoi lire. (Fiction écrite jusqu'au chapitre 22, le 23 est en cours d'écriture).<p>

Merci à tous ceux qui viennent toujours lire, mettre en favoris ou suivre l'histoire, je suis désolée que la parution irrégulière casse le rythme.

Edit du 29/11 : Délire n°4 : il manquait la dernière réplique, elle a été ajoutée !


End file.
